


The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

by PsyenceFiction



Series: Original Stories [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Professor Bowie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Biology, CIA, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Guns, Hand Jobs, Marine Corps, Marriage, Medical Procedures, Medicine, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Navy, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Plot Twists, Science, Science Fiction, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 78,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyenceFiction/pseuds/PsyenceFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Featuring Dr. Jones a professor in Biological Sciences. David embarks on a break from his day job at the labs to relax but of course with his luck it was never going to be that simple...<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers. As you may've noticed this is my first time/attempt at writing Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy and please don't hesitate to make future requests and give me feedback/critique on this so I can cater and improve..

The day ahead was already abrew, all his plans unfolding and morning an absolute ball ache but all worth it in the end. People told him he was too uptight and worked himself way too hard, how nice of his coworkers to ship him off for a sunny week in Australia. 

Slouched in his not so comfy plane seat, he sat closest to the window and gazed upon the tiny specks of houses and eventually the clouds as the plane dashed up in altitude. Something so calming about the soft whir of the engine and light feeling of being so many miles up had him drifting off soon enough. 

\- 

David awoke to a gentle tapping on his shoulder, of a polite young lady, a hostess waking him as the plane had emptied and he was still fast asleep. Good job too or he might’ve very well stayed on board long enough to actually end up in the complete wrong place with his scandalous luck. 

\- 

Dr. Jones was his more formally equited name, a professor and doctor with a PhD in Biological Sciences. He was quite an important man, always wearing the same stern frown and unamused pout, a miserably stressed git just here to unwind. 

He strolled from the plane with two bags of hand luggage, one hung upon his shoulder containing his laptop and the other general bits and bobs, the other a backpack with essentials.

Everything from the way he walked to the lack of warmth told anyone closeby he was a serious business man type. Making suits and ties look like casual dresswear, especially in such a heat which had already hit him pretty hard. 

\- 

Passing through customs and coming out the other side hot and bothered, he was immediately escorted to his driver and taken to the hotel he’d be getting to know for the week. 

Nothing to flashy, well in his eyes. A five star hotel with everything from en suite to room service he was in for a hell of a time; literally. 

\- 

“It’s too bloody hot for this suit” He shrugged off his shirt and started to undress, patting down his fluffy brown pillowy hair and checking himself out in the mirror. David was vain in his own company even though his actual confidence didn’t say so, a shy and lonely guy with a yearning for excitement after all these years of routine none involving much a social life. Sundays were his day off and the only time he had to relax but even then he couldn’t stand being unoccupied or unproductive, usually spending his time running through stacks of paperwork or splashing up canvases with his hidden passion for the arts. Who knew such a serious mediocre looking man could hold anything interesting about him. 

One individual did, expecting the Dr’s arrival and bouncing on the balls of her feet for his arrival, an admirer of his every work that’d only dreamed of this day up until now. 

Dr. Georgia Bennett, Australian born and supporting a PhD in the same aisle as David’s, she was in reception five minutes after him asking after him. 

\- 

Lost in thought sat at his desk in only a towel, David’s head perked up to a rasp at the door frowning peculiarly; he wasn’t expecting visitors? 

Sighing, he got up slowly and glided over to the door, opening it ajar and poking his head out, clearly surprised. 

“Dr.Jones I believe. Are you busy?” She asked much quieter than how she’d imagined it only seconds before waiting outside. “Indeed I am, not at all come in.” He smiled politely, remembering hearing about the excited young doctor in his emails. 

David stepped aside as he opened the door for her, closing it promptly and having little shame still stood with a towel loosely guarding his waist and below. 

“I believe we’ve spoke over email, Dr. Bennett?” He asked curiously, smiling as she nodded and his shoulders relaxed. “Yes, we’ve been assigned to work together this week.” She began, catching his attention and surprise. 

“Oh you didn’t think they’d send you here without a little side mission did you?” She joked, helping herself to sitting on his bed. 

“Nope. Not my boss.” He sighed with a chuckle, leaning comfortably against the wall. 

“What is it that we’re doing then, miss?” He mumbled, lighting up a cigarette with a swift click of his lighter, letting it sit upon his lips and occasionally puffing. “ 

“Well, I think we should go from easy to hard so..” The doctor smirked sleezily, stepping up from her originally seated position to face him. She unzipped her rather tight dress which showed off her curves and every other healthily proportioned asset, stepping out of it shamelessly and nearby having a very interested and slightly shocked David. 

His jaw almost dropped, he wasn’t expecting this but boy was he going to enjoy it. Stepping closer, he came chest to chest with her, tilting his head almost cautiously as he hungrily attacked her lips and was caught in fiery reply. The attraction was blatant, she’d only been there two minutes and he was unravelling his towel. Dr. Bennett wasn’t just looking to admire his work today.. 


	2. Well Hello There..

They embraced eagerly, backing down onto the mountain of pillows and blanket where they continued to make out for several long moments. David’s fingers teased around the lacy undergarments at the inners of her thighs, smiling as she squealed against his lips in delight. 

“Is there one coworker you haven’t slept with yet..” She teased mightily making him smirk with obvious mischief. “Maybe…” He growled, “I’ve lost track” David started to attack her soft neck with kisses, nipping and finding her weak spots everytime she squirmed underneath him. Of course David knew this wasn’t going to be a friendly call by, he had an outrageous reputation beyond his career for what he did in his spare time and it wasn’t just paperwork. 

Georgia’s back arched to his hot breath tickling her throat and the kisses appearing all the way. A soft sigh left her lips, pulling his towel away as his slender fingers came to undo her bra and toss it aside. All she could think about when she felt them working nimbly is where else she’d like them to be. 

“I’ve heard about you all over big boy.” She whispered, running her hand down his slightly toned hairless chest, letting it slow when it came to rub against his stomach and then his thighs. Two could play the teasing game. 

David had a wicked grin, his breathing becoming ragged to the teasing touches as his fingers hooked loosely around the hem of the underwear and yanked them off too. Without warning he swooped down to kisses at her stomach, his fingers teasing her folds with no hesitation. “God I need you.. Please.” She moaned, wriggling against him until his hot mouth dived in and began to work it’s wonders on her, making sure she could see his dark mischievous eyes while he worked. 

“Ohhhh.. Mm.” She cried, grabbing handfuls of his hair immediately, feeling his intense eyes pierce her fluttering ones. His tongue worked as he slipped in one finger, two.. thrusting them deep and letting them curl as he did so, holding her down with his free hand. 

“David! Shit!” She moaned explosively, hitting her climax quickly and thrusting against his fingers riding out the pleasure. He pulled his mouth away eventually and waited until her eyes fluttered back open before he slipped the soaking fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. 

“Wow… You really d-.. Don’t mess around do you” She panted, letting her breathing calm slightly. Before he was crawling back up chest to chest and snogging her again. Georgia mewled as she tasted herself on his tongue, pressing her hands down his back to cup his ass and press it enthusiastically. 

David took her hint and pressed down, entering her slowly and letting her get used to his sizeable cock inch for inch. “Uh.. You’re so big.” She gasped, only having to feel half of him to realise. 

David grunted when he was nestled all the way, beginning to thrust his hips rhythmically and felt the bed rocking slowly against the wall. 

“Uhh… Damn” He uttered with a groan right against her ear, his ragged breath tickling her. Georgia moaned wildly, with her nails digging into his shoulder blades, running down and leaving scratch marks. The sound of deep heavenly groans against her ear sending her into a second orgasm instantly. 

“Fuckkkk..” He moaned throatily, climaxing with her and thrusting harder as his surrender quickly filled her, pulling out moments later and rolling to lay beside her, covered in a light perspiration and breathing heavily coming down from his high. 

Georgia could hardly feel her legs, making no attempt to move anything but her hand which came to brush through his damp hair. “I just showered as well..” 


	3. The Labs

Calmed from their highs, Georgia was straddling David with a tenacity to draw out her first meeting with the professor. Smooching his soft neck and stubbled chin as he sighed softly and gave into her affections. 

Suddenly the door swung open and another doctor rushed in without even a knock, walking in on the last thing he expected to see but the urgency on his face meant he threw the sight aside quickly for what he’d actually rudely interrupted for. 

“Dr. Bennett, there’s been a break through at the labs, put some clothes on and bring Dr… Dr Jones along?” The young doctor clicked who it was, the face was distinct and hardly forgotten around their science district, Dr. Jones was the face of many different successful projects and now about to add another to his list. 

Pink faced and feeling the unprofessional and embarrassing stance of the situation, Georgia moved off of him and quickly scrambled into clothes along with David who looked sternly pissed off that they’d been interrupted as he specified privacy was necessary.. Never know what David would be getting up to.

They rushed along with the young doctor who had his name badge reading James but David didn’t mention it immediately. 

\- 

Drove down to the lab about a mile out from the hotel, everyone around him had a strong ozzy conversation while he sat back and tried very hard to understand the whole thing. 

They got out quickly and were escorted inside to the lab David hadn’t yet visited, straight down corridors with big metal heavy doors and a generic almost hospital look. White with blue floors and windows into each test lab or various room. 

Right at the end of the hallway they went through a door marked ‘top secret’ and were greeted with unpleasant sounds and sight. 

“What the fuck is going on!” David ordered, looking around at monkeys that were each in their individual pods obviously to be tested upon. But most of them were being aggressive and thrashing around angrily, hissing and scratching like never before of what they’d seen. 

Whatever was injected had really agitated them and one even went as far to bite a technician who was in the next room being checked over. 

“These monkeys were all injected with the same micro biotic formula you created sir. Your English lab sent it down here for testing and..” James had started to explain when David looked really worried suddenly. “You.. It wasn’t ready, the formula was phase one and very unstable. I specifically labelled it as unstable.” He frowned, running a stressed hand through his hair and following on into another room of quieter monkeys that were yet to be injected. 

“So far sir, we’ve managed to identify a change in molecular structure. And it’s quite alarming. We don’t know what you intended on but these are the results.” And James showed him to a microscope, looking through curiously and gasping in pure fear. 

“But.. But I didn’t make this. It wasn’t an aggressive virus like this.” He began, pulling away and pushing his glasses back up. “This is bad. This is really bad.” David shook his head, pacing round to check altered formulas of his. “Ah. This is the original, whatever your guys have done has reacted badly with the protozoa” He sighed, his head darted back up. 

“Did you say that your tech was bitten?” David took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could, knowing this was one massive fiasco and his very first mistake. But at the same time he warned not to touch his unfinished projects. 

“Show me to the medical ward.” David ordered.. 


	4. Alive?

“But sir the…” Jake began, seeing the fierce look of David’s and deciding to keep his mouth shut as soon as he began. 

“Right this way.” And with that they were off through each hallway again, seeing different faces and rooms, things David hadn’t really witnessed before in many other labs. Whatever this place was, he didn’t feel all too safe. 

Security was scattered around the perimeter which pretty much summed it up for him, it was government affiliated and David hated the thought of it. He’d always been against working for the higher powers to make weapons or any other war inflicting plan which was mostly what they used these labs for. 

“Through there and on the left, I’m not allowed through so I’ll have to meet you here shortly.” Jake mumbled, turning on his heels and heading in the opposite direction without another word. 

David found him to be acting strange but said nothing of it, a lot of young just graduated doctors got nervous around him, he was of high authority and status in the area and the hardened demeanor he had scared them off. 

Slowly approaching the door marked with medical engravings and labels, he scanned his id card at the lock and used the finger biometrics before pushing through and curiously looking around. 

The lab was eerily quiet, not a person in sight until he reached the reinforced window of a room and saw a man laying still in a hospital bed. There was no one else around him, no one tending him like protocol was sure of and he was just about to enter the room when someone’s hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Dr. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Spoke a familiar voice, the hairs on the back of David’s neck stood. “What’s wrong with this man?” He asked quietly, staring hard through the glass at the resting body. 

“That’s exactly what I was going to ask you.” She walked round him and pulled his hand to follow her. 

\- 

Ending up in the room nearest, David sat at a desk with Georgia, flicking through files and reading the techs notes. “How long has he been there?” David wondered aloud, adjusting his glasses as he read closer. 

“All night.” Georgia answered, putting her hands down on the desk and looking ready to interrogate him. “You knew what you were making right?”

“I clicked on after a while. Everyone in my lab was acting really sketchy, there were men in suits in and out of our sector four times. I told them when I signed the contract to work I never wanted any involvement with the government.” David explained, narrowing his eyes at her, they seemed to be the only ones around uninformed of the activity. 

“Neither was I. I’m assuming you’ve had a bonus this month too, filthy bastards will do anything for money.” She agreed, they were on the same page. 

“So are we supposed to have no clue what’s going on?” He asked quieter, leaning back in his chair with the stress apparent all over his face. 

“I think so. And now I think we’re supposed to take the blame for this creation too” She stressed, looking over at the window of the door just incase. 

“Georgia. What has happened to the tech. Because if I’m not mistaken his heart monitor is off and he’s unattended.” David raised his suspicions. 

“Died just before we got here. Might as well examine him.” She got up and followed him out of the room and unlocked the door with her own card, holding the door for him. 

The stench hit him straight away and his face grew pale every step he took into the room. “Georgia, I thought you said he’d only just passed.” He coughed, covering his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his lab coat. 

“He.. He did?” She was sure of it, he was definitely alive this morning. 

David pulled on latex gloves and a mask, shuddering as he stood over the man and started to examine his stats, decomposure had already begun but something was off about it. 

“Are you sure, this looks at least two weeks old.” He stated with a frown, lifting the arm and looking at the scabs of the bite which was green and purple. 

“What the fuck! Georgia” He shouted as the hand suddenly took a strong hard grip of David’s wrist and the eyes of the corpse opened, a horrible sound erupting from its mouth. 

“Help! Georgia?” She panicked and rushed over, pulling at the hand and backing away from the table with David. 

An intercom sounded and siren began, the lights flickering as red ones came on and barely illuminated their faces, David pulled Georgia out of the room and ran down the hallway with her towards the medical wards exit which was sealed. 

A crackling sound came from the intercom and then there were gunshots echoing nearby and screams. “You were good doctors but I’m afraid we can’t let that virus leave this lab” Sounded through the intercom and startled them; they were setup, this was a trap and whatever was in that room now was angry, hearing the Glass smash and groans erupt from just down the hall. 

“Quick, this way” Georgia whispered, clenching his arm and running the opposite direction from the creature with fright… 


	5. Trapped..

David followed Georgia down the hallway with urgency, already trembling at the thought of not making it out of the lab alive. Right now it was life or death no in between, but the pair were both high up in the district, they had some tricks up their sleeves. 

Running into the end room of the hallway used for surgical instances, could his luck get any worse? David breathed with distress, looking up at her as she dragged him down to the floor to a kneeling position. “They’ve sealed all the doors, closed off the whole compound and if I guess correctly there will be a handful of armed forces outside.” She whispered, crawling over to a lighter patch in the carpet and ripping it off to reveal a hatchway. 

“This leads out past the compound fence to the lake.. It’s sewage but it’s the only way you and will possibly escape.” She worried, starting to unlock the clips on the side before she tugged open the trapdoor and sat back, a disgusting odour starting to leak into the room to which David heaved and covered his face with his lab coats collar. 

“You first.” David ordered, noticing how small the hatch was and urgency creeping in more when the gunshots grew louder and footsteps echoed just metres away in the hall. 

Georgia didn’t hesitate, jumping down into the pipeway using the ladder and covering her nose too. David’s attention drew back to the door as something started to rattle the door handle which they’d jammed shut. 

Backing away, he hoisted himself down, almost losing his grip as he patted for the handle to close the hatch and swung it shut just seconds before the creature burst through and let out an ear piercing screech. 

“Ugh it stinks..” He mumbled, crawling along behind her and shuddering more at the black goopy liquid covering his hands and knees. Whatever it took to escape was a risk he was willing to take. His mind was running at a million thoughts per second and a tremble refusing to leave with anxious burden weighing down on him. What had he created, a weapon? A monster? Whatever it was, the virus was spreading across the lab and with over a dozen monkeys free and carrying, anything could happen. 

\- 

Minutes later David and Georgia emerged from the slimy pipe in the open daylight, blaring onto their half drenched bodies. 

“This place is in the middle of nowhere how’re we supp-..” Georgia slapped a hand across his mouth, ducking down behind a rock and holding him against it. “Shh..” She warned quietly letting go as she peered from the edge of the rock sneakily, spotting a jeep parked up with two patrolling soldiers looking around for any loose creatures. 

“I think I found our ride. Have you ever taken out an armed soldier before?” She joked briefly, whatever light was left was what she intended to create. 

“No but there’s a first for everything.” He muttered, peering too and looking back at her. “Alright. On 3. 1. 2. 3!” He dashed out towards the first guard and she grabbed the second from behind, knocking them out clean with a move you’d expect to see in a thriller. 

“Where’d you learn that?” He frowned peculiarly, actually having a small wicked smile of adrenaline on his face. 

“Navy. You?” She mused, jumping into the passengers seat as he did the drivers and turning the key in to ignite the engine with a roar. “CIA.” He winked, smiling as he pressed his foot down and they shot off down the road as quickly as possible. 

\- 

The lab was situated in the middle of the Tanami desert where the heat soared and the sand piled. There was not a spot of life for miles and miles but it was fairly hidden in the middle of nowhere nobody would like to venture. 

They arrived in the nearby town within the hour, stepping out of the car which they ditched along a shady side alley and walked back to his hotel hastily. 

The place was deserted or at least it seemed to be, not a person in sight as they rushed upstairs to his hotel room and locked the door behind them. 

“You sure they won’t come looking?” He asked with concern as he shut the Curtains and turned back to lean against the counter, a stressed hand running through his hair. 

“Not yet. We have at least twenty four hours, right now we’re technically dead until they realise.” She explained, walking over to him slowly and boldly running her hand down his chest. 

David looked down at her with curious eyes, “I need to take a shower.. I reek. So do you.” He mumbled, slipping away and wandering into the bathroom. 

Georgia sighed, agreeing with that thought and following him into the bathroom as she caught his sly offer. 

David stripped off and tossed the clothes into the corner and farthest away from him, noting to himself to burn them they were beyond saving with all the sticky black glue type mixture drenched in them. 

He tested the water as it ran before stepping in with a contented sigh, letting the hot steamy water run over his hair and down his back and chest. 

Georgia stripped off too, chucking her clothes in the same spot with distasteful looks and daring open the shower door to join him. 

His gaze lifted, it looked softer than his usual hardened jawline way. His back was pressed to the wall as she backed him into it, reaching up to steal his lips. 

He returned it as his eyes fluttered, sighing softly as one of her hands ran through his now soaking hair and another rubbed a knot on his shoulder. 

“You never relax… And I don’t think I’ve ever seen a picture of you smiling.” She noted, feeling the knot and tension all over his shoulder. 

“I work hard, never get a break. How am I suppose to relax…” He mumbled, humming softly to her gentler handling and massaging touch. 

“At least smile every once in a while.” Her hand pressed to his other shoulder to relieve it. 

“I do.” He retaliated weakly, gasping lightly at her fingertips reaching a certain weak spot. 

“I mean properly. You can’t count laughing at your own jokes as smiling Mr.” She teased, leaning her head in to nip at the soft skin of his neck. 

“I forgot how to when I accepted this nightmare.” He grumbled, moaning quietly at her nipping, to Georgia pleasure. 

“Why did you start?” She asked, stroking her hands down his firm and slightly toned chest. 

“I needed a change of scenery, change of lifestyle.. The way I headed, death was inevitable.” 

“Fair enough. One he’ll to another.” She shrugged, a naughty smirk on her face when her hand lowered over his stomach and over his manhood. 

David remained still, he didn’t open his eyes or flinch when she touched further. “How often do you get the luxury of a woman’s company?” She wondered, taking a grasp of his length and starting to rub slowly. 

“Not often enough.” He breathed, drawing in a sharp breath at the light friction. 

It was true, he was quite popular with the ladies but his work never permitted him the time to entertain their offers. Much to his discontent but he was a very hard worker, that got his first attentions before anything else. 

“ _Mm.._ ” He hummed lowly, his breaths shortening as her hand ran to cup his balls gently and squeeze them as the other worked faster and the grip tighter, he hardened in her palm instantly. 

His head pressed back against the tiles, soft sighs and groans rolling from his tongue as he did not protest to her tending to his every tension. 

Slowly Georgia slid down, his eyes flickered open and he watched her, on her knees. 

She suckled on the tip curiously, looking up at his handsome features contorting with pleasure already. 

“And to think.. You’re wasting such a beautiful cock.” She spoke seductively, wrapping her lips around him and licking along with her tongue, taking him down her throat and back up repeatedly. 

“ _Uhhhhh.. Christ._ ” David eyes rolled and his hand came up to rest the back of her head, pressing her down a little further trying to fit as much of himself as possible. 

She gagged a little, tasting his precum she knew he was close to release by the way his fingers starting to clench around her hair. 

“Fuck.. _Ohhhh.._ God Georgia.” His knees almost gave way as he shook and groaned throatily, waves of ecstasy running through him as he released, the warm seed running down her lips after she pulled away. 

Waiting until his eyes were back on hers, she licked up the dribbling seed sexily and eyed him up, coming to stand up. 

David attacked her lips, pulling her down so she was against the wall instead and running his fingers against her wet folds as he snogged her freely. 

It was rare he got such attention but he was still ripe and ready to go, just because it was a luxury now didn’t mean it always was. He was very good at what he did… 


	6. Growing Intrigue..

Dr. Jones had travelled the world and saw it’s vast sights, but never in recreational situations. Not that it mattered to him being a budding artist that always absorbed his surroundings for creative influence. Simple things like the pink shades of the sky to the litter free parks in the cleaner countries caught his eyes, he was a sucker for close details. 

His job was always this stressful however, he’d learned to expect and accept it and maybe become just a little more dull afterwards when it was all over. David had a secret love of adrenaline that Georgia hadn’t figured yet but nevertheless this situation of theirs was dire. 

\- 

Pressed back into the ceramic tiles with the hot steamy water rushing through his hair and down his back. He leaned into her with a flash of lust and mischief in his eyes. David suited the profile of dominant, and he made it pretty plain to see, half of the poor doctors didn’t even want to go near him when they knew he was in their sector for work because of his cold intimidating shell he’d obtained after multiple ocassions of trust misuse and all the violence that came with the jobs he’d been through. 

Pressing his forehead to hers curiously, he gave her a warmer smile and fluttered his lashes. “I told you. I can be nice.” He pointed out, still teasing her between the legs. “But I can be cruel too.” David slipped his fingers in and pulled them away, returning to teasing her. “You have no idea what I’ve been through Georgia. How many years did you serve?” 

“F-.. Five.” She whined, staying pressed and trying not to wriggle against him as much as his piercing gaze was making her want to. His eyes were strange, mismatched in colour or that’s just how they appeared, but the strength and intimidation in them was quite realistic. Except Georgia had dealt with this sort of misdemeaour tonnes in her time serving. Many people that went in innocent civvies and came out with a thirst to kill, something in their brain switched. A button that shouldn’t be pressed, probably red and marked dangerous. She wasn’t really for violence, it wasn’t in her nature it was just what her Father had swayed her to do in the beginning with no inhabition to doing anything else. No confidence to step up to anything that required the intelectual minds of the labs that she now worked in. 

“Hmm. So you’re a lucky one ey’? Still got that sweet smile.. and all your limbs.” He probed, unaware of the calculating looks she was giving him. Georgia knew he wasn’t really like this, he didn’t relax enough but when he did. If she could get him to she’d be sure to find a different man entirely. Or at least that’s what she was going off if they even went anywhere after all of this. If they survived this government affair. 

“David..” He pressed his spare fingers to her lips, positioning himself to finish what he started earlier before he was rudely interrupted. “Please listen to me. Look at me.” She said more sternly, cupping her hand under his chin to face her looking softly at him. “You’re not this. I don’t believe it. I’ve seen it too many times so don’t waste my time with all your I’m a bad man bullshit.” 

“You’re a good man. I can see it in your eyes. When you think no ones looking, I saw them soften, I saw you smile.” She sighed, humming at his lips suddenly pressing to hers. Georgia wouldn’t give up on him because she knew deep down there was something else, it was natural human behaviour to see one put a wall up and end up building it too high to climb back over. 

Jerking his hips forward, he eased into her and was patience with her slowly relaxing and taking him inch by inch. “Mmm..” She moaned against his neck as she caressed the soft skin, running her hand over his chest and holding the other loosely at his lower back. 

“D-David..” Her pitch heightened as he worked his hips much harder and faster, using his hips with expertise and giving her breasts his hands willing attention. David growled under his breath and was soon groaning along with her in echoing chorus. Something about shower sex really got him going, the heat, intimacy of the location and generally how clean an environment it was made him comfortable. 

In the back of his mind he didn’t even consider where this was going. Him and her? David wasn’t a relationships man, he was promiscuous and moved onto any other woman in the next town as he moved frequently. But Georgia had other ideas entirely, she was already planning ahead. 

“Shit..” She clawed at him, digging her nails in to which he whimpered in half pain and half pleasure. It was a delicious mixture and he returned the gesture, dragging his nails down her and settling them into her hips as they both began to pant against each other’s shoulders. 

“David.. I’m gonna… Ohhhhh..” She moaned louder right against his ear and arched, her hips jerking against his naturally as she climaxed and clenched around him. 

David groaned hard and couldn’t hold back his release any longer, panting intensely as he released nestled in her. And just as he was opening his eyes she silenced him with a heated kiss. 

\- 

Ten minutes later they emerged from the bathroom together, their skin red from the heat of the shower and both sporting towels. David’s around his waist loosely and hers more like a toga covering all the main areas, not that she needed to around his ever watchful eye. 

“Are you sure we’re safe. I have a bad feeling about this.” He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply, taking quite a few puffs before he looked at her. Georgia placed her hands at her hips and gave him a dissaproving look. “Yes for now. How many a day?” 

“I don’t know.. I don’t count, eighty maybe..” He coughed as he sat down and leaned back in a leather chair, drying his hair out into a massive fluffy mess with his towel. She giggled and bit her lip, he looked so cute with his hair all fluffed up like a duckling drying it’s wings. “You should cut down. They’re expensive and all they do is harm. Do you even know half the shit they put into those deathsticks.” She lectured him but he just turned off and ended up ignoring her, getting up to change into some fresh clothes. 

“Fancy dinner out then? It may be our last.” He offered to change the subject and as polite gesture. Anything to take his mind off the anxieties he was feeling about staying in this place. He didn’t feel comfortable and it just made him grumpier and far more tense. Getting a smile out of him was harder than cracking a coconut in these circumstances. 

“Yeah why not.” Georgia smiled flimsily, hiding her blushed cheeks as she ran the towel through her hair. Truthfully she had been after him for a while, ever since they’d first met years before at a meeting in Germany. They had a fling once before but she didn’t reach him in time, he left her before morning struck because that’s what he was used to. But to her he was the most handsome and intriguing man she’d ever met. He wasn’t like the other’s, she could sense the real person he was and she knew he was a good man. He’d done plenty of life saving work to prove that, cures and vaccines for certain viruses, there was no better than Dr. Jones and for that he had a heavy pocket, but he didn’t flaunt. 

Maybe this’d be the first time he was appreciative of all the money he’d earnt because he never really used it, taking out a grand was like finding a penny on the street to him. Sometimes it was quite miserable but he didn’t like to think of money, that wasn’t why he did his job, only what people thought he did it for with the way he held himself around the workplace. A man could be strict and maybe have some trust issues but still be a good man at the center.. 


	7. Date night..

“Are you ready yet princess?” Georgia called in, stood waiting behind the door all freshened up with a red dress on and light makeup just to cover the basics. She wasn’t much of a girly girl but since she was around the most beautiful man she believed to exist she might as well make an effort, hope to impress him? Or was that going too far. 

David fathed and rushed around, looking himself in the mirror and combing his hair one last time. He was certainly a princess about his appearance. As much as fashion didn’t matter his hair certainly did, and he did like to dress smart especially if he was accompanied by a lady. Maybe impress her a little, or was he being a bit farfetched? 

Strolling out with their suitcases in hand, David followed her out down to the restaurant in the hotel and stopped her before they reached the doors. “Not here, I meant somewhere out and about.” He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her out instead to a cab he’d already ordered before. 

Holding her hand and helping her in, he sat back and told the driver the directions before enduring a quiet yet pleasant journey view wise to the center of the town where the nightlife was a little more to his taste. A sense of probable danger, just something to keep him interested was all he needed. David led a very strange legacy but there was a method to his madness. 

“Here y'are, keep the change.” He paid the driver with a generous tip as ever wherever he went. David always was charitable and looking to help, that was something he couldn’t possibly ignore and she’d noticed with the tip that he was more kind than he always let off. He had a harder time showing his real self to people he knew or would see everyday than complete strangers that he did a favour, he preffered his generousity anonymous enough. A few times he’d been in the papers for looking after homeless and such but his coworkers never believed it was actually him because of who they knew in work which was separate. 

Being a gentleman, he held her hand and wrapped her arm in his as he strided into the restaurant he’d picked out with her. Georgia’s cheeks flustered and she gasped, it looked very expensive and was clearly five star. He didn’t have to go to all this effort for her. But in David’s mind he definitely did, it all mattered to him, impression and ego. 

“Table for Two reserved, Dr.Jones.” He spoke to the waiter, who guided them to their table which was in a quieter more discrete corner of the restaurant. It was surprisingly busy considering the exortion of the place but she knew David was a man of wealth with all his accolade and value in the workplace, this was like grabbing a takeaway to him. 

“Champagne?” He offered as the waiter set down an ice bucket with a gold sealed bottle, also clearly expensive. “Please.” She nodded, sitting upright and being polite as she tilted her glass for him to pour before he poured his own. “This place.. wow.” She finally began, clearing her throat and starting friendly conversation with him. 

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble David, I thought we were just going out for dinner.” Georgia teased him with a playful nudge. “Well I.. This is regular to me.. I didn’t know what you classed normal but this is me.” He laughed lightly, lightening up a bit from his stern frown into a more relaxed face now they were alone and hidden from most angles of the restaurant. 

David picked out a menu for them both, handing her one and starting to flick through his. “What’re you ordering darling, it’s all on me.” He asked with a curious look, already knowing what he wanted. It was ritual for David to try a steak from every restaurant he explored, still on the hunt for the best steak. “Um.. ooh. Steak I suppose.” She shrugged, raising her eyebrows at his little grin suddenly popping up. He was loosening up, she could see it, he’d allowed her a glimpse of him just there and it made her stomach flip. “What’s up with you, excited about something?” 

“I’m ‘Relaxing’ for you dear.” He put an emphasis on his sentence, winking at her and leaning back to almost slouch in her chair to let her know she didn’t have to sit so formally. Georgia’s heart pounded at the endearments he was using and the smiles that were coming more frequently and naturally. 

“Ah yes, two steaks please. Mine rare, the lady’s medium to well.” He told the waiter, returning to face her, already on his third glass by now as was she. Bubbly went straight to his head but so far he was doing a good job hiding his slightly tipsiness. “You never told me what you did.” She pondered, leaning forward and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes with intent. 

“I did. CIA. I can’t really go through the details in public.” He muttered quieter. Blabbing about his past job was a very big mistake he could make quite easily. Because they kept tabs on him and everyone in the country, every country. Surveillance wasn’t just for the one place to see, it was for the government to watch over it’s people. 

“Understood. You can tell me about it later on the plane.” She nodded, speaking quieter and dismissing of it. “What about you, what did you do in the Navy?” “Marine Biologist.” She smiled and puffed her chest proudly. Georgia was insecure about her intelligence but her various jobs said otherwise and she was infact very smart. David raised his eyebrows and looked impressed, “Any reason why you went Navy?” He didn’t really like the military, not after half the things he’d witnessed. “The money.. The sights.. Oh the view was sublime from the submarines.” “Oh I bet. I’ve been on my fair share of planes in my time too. I’ve probably been everywhere you’ve been and more.”

David was interrupted by the plates being placed down for them, along with another fresh bottle of champagne and their cutlery. “Oh that looks divine.” David licked his lips and straightened up to holster his cutlery, starting to cut away immediately and drizzle his sauce all over. David’s was done to perfection in his eyes, but Georgia looked over it with disgust and then hers with more satisfaction, she wasn’t a fan of food with blood. “What are you? A vampire!” She teased when she looked at his, tucking into her own food.

\- 

“Maybe..” He rolled his eyes and got on with eating his food. David ate very fast like he almost wasn’t chewing, finishing way before she’d even cut up her steak. “Take it easy there big boy.” Georgia was surprised at how quickly he ate, he certainly was hungry. “Hmm, what’s on the dessert menu.” He chuckled, feeling like a right pig for how much he could eat. “You know, for a slim man like you. I wouldn’t expect you to eat so much..” 

“Everyone says that, I have a fast metabolism luckily.. and I keep in shape with various hobbies of course.” He felt flattered and just took her ‘slim’ as a compliment. Pulling a pair of steel framed yet fine glasses from his breast pocket, he placed them on and felt a little shy wearing his glasses, he didn’t do it often but the menu had really fine print. “You’re in really good shape.. you’re just beautiful all over aren’t you.” She sighed, forgetting that she wasn’t meant to be so blatant but he looked surprised and smiled with pride. “ 

“T-thankyou, you’re beautiful too.” He giggled, a little lost for words for a moment or two. They shared a stare and she puckered her lips as he leant over and delivered her a much soft more inviting kiss than he’d allowed her yet. “Was this a date?” She asked with a coy look, “Well.. I.. Yeah.” He admitted, blushing and coming out of his shell a lot as he relaxed and dimmed down into more of the man he was, a gentleman with a sweet heart and good intentions. Georgia was the first person from work to witness it and luckily no one else would believe her if she tried to tell them he had a soft side.. 


	8. Not so fast..

After dessert, they’d successfully demolished three bottles of champagne between them and a hot fudge cake and were stood outside waiting for their cab to be back to escort them to the airport. David already had the tickets, he had made it as simple and quick as he could in fear or risk of any personnel on the alert for them around. Of course he may’ve been being a bit paranoid but what else could he do. Better to be safe than sorry. 

“Oh you’re such a charmer you..” She slapped his arm playfully, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him into her strong embrace right in the middle of the street. They were a bit too intoxicated to care, obnoxious to their surroundings and even to their driver for a moment or two before he beeped his horn and flashed his lights. 

David felt rather drunk and lightheaded but she was definitely more of a lightweight of him, he was holding her up and they had to be at the airport yet. Luckily they were first class and at this time of night it shouldn’t be so busy or much of a fuss. 

“C'mon Love.” He guided her into the taxi and came toppling in after her, giggling endlessly and just managing to clip the handle to shut the door with his foot as his head ended up resting in her lap. David went to straighten up but she could see his eyes and going and she pressed him back down to lay, stroking her fingers lightly over his field of stubble until he fell asleep. He was prone to naps, he always had ‘quick’ naps as he had such a busy mind, was such a busy animated person that he needed the time to relax for a moment and regain his energy. 

Georgia sighed happily as she ran her hand through his locks of fluffy brown hair, watching him snore and sleep like a baby all the way to the airport. 

\- 

An hour later, David was woke gently to Georgia sing in his ear and rubbing his shoulder. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at her, feeling just as tipsy as he did when he fell asleep and smiling earnestly at her. “We’re here.” She told him, straightening out his hair with a few pats and his collar which she’d upturned so he slept comfier. The red in the cheek he’d laid against was cute and even more so when he yawned tinily and stretched out like a starfish. Georgia was so surprised he’d relaxed, he was giving her the pleasure of meeting him, the actual David Jones. The privelege came to few but he just hoped that maybe that’d spell the rest out for her that he was interested so he didn’t have to get all blushy fidgety and explain. 

David was as soft as marshmallow, had a heart of gold and solid mind and she just sighed at what a waste it felt to be that he always had to put up this tough, doctory act around everyone, even her at first. If only she could help him come out of his shell to everyone as much as she knew that wouldn’t happen. 

He got up and helped her out of the car, grabbing their bags and insisting he could carry both, holding her hand in his as they headed towards the port they were supposed to be in. And then the intercom sounded outside and lot’s of people were coming out but not many entering, odd? David strode in with her anyway, hearing the message repeat “Numerous flights have been cancelled.” He panicked a little, his palms sweating as they went through to check the terminal’s flight schedules. 

“Fuck. All flights have been cancelled what on earth.. What is going on.” He addressed a hostess walking towards the exit with haste, “We’re shutting the ports, no one’s allowed to leave the country over proclaimation of a..” She was rushed along without being able to get her last words in and he frowned peculiarly, turning to head out with her. “Why now! What if.. what if they find us” He almost yelled, lowering his tone and his eyes to the floor, obviously distressed and confused. 

“Calm, calm.” She spoke to him, going to stand in front of him and hold him by the forearms to stop him pacing on for a minute. “Listen, It’s not the end of the world. Let’s go on a journey, to wherever you like, within the country of course.” She tried her technique of rubbing the backs of his hands and looking him in the eye to keep him focused on her. “Whatever happens David, I’m going to stick with you. I have your back.”

David sighed and felt frustrated his plans hadn’t gone accordingly, listening to her and finding her statement reassuring enough. “Okay, we’ll call a taxi get into central and hire a car yeah?” He nodded and followed her out of the airport, keeping her close and her hand tight in his as they were wedged in crowds of other heated customers being dismissed the same as them. Some look fearful, some were running out of the doors, others were walking out with angry frowns and some were shouting. It was just what Australia needed to do to start a riot so this reason for closure better be good. Whatever it was David knew it had to be something serious for the airport to close and cancel everything. 

\- 

Sat in the back of a taxi again for a good hour, Georgia napped this time while David stayed stressed with anxious thoughts and alert, peering from the window the whole time with aimless thoughts bombarding his mind and biting chunks out of his subconcious mind. Eventually they arrived in central and David woke her in the same way she did him. Georgia woke to a silky smooth voice singing against her ear and woke with a lazy smile, leaning up to peck right at his lips. “You have a beautiful singing voice, why didn’t you move on to sing!” She greeted him with that pokey question, “Because… I didn’t think about it at the time and I ain’t the greatest singer.” He had thought about music and the arts when he was younger but he never got round to it, he was quickly routed into the same path as his father. 

“David.. You could read the entire dictionary to me and I’d still emplode, you have such a relaxing but ugh.. beautiful voice.” She mumured, he registered her as still drunk and unaware and nodded along, helping her out of the car as they grabbed their bags and were off to explore for their ride. 


	9. Joyriding

“You needn’t remind me of what I could’ve been..” He rolled his eyes and got out first, holding the door for her as she stumbled out of the taxi herself and he paid the driver generously as usual, grabbing their bags off him and taking her arm to keep her steady as well as maybe needing a little steadying on his feet himself.

“God.. we really shouldn’t have drank all that champers..” David smirked, and Georgia smirked back at him in the same mischievious manner before they high fived like it was an achievement. Which between them it was and they were also quite drunk and it was hardly likely they’d remember much of these passing hour so what the heck. 

“Um.. How’re we gonna drive a car if we rent it?” He mused, walking her down the pavement towards the nearest garage where there were the rental cars around. “Illegally duh..” She nudged him, “We’re technically dead, what’s the worst that could happen.” 

“Well for a start, we could crash and die horribly.” David was always so serious, even drunk; obviously not drunk enough yet. “How much alcohol do I need to feed you before you’ll just let loose and have some fun.” She swayed, pulling him in the doorway and walking up to the front desk with him, he was pulling both of the suitcases behind him boredly, being the gentleman and all as he was rightfully. 

“What’s the best car you got for hire.. or for sale?” David asked, he was looking to splash out if they were going to have ‘fun’ in this little joyride they’d proposed to one another so recklessly while both quite intoxicated. Hopefully the worker wouldn’t smell it on their breaths or notice by Georgia’s swaying so he straightened out and kept very serious demeanoured and not drunk to order the persay car. 

“We have two lambourghini aventadors outback but they’re only for sale sir.” The man explained with an inquistive frown, it wasn’t often he got buy happy hot shots around here in such a small deserted town outback but maybe near the airport it was to be expected at some point. “How much.” David said bluntly, he had a whole load to blow and nothing to worry him about spending it as he could keep this car in his already vast and spend heavy collection, he was quite big on fast cars as he was quite a speed loving person when it came to driving. “Eight hundred thousand.” 

“I’ll take it.” He nodded, smiling at Georgia’s mortified face and raising his eyebrows. “You said joyride didn’t you miss, or did I mishear you?” 

“N-no.. But that’s crazy money to spend on a car!” She exclaimed and the man looked between them both confusedly, “Do you want it or not then?” 

“Yes!” “No!” They said at the same time and then she took him aside and took him by the shoulders, “Is it worth it? How much do you have?” Georgia warned him, looking more serious herself for a moment and he just smiled amusedly. “Go get the keys mate, I’ll be there in a minute to pay.” He said over his shoulder turning back to her. “Enough.. this is like grocery shopping for me hun.” He shrugged, taking her hand and dragging her to follow him to the back to check the car out. 

“Black sports or Green racing?” The man asked showing him them both as he removed the waterproof covers of them both, they were polished and in mint condition but the green car and model definitely looked him and he pointed at that one before he was taken back out to pay. “Okay, pin.” The man said and David entered it swiftly and the man was shocked when it wasn’t declined, he thought this was a casual gag but then chucked David the keys and let him out of the garage using the gate controls. “Get in.” David smiled cheekily, unlocking it using the keys fob and getting in beside her at the driver’s seat. “Oh this is so not a good idea.. I love it.” He chuckled, turning on the radio and driving out slowly to park up outside for a moment and workout his barings with the fancy car, it was very new, very clean and very him and the speed dial made him almost feel aroused with the adrenaline it could accompany. “This car is heaven.. why didn’t I think of this sooner?” He grinned, turning up the radio on a bass heavy jungle track that he’d been into and starting the engine again, it sounded so smooth to his ears and felt like he was floating when he only pressed the gas with his toe and they shot off down the road at an already illegal speed. 

“Woooo!” She giggled, opening the window and letting the wind literally slap her in the face. Joyriding wasn’t something he’d really taken much thought into until now but he did most things by the books but technically by the government they were dead until they found no bodies in those labs tomorrow so it was all clear they were ghosts for a while and free. 

“Where’re we going then?” David asked, slowing down a little until he was hitting one hundred only and turning corners smoothly like walking a dream for him as he was quite the driver fanatic. “Hmm.. Let’s go to Sydney.” She smiled, pointing to the helpful gps interface already setup for them and up on the screen, “Only fourty minutes in this car apparently..” She laughed, “If that were my shitty old rust bucket it’d be fourty days from here.” 

“Yeah let’s get as far from this place as possible.” He nodded, pressing his foot down as they reached a daringly long straight which could be going for miles and allowed him to test the limits and really see what this car could do. They reached the end of fourty miles within ten minutes, overtaking cars occasionally and gaudishly with no intent to slow down until they reached a curve still doing approximately one hundred and eighty most of the way. 

\- 

By time they reached sydney only twenty five minutes had passed and they’d broken all the rules, overtaking with speeds of up to almost three hundred at stretchs and really pushing their danger hungry limits especially with him still highly intoxicated it was surprising they were alive but he was cautious too and despite drinking a lot he could handle his drink well as he drank often and maybe a bit too much most days of his life; some said he was addicted but he just lived life to the fullest in his own extravagant opinion with his head in the clouds most days. 

They rolled up at a motel just outside town, nothing fancy but he was feeling the need to stop and wanted more booze nevertheless. David got out with her and carried the bags, still narked at the fact that their plans on escaping the country had been stalled but hopefully in sydney they’d get out in time.. or would they? 

He wandered in with her, looking around and smiling. It didn’t look too bad and definitely not the worst he’d done, it was decorated and furbished well so that counted at least and their ratings were up with busy fillings recently. “One room, double bed.” He ordered to the receptionist, “Do you have a bar here?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise as it was just a silly and outstretched question in his mind two seconds ago for a place like this on the outskirts, obviously they’d outbranched. “Just down the end and to the left there’s an opening and you’ll see the bar to the right and restaurant to the left, swimming pool straight ahead.” 

“Okay I underestimated this place a bit.” David spoke feeling wondrous to the place that had deceiving exterior looks for what it held indoors. “It’s not too shabby actually.” She nodded, following him into their room as he unlocked the door and placed the bags down, turning to leave again. “Bar?” He offered and she took his hand, “Of course.” 

They headed down through hallways covered in normal type hotel wallpapers, cream and red with little swirled patterns and almost victorian like borders, doors made of oak with gold numbers and a blue carpet. Entering the bar it was actually full of customers already and they sat down together at two stools looking at one another with the same immediate look of mischief and rub of their hands, picking up the cocktail and shot menu. “I’ll have a.. a.. One gin with Ice and um.. Two double tequilas, salt and lime.” He ordered slowly, starting it off slowly in his books. “Sex on the beach please” She ordered herself, and he paid for them both to her slap of his hand and disapproval but it was too late, she kept her purse out to pay next time. 

There was a flatscreen TV hung on the wall above them playing the news, general weather, traffic and such not that he paid much attention as they blathered on but more to the light jazz in the background which immediately caught his ears. This place needed an exterior upgrade because it was him all over inside. “Here ya'are sir.” The man placed down his drinks and then her cocktail and he immediately set out to his shots, placing one in front of her. He put the salt on the back of her hand and then his, taking her hand and handing her his. David looked up at her with a dirty gaze, licking the back of her hand particularly so she’d notice and watching her return the little show and then they both necked the shots down and bit into their limes. “Ah.. refreshing mm. Two more please.” He ordered another, being so garish. “David slow down.. Christ.” She giggled, nudging him playfully and he pretended to wobble and almost fall off his stool. “Why? If the Earth won’t slow down I’ll speed up, got it?” 

“Besides.. I only relax when I’m drunk.” David sighed, taking a generous gulp of his gin with another satisifed sigh and looking up at the TV again, looking at the news of the recent airport shuttings spreading. “You won’t be relaxing when you’re over the toilet.” She warned, nevertheless taking a second and then a third tequila with him until they were giggling messes already. If anything to get the party started it was this strange drink, it always went straight to his head even after one burning his throat let alone more. They were laughing hysterically at one another, gulping down their drinks and ordering more all the way until the bar closed at 1 in the morning and they were escorted out by the barman one in each arm carefully back to their room because they could both hardly walk by this point. “Have a nice night guys.” He laughed, opening their door and putting the key in David’s pocket. “It’s right there buddy, don’t forget.” And he walked off to close up properly after doing his kind deed for the day. As soon as they got in, they were wrestling each other against the wall, half playfully and half purely sexually. He growled as she wrestled his tie off, almost falling over countless times as she kicked the door shut and led him to the bed where he pushed her down on it instead and sloppily undress her as she did him. The whole world was spinning, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten this merry but it was just giggle after laugh for them tonight, letting their hair down officially. 

David aggressively snatched up her lips, they wrestled each other down against the bed but he managed to get the stronger lead over her. “David ooooh..” She squealed as he pinned her down and bit her neck all the way down, finding her lips again with the same force. “Mmm.. Don’t ehehe.. don’t..” He giggled mightily as she grabbed his hair and had him sideways, grasping his length in her hands and making him surrender. “You’re dominant, I’m dominant.. who’s submissive babe..” She growled against his ear provoking him to try and wriggled from her but once her hand start to stroke him hard he couldn’t resist and groan loudly. Whatever happened this evening, they were not going to remember much but the neighbours were going to know the ins and outs too.. 


	10. Breaking News

A man of wealth, a man of power and a man who let the power go straight to his head. Sometimes people needed to yank his shoulders and pull his head out of the clouds. But as much as it seemed like he just loved being in charge, he liked to make everything happen and plan till the execution of one but in bed it was a different story entirely.. something he couldn’t quite work out and got flustered and shy about when confronted. 

David was dominant in personality, in conversation and overall but something about being challenged really got him going and Georgia really was testing his limits because he’d never been topped and dominated before; let alone by a woman. A few males got their way with him when he was young and naive but since then he’d never dared let anyone take over.. So his drunk self was vulnerable to her seduction and something was different about her that he just couldn’t say no to? Surely he didn’t have a soft spot for her already. 

\- 

Georgia pinned him down against the bed and claimed his throat with her teeth, digging them in and marking her territory with a flash of warning in her eyes as they came to meet his wider, more fearful and submissive looking ones. David had never felt so subject to letting go of his throne before but she’d brought that right out of him, he was going to get dominated for the first time whether he liked it or not. She was too drunk and care free to notice his shock but he wasn’t fighting her off as much as he easily could’ve flipped them round, he had an easy strength advantage so maybe he’d just given up. 

“Relax, relax..” She slurred against his ear as he tensed up and swatted at her hand to stop, biting into his already sore lips hard and holding his patience. “You’re not in charge here.. oomf..” David growled trying to get up and swiftly have her back down but she used one of her many reflexes after being trained up. If anything it could turn into a really interesting nude fight but he wasn’t one for hurting anyone purposely, only if they asked for it in silly bedroom ocassions but this was serious and he didn’t resist when she almost restrained him down and grabbed his tie. “What’s the matter hun.. Never been out moved by a woman before?” She teased mercilessly against his ear again, making him groan under his breath and shake his head in half resistance to her finding his weak spot so quickly and half an answer to her question. 

She used her deftly fingers and tied a tight, secure knot around his wrists with the material, coming to straddle his hips and look down into his for once powerless fearful eyes at what she might do. David was stuck now, down on his back tied and about to face whatever she had in mind for him, for he’d noticed now she was even more spicy and aggressive after a few drinks, to the point where her background came into play. 

Georgia was a female to join the Navy so it was already understandable why she knew all these moves and how to use a man’s strength against them, she’d spent years fighting her way back because a lot of recruits of the military and such were under qualified and in other words, lousy minded and thought more with their crotch than their head; especially after weeks or months of submarine without female company. David was surprised he’d been out witted, she knew everything he tried and counteracted it which actually really turned him on. Something about being under a woman that could easily beat him up was sexy to him because for once he was actually at fault and had a new experience to learn from tonight. 

“Just fuck me already..” He whined, heavily aroused at this point and at her attention with his hands still squirming and struggling trying to undo the knot which was pretty tight and professional. “So David.. You’ve never been on the bottom. How does it feel?” She asked, using her techniques of running her mouth close to his ear and ghosting her breath along his neck which seemed to make him tense and shiver every time. 

“I’ll untie you if.. you promise to relax for me, always. Not sometimes, I don’t want your false smiles I want the man I met in the restaurant.” She said softly, looking into his eyes more sincerely but what she didn’t realise is David had released himself from her tie with his own sweet techniques. “Why? What’s so special.. about him, about that?” David failed to see the point, he felt far gone and too hardened up and defensive about himself to just let his guards down like that. After years of jobs where you had to be on the alert twenty four seven he was constantly on edge, especially with what would be well trained killers on their way to find them when they realised the bodies weren’t there. 

“He’s you. I want you to feel comfortable around me.. This isn’t just a fling; is it?” Georgia said, looking more confused and questioning herself. David gulped and took a deep breath as if he was almost ashamed of himself, he’d never endevoured in a relationship before or at least nothing official, no rules and partners to stick to. “I.. No. I really like you I just.. didn’t know how to say it.” He’d caught himself in his own web trying to keep the tough act up. What he still failed to realise was how she saw beneath it all, was it a gift she had or was she just very good with attention to detail like him. “So.. you and I are?” 

“Together.. Now we’re ‘dead’ what would be the point in splitting apart.” David said warily, pulling his hands out from behind his back untethered with a smirk and instantly having her down on her back. Giving up on fighting him now she’d had his full attention to take in what she said and work out what they were together, David pressed into her wasting no time in getting what he wanted as soon as she consented with a deep, passionate kiss on her behalf. “True.. and you’re really sexy, I couldn’t possibly let go of such a treasure.” She purred back, running her finger down his toned chest saucily with a naughty gaze encouraging him. 

“Oh you’re on..” 

With that, they made deep passionate love to one another, something David had never experienced so emotionally and intensely in his life. It brought a new meaning to sex for him that with the sad truth he’d never even discovered before then. 

\- 

David woke early in the morning, warm and entangled in her limbs still from their almost furious activities the night before. His cheeks were red from where he’d slept on them and he was still very cuddled up and entangled in her so getting up was difficult without waking her. He kissed the tip of her nose, his forehead still pressed to hers where they’d left off. The dreadful hangover of the drinking had hit him heavily and made him feel a bit queasy on the side but he wasn’t too bad in comparison to what he was expecting her to be. 

Georgia stirred with a groan and grimace, her eyes flickering to meet his half lidded and threatening to close again for a moment or two. “My head..” She whined, holding a palm to her forehead and then massaging her temples. Just as he’d expected, much more hungover as she mixed all her drinks too much. David stuck to a combination of two but she went all out and had every different liquor he could imagine in one fun packed night. It made room for a morning of hell so luckily David was feeling good enough to get up because she certainly wasn’t yet as her head still spun and made her feel sick everytime she opened her eyes. He blushed hotly when she noticed he was still nestled in her from where they’d fallen asleep either half way through or too lazily to want to move. “We had a good night then..” She laughed, kissing him sweetly and moving to let him get up. David swung his legs over the edge of the bed and yawning tiredly as he just fell back down onto the sheets and ended up with his head against her thigh staring up at ceiling feeling sorry for themselves for a while. 

“I’ll get breakfast; fancy anything?” He mused, looking over at her with playful eyes when she groaned and shook her head, “Definitely not.. Two glasses of water and aspirin for me.” She requested, ruffling his hair to get him back for teasing as she knew he hated having his hair messed up; not that it wasn’t already a cute messy bedhead style going on. 

David opened his case and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and some black slacks with a loose shirt, buttoned all but two and bared the cross on his chest. It was the most casual and relaxed looking she’d seen him in a while so whatever she’d done to him last night must’ve kicked something in him back into action or more kicked it out of worrying because he did look like shit and he didn’t go for trying to change it, he even went out without combing his hair instead just patting down the bits sticking up although it really wasn’t a remedy for that mess. Maybe he’s just really that hungover too, she thought. 

He headed down to the restaurant which was luckily all inclusive in the room fee and breakfast was being served full english and continental. Everything was to his standard and he was surprised but relieved he could stack up a nice filling breakfast to start his day right along with a good sized mug of coffee and a pot on his tray. David added two glasses of water and an extra bottle with aspirin he’d acquired from the receptionist luckily with a little added charm on top to get what he wanted. He was very used to getting his own way and with how handsome and charming he was with the ladies in particular, he wasn’t used to however being turned down any request he had no matter how ignorant he could get. 

The TV in the reception was blaring and as he waited for the lift to arrive downstairs, he stood back watching the news and general weather for the day; sunny and humid as expected. A breaking news story came on and lots of people were swarming the reception as it is watching the tv let alone what they were about to bare witness to. “There’s been a major virus breakout in Melbourne. Airports are closed, docks are blockaded; this country is going into official lockdown until we work out what this illness is and how to stop it. Literal zombies roam the streets of the cities and it’s spreading like a wildfire. People stay indoors, keep your doors lock, block them with furniture, stay off the streets and keep quiet. Police are dealing with this outbreak but many have been victims themselves..” David gasped along with many others stood around the tv, this had to be some kind of joke right? He checked the date, June.. not april fools, what on earth was going on? Were they trapped? 

\- 

David came rushing into the hotel room and slammed the tray down, panicking as he didn’t see Georgia in bed and noticed the faint sound of her in the bathroom, being hungover and just dehydrating herself more emptying the contents of her stomach. He locked the hotel room door cautiously and gulped, pacing up and down the room until she emerged from the bathroom with a pale sweaty face and sighed at him stressing out. “What’s the matter now?” She asked with almost sarcasm, knowing by now he couldn’t go two seconds without being too serious for his own good. Without answering, he picked up the remote for their room’s tv, turning it on and flicking over to the news channel where clips and guides were being streamed on how to stay safe in this situation. “This is all my fault.. all my fault.. all my fault.. ahhh!” David cried, tears leaking in his eyes. He’d not warned anyone, not gotten there in time because he’d been thinking about his own selfish desires. 

“This is a load of bollocks.. This can’t be real.. How is it your fault! David no, this wasn’t you.” She frowned, wondering why he was blaming himself and patting his back as he pulled his hair and pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window stressed expression and body shaking visibly. Everything was running through his mind at once and overwhelming him; how long do we have until it reaches us? How many people have already died of this? How many more will? He was known for his anxiety and habit of over blaming and becoming the victim of most situations or at least he liked to doll up with the innocent face and use his wide curious eyes to his advantage.. it worked on women at least if he added the smile. 

“It..” David gulped and went so pale he looked like he was going to faint because if this’d been any other ocassion he’d have reason to laugh just like Georgia but he couldn’t because when he said it was his fault, it really was his creation. “It was.. Secret service had me..” His knees buckled under him and he went from standing to almost laying beside the window with no strength morally or physically to get up. “I’m no killer… I’ve never taken a.. I have now.. no no no..” David grimaced and buried his face in his hands, taking sharp panicked breaths and going into clear shutdown at her feet. “David. Breathe. Darling, calm. Calm.” She spoke in his ear, running her fingers through his hair as she’d come to learn it was something that calmed him down no matter what the weather or more like the situation. He looked at her through his fingers with guilty eyes, glazed over and going red from where he rubbed them with disbelief. 

“David. What’s happened, take deep breaths and tell me.. We’re in this together now, this news isn’t true is it?” Georgia held his hand firmly as she pried them away from his face and made him look her in the eye. This was the most pathetic and harmless she’d ever witnessed the doctor so whatever had brought him to this point must’ve been pretty awful. “Those things.. Creatures.. The secret services had me make a uh, a formula for them.. I didn’t know what it was for or how it would work until it was finished…” 

“And those monkeys were.. tested with it and therefore.. infected. It’s an infection, they made me create a new virus. I don’t know why, I didn’t question them verbally and I daren’t. They said they’d.. kill all my relatives if I didn’t.. I had no choice and now look! Look! It’s broken out as I knew it would.. I told them, they didn’t listen to me when I said it was vicious and unstable for testing..” David said fearfully and truthfully, shaking nervously and expecting her to slap him but she came closer and hugged him into her chest instead, pressing a finger to his lips and letting him bury his face in her shoulder. She held him close enough to feel his heartbeat, eratic and strong and didn’t loosen up or speak a word until she couldn’t feel it drumming anymore and he’d actually calmed down. 

“You had no choice. It’s blood on their hands not yours, you weren’t the brains behind this plan you were the monkey. They used you for what looks like a weapon. Don’t blame yourself darling.. If this ‘thing’ spreads then we need to get somewhere safe and fast.” She spoke calmly finally being the rock in the situation. If he was losing his shit over something the worst thing she could do was react just as badly and give fuel to the fire, even if the thought of wild, uncontrollable and possibly infectious creatures roaming around. “Where..” He asked an almost rhetorical question, expecting no answer nor a solution to something so sinister. 

“I don’t know yet. We just need to move as far from here as possible so we don’t get caught up in it, there’s going to be a storm sooner or later and I don’t want to stay behind.” She lifted him up by his shoulders and grabbed a tissue from the box, dabbing his eyes and rubbing his back soothingly. Instead of speaking anymore jittery nonsense or apologising profusely like he would, he kissed her softly for several moments, cupping her cheeks in his larger strong hands. 

“You and me versus them babe.” He sighed, pulling away to pack away his items as did she and as quickly and panickedly as they could’ve too, not stopping to fold anything or order it all like the organized pair would’ve usually spent caring minutes doing, it was all just cram and go… 


	11. Desperate Measures..

Hand in hand and side by side, they made their way down to the reception to return the key and furthermore check for news updates before they left to drive into the sunset. “Hello?” David called ringing the bell and resting his palms flat as he waited. The place was deserted unlike earlier when he’d first witnessed the news, not even the staff appeared handy to take his request and help him. Georgia watched the news flash with wide, fearful eyes and eventually turned back to see David still stood there looking impatient and tapping his foot. 

“Just leave it there, if they’re going to be lousy so are we..” She shrugged and took his hand again to leave the building, a backpack swung over both their shoulders as they’d decided to convert to easier more managable storage places for their suprisingly small lugage. David had shed a lot of his useless items and kept the things he needed, it all fit in his backpack as did hers. 

\- 

Relaxing back into the chair of the car, it was a nice black leather that soothed his arthritic back. “Where to..” He mumbled quietly, having sat in silence for the past ten minutes while they drove smoothly down the road at a more sensible, less drunk pace than last night. “Shh.. wait.” Georgia said, turning up the radio and listening to the announcements curiously as something hopeful caught her ears. “David the north west ports are still open, right out by the docks. We still have time!” 

Pressing his foot down harder he took the turning for the motorway. “Fuck.. look at that traffic.” He growled, anything hopeful was always crushed on with this current wave of bad luck he was experiencing. It just couldn’t get any worse from his perspective, everything he did was crumbling beneath his feet like dodgy foundation. 

David looked stern and frustrated as he stuck his head out of the window, he beeped his horn and the repetitive sounds of many others rang in their ears. “How long does this go on for..” He mumbled angrily to himself, Georgia rubbed his shoulder and tried to make sure he wasn’t ready to murder while he drove. Each stacking line moved very slowly and David ended up taking the next turning into the same city. “We can’t go anywhere like this..” 

“We have to try! David this virus is spreading too fast..” She answered, the radio announcing the lockdowns of airspace and waters, the cities currently affected and how the forces were taking action. Jets flew over their heads and many military personnel trucks flew past them as they drove, making him gulp and quiver. It wasn’t until he heard their current locations name confirmed that he pressed his foot down and panicked. “It’s here. Georgia” 

“Alright alright, we’ll go to my house.. stake it out.” More helicopters flew over the heads. Even if these military personnels could prevent much more from spreading at this current moment; these creatures were faster, stronger and had enhanced senses while appearing to be human. “It’s even worse there though..” 

\- 

Georgia gave David strict directions down narrow paths through the forests and out into an opening where a fairly sizeable house stood. “This is yours?” He gasped at the view and complete and utter beauty of the wooden beams and glass structure. “Mm. I had an architect design it for me.” She smiled; If he wasn’t moving all the time he’d settled down and do such a thing with his money himself, she had quite a bit to spare herself but not like him pouring it down the drain like a bottomless pit. 

“We should be alright here for a while, the basements fully converted.” Georgia got out with him and they swung their bags on and headed into the house. “I have a lab..” She smirked knowing he’d perk up like he did with his curious eyes following hers, “We should block up the doors..” There was a scream outside and lots of echoing and patting footsteps nearby. She lived in a relatively small neighbourhood but there were many houses plotted around them and the central part of the city was only twenty minutes away. 

The door began to bang and someone was shouting help outside, Georgia hesitated and David grabbed her arm and pulled her back, going to check himself. He looked through the keyhole and spotted two children and a mother clearly in danger or about to be. He couldn’t resist when his fathering nature came out and he opened the door hurrying them in and locking it shut. “That.” He pointed to the set of drawers by the front door and got Georgia to help him push it in front of it. He rushed around the house drawing the blinds and trying his best to make the whole place look dead until he could work on properly securing it. “Are you alright, what happened?” Georgia comforted the huffing mother, huddled with her children holding the tearful two. “Those things.. they’re out there and.. they.. they took my husband.” She said shakily, unaware that he may’ve been bitten just knowing he’d sacrificed himself to save his family. 

“Down here.” David called, gesturing to the basement so they all followed along and he made sure they’d all gone down before he checked out the place and scouted the whole house to turn off all the lights and things that may attract a vicious species. “I’m so sorry..” Georgia sighed, unable to look her in the eye as it sounded painful and emotional enough, she knew David didn’t enjoy dealing with drama much so she just remained strong no matter how much this whole situation made her want to break down and cry. He shut and bolted the basement door behind him, rushing down the steps and rolling up his sleeves with a bead of nervous sweat already trickling down his forehead. “Calm, calm.” He spoke to himself, pacing the room and letting Georgia lead him into the lab. She rubbed his back and used all the comfort tricks she’d got know worked on him, playing with his hair and kissing at his chin with an empathetic look in her eyes. “What’ve you got in here?” He asked diverting his interest to keep himself from getting overly anxious. 

“Everything.. I do most of my work down here now..” Georgia frowned at his question, he knew her better than to have the equivalent of a child’s first science set if that’s what he was thinking. “That child. Has been bitten.” He whispered to her, looking around cautiously. “I need to.. fix this.” He paced back out and had to approach the situation before it got out of hand.. it was going to be a tough one but he wasn’t going to lose his life for something he could’ve prevented. If he was going to get caught up in this he was going to go out doing what he did best, with a legacy… 


	12. Panic!

“So. What’s your name?” David knelt down on a knee next to the quivering, tearful boy and with his mother’s watchful gaze of the stranger close to her child he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and rubbed it sympathetically as he tried to pry a word or two out of the little guy. Never did he think he’d be in a predicament where he had to break such dramatic and terrible news to a mother but he broke into it gently and started to get to know the kid before so. 

“T-tom..” He whispered with a nervous stutter, his voice was almost too quiet for David to hear but he listened in closely and nodded softly at the answer. “What’s.. yours..” He sniffled, looking up at the man with fearful eyes as David just looked on back with a reassuring and gentle smile despite how painful it was to place against his every will with the news he held. 

“David Jones.” The name was common but enough to make the doctor feel less superior to his surrounding doctors when his ego had him locked within his own colon. “And how old are you, tom?” He asked, clearing up just how youthful this life before him was to quell his own curiosity. “Eleven. It was my birthday last week.” He came out of his shell a bit more as David settled himself down into the same knees up to his chest position, resting against the dusty concrete walls and getting to know him as to calm his nerves and ease into taking a look at the wound. 

“Happy birthday.” David smiled calmly. It was a bit late but the sentence still meant something, everyone had their own symbolic emotion for it and considering he was young it’d mean more to him than it would to a much older more responsible and somewhat depressed adult like himself. “Are you hurt?” David asked with a tilt of his head and raise of his eyebrows. He was sincere and lowered his vocabulary to that of what would be understood, coming to a kin with the boy to Georgia’s watching amazement. Who would’ve guessed such a hardened and well falsely so man would be so good with children? 

A nod of his head and outstretch of his arm to David’s waiting palm made the mother gasp and worry more but Georgia stepped in to explain quietly and calm her as best she could in such a incident. There was cold droplets of sweat visibly running down Tom’s forehead and he was also shivering noticeably so it wasn’t hard to guess he’d been bitten and ingested this vicious virus. “Well you’re in luck. I’m a doctor.” He mellowed out and started to examine the bite mark that’d ripped through the thin cloth of the shirt, it was ripped away and revealed an already swollen and bloody mark on his arm. 

“Is it.. bad?” Tom asked nervously, when it happened a horrible surge of pain ran through him and it had been throbbing ever since but he was just young and foolish and knew no better to what was happening in this small world right now, he thought of it as just a bite that would heal and nothing more but the scary creatures outside were a shock to him, like something out of his videogames brought to life. “Nothing a good doctor can’t fix..” David sighed as his hopes started to wear off, it was a clean bite and there was no avoiding it so he made sure to keep his naked skin away from the blood oozing out and not get himself into any trouble. 

“Come on, let’s go have a look properly” David stood up and dusted himself off with a brief disgusted look, hating dirt with a passion and known for being very cleanly and well kept. “Alright..” Tom agreed and followed along into the lab to sit at a medical chair that could be lowered and adjusted to light, it reminded the boy of the dentists. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll look after him.” Georgia assured the mother with a little girl still enveloped in her arms, sobbing fearfully into her chest. 

Without warning, David braved up and locked the door to the lab to leave them wondering and standing outside.. But why? 

Georgia got up quickly and rushed over to the door, now confused herself and knocked lightly but he didn’t come back to unlock it nor explain what he was up to. 

Of course David wasn’t a pedophile or anything of that sort if such a thing sprung to mind. He was cautious as to put this infected soul in his own hands and made sure the lock was engaged as to know that if anything sudden happen no one else would get hurt; Georgia wouldn’t get hurt. His feelings for her were brewing and growing more poignant and strong as the time went by and they spent each passing hour together but by now it was safe to say such a usually promiscuous man had made his choice to remain loyal or he could’ve just stalked off and found someone else to quell his desires. 

\- 

David wandered back over to the boy laying behaved in the chair whilst pulling on a pair of latex gloves with a snap to protect himself from what now was only risk for he had already locked himself in with what could become another creature of insatiable violent desires, bloodthirsty and unstoppable. He took off his watch and jacket, shrugging everything back to just reveal a white shirt so well tended and bright it looked brand new. Maybe not the best combo for blood and white for stains but he wasn’t going to take his shirt off or then it’d seem like he was about to do something unlawful. 

“Hold out your arm.” He said more sternly as he got his work head into gear and Tom did so with David having to roll up the sleeve and get a closer territory to work in. With very gentle work, he used some cotton swabs and got samples of the blood along with a green liquid at the edges of the jagged deep bite and with how much blood was oozing it looked to have touched a vital blood supply so he’d have to work fast. “You’re very brave Tom.” He comforted him whilst he worked in order to keep the arm relaxed enough and make sure he was still conscious and comfortable enough. 

David looked over the tray he’d made up of medical equipments and had to debate on either bandage simple and clean or stitches. “This is a big war wound; Major Tom.” He smiled, addressing the boy like a soldier as the trousers he wore were camo and he was quite obviously into the that scene. Tom giggled and seemed to enjoy that, keeping his mind at bay from David dabbing away the blood and even the sting of the disinfectants he used to try and keep whatever chemical processes were going off at bay for as long as possible. So far it seemed hopeful even though from what David made this virus for it seemed inevitable anyone coming into contact with it would survive; unless there was an immunity as such to it which was possible in the lucky some and their miraculous blood types. 

With precision and strength, David tightly wrapped a bandage around the affected area and kept it together with a safety pin before stepping back, “There you are, good as new huh?” He smiled but the boy wasn’t looking back, he was looking into the distance and had become strangely unresponsive. 

“Tom?” David came closer and tilted the boys head with his hand under his chin to workout why and realised that he’d passed out.. Either the virus was spreading now or he was simply not coping so well with the pain. “Shit..” David snapped off the latex and threw them away into a safe sterile bin, pacing back over and thinking fast and worriedly on what to do. 

It’d been over twenty minutes since David entered the lab and Georgia tapped on the door again worriedly as no sound erupted and the faint talking had completely ceased between them. 

He searched rapidly and panicked rummaging through each drawer until his eyes settled on the sight of a gun with a belt holster and a few small boxes of the adequate bullets. “No..” He shook his head and debated on whether that’d be necessary and then told himself that it was self defense if the creatures breached their location instead of what a guilt ridden and terrible gut feeling he had to how it would come in handy. 

Tom stirred and made strange sounds, drooling blood and hissing at the light until his eyes flashed open and he made a horribly high pitched disturbing scream. David grasped the gun with no second thought, eyes wide with fear and hands shaking nervously to what had to happen if he were to keep his own life. “Tom. It’s me, It’s David. The doctor.” He said as calmly as he could, looking right into the transformed boy’s eyes, they were bloodshot and violent looking but what harm could someone his age do without being turned into an infected. 

Another horrible half gargle and scream erupted from his dripping mouth and he stepped off of the chair, baring his teeth at David wickedly and the intent to kill in his eyes was as menacing as it was disturbing. David’s heart was almost pounding out of his ribcage it was so nervously regretful of decisions to come, his fingers crossed for nothing more than pure luck and hope he wouldn’t have to pull the trigger as he eased the gun into his grip and had his finger at the trigger but pointed it towards the ground to mean no harm.. So much for his handiwork… 

Georgia was startled by the sound and hammered her hand against the door, shouting David’s name over and over as she knew what was going on. The mother was crying again; she knew her son was bitten and had witnessed it along with the daughter and that the ear piercing sound was no other than her Tom’s voice. 

The noise attracted Tom’s attention and his wide bloodshot eyes turned to the door, he ran at it instead and barged against it but was too small to make any affect against a metal fire safety door. David’s eyes had glazed over and he remained retreated in the corner, the dilemma in his hands was horrible and even more so when Tom turned around and ran straight for him instead… 


	13. Tragedy and Luck

Bang. Steam rolled from the end of the original 57 model of the revolver pistol in his hands and the clunk of the metal as it dropped to the ground moments later. David dropped to his knees, his head in his hands with an overwhelming rush of guilt and denial making him feel nauseous at what he’d just had to do. 

Throughout his whole long life and with every career, despite being put into the shoes where one would stereotypically expect lots of blood and violence to follow David had never once shot a bullet into that of a fellow person. He’d been hunting once with his dad’s rifle when he was younger but even the sight of a deer laying there afterwards had made him feel dizzy and sick. He had a legacy and he lived it but he’d never ever killed before; his very first not only what it felt to him murder but of a child. 

Georgia screamed as she heard the gunshot for behind the door and not within sight it could be either of them.. a gunshot for a start was something to panic about. Creatures as what the news was now referring to as Zombies were scattered around the area in bigger numbers and the loud prang of a gunshot caught their ears and attracted many to begin to swarm and bombard the house, hammering at the doors and smashing through the windows one by one. The sound of the zombies smashing and breaching the building just attracted even more to swarm. 

“David!” She cried, pulling her hair pin out and bending the versatile metal to lockpick the door instead. Her hands were shakey so it was a matter of minutes after when she managed to get the door open. The mother had already figured out what had happened and was lost for words and in shock, it’d all happened so fast and the little girl was sobbing harder with her regret that it had been to come when she witnessed her brother get caught by the creature. 

“Oh.. my god..” She stammered when her eyes met the scene before her but it wasn’t so much disgust at it than it was that he was alive and that a little boy had been infected and died in her company. He went into lockdown, frozen with fear and trapped inside his own mind with tears flooding out and dripping from the backs of his hands to where his palms were covering his eyes specifically. He couldn’t look at it or move and with how loud it’d been the scream of Tom and gunshot rang in his ears driving him insane. 

“Oh darling no.. David.” Georgia stepped over the corpse and avoided the blood, it’d splattered all down his shirt and over his face and sprayed nearby objects and walls with how precise and accurate his heat of the moment hipfire shot had been. His father had always said he was a crackshot right from the day they began hunting and he shot each deer with precision having to hardly aim no matter the distance, he was better than his father the day they’d started. She dropped to her knees in front of him and touched his shoulder with the other hand coming to try to pry his hands from covering his face but he didn’t let in or make any response to her in absolute shock. 

“David honey.. It’s not your fault.” Georgia pulled him up into her arms, unbothered by him covered in drops of blood pressed into her chest as it’d just get dirty with their stakeout anyhow. “It was too late for him, you can’t keep blaming yourself for this. You had no other choice, none.” She tried to break him out of it but he didn’t say or do anything for a long time. 

After ten long minutes that dragged on and felt like years to him, he stopped sobbing and wetting her chest and looked up with such misery and apology in his expression. “I’ve never.. never killed anyone before.. I mean.. a boy.. I can’t live w-” 

“Listen. You’re not to blame you hear, this virus isn’t your wrong doing it’s in the governments hands now.” Georgia told him more sternly and the mother started to yell for them with panic in her tone. 

Georgia stood him up and took a towel from the cupboard and dampened it under the tap before running it over him to clean up as much as she could, he just stood there looking pale and out of it with still apparent shock. She took his hand and brought him into the other room where the mother was stood at the bottom of the stairs and pointing up. “Someone’s out there!” She squealed but the sounds of banging aggressively didn’t seem like any ordinary person’s and it sounded like numerous efforts rather than singular. 

“Fuck.. David.” She clicked in front of his face and he was brought to her attention half heartedly, his lip still wobbling with upset. “What.” He mumbled, not even available to notice the banging until she caught his attention. “They’re here. Grab the gun.” She told him and he gulped as he nodded and returned to pick it up and clean it off with the towel before started to load it one by one in the drum. 

Georgia went into the other room they’d yet to see and came back out with a hunting rifle, she wasn’t any ordinary woman and was actually quite bad for collecting weapons just in case. It was her years of Navy serving that led to this day, she was trained up enough to look after herself and unlike David actually had killed many times but not to her glory or celebration at all. 

She told the mother to grab the child and lock herself in the lab and got David to stand at the bottom of the stairs. “3.. 2.. 1..” They both began firing at the wooden door and it came clattering down off the hinges as a group of creatures dropped to the ground, some still viciously swooping down the stairs but their teamwork and shots bought them a few minutes before more came charging down. “I need to reload.” He swore to himself and quickly bolted up and reloaded again to come back and shoot again, they took it in turns and were soon standing in victory as they bought themselves some more time to get the hell out of this deathtrap. 

The mother was told to come out and she followed them along back up the stairs to run for it to his car with them and the child. They all got in and seated and buckled up before David put his foot down and sped off just in time to knock a few creatures over and hit it for the main roads… 


	14. Up A Hill Backwards..

Everything was a blizzard in their world from now. With only the begin of what was to come and much more to expect had David’s mind going into meltdown. Nothing looked hopeful and all he had now was Georgia to care about, which he did; too much to go through this hell and know she was in danger of the same fate as him because of him. 

“Turn that off.” He said bluntly, pointing towards the radio as he drove frantically down the dusty lanes of the outback, sun blaring in and onto their chests. David multitasked enough to pull on his gold rimmed sunglasses and protect his eyes but the heat was scorching just to make matters worse. An Englishman in this sort of heat melted him down to nothing more than a jar of ash, weathers weren’t so extreme in England and if he thought he’d saw the worst of humid he didn’t know Australia well enough. 

“Where are my pills, I need them.” David directed his gaze pointedly at Georgia with his palm outstretched as if she knew. “No idea.. didn’t even know you took medicine.” She shrugged, frowning at his behaviour. It was more frantic and disorganized and the man she’d met was back rather than what she wanted to pet him down to be, it was going to take a lot of work to get him there. 

After another half a mile when they were in the middle of nowhere and far enough away from any sudden creature ambushes, he slowed and pulled the car up to the side. He left the engine running but jumped out quickly and went to rummage through the boot and then his bag for the pills but they were nowhere to be seen and he started to panic again. 

“I need them.. They’re for my heart.” David fretted at Georgia when she got out to help him look. She sighed and shook her head just thinking to herself that he was giving the bag a man’s look over and carefully rummaged herself for a pill bottle or anything of the sort; nothing. 

“I musta-musta left em’ at the hotel.” His eyes widened and it clicked that he hadn’t even put them in his bag but in fact at the room they stayed in. “We have to go back.” David slammed the boot and got back in along with Georgia but she disagreed at first, “It’s too dangerous! You’ve just saw how many are back there already.” 

“Darling. If I don’t get these pills, I will die.” David spoke as calmly as he could manage in this situation, it was just one thing after another with him, chain reactions as always. The sand grains got in his shoes and irritated him further with the textural discomfort it brought, making him cringe in his seat. He opened his door and took the shoes off, tapping them out on the side and spending a few more fathy minutes cleaning them. “You’re such a princess, you know that.” Georgia teased to his scowl. 

“Can’t you just pick up these pills from a pharmacy?” She wondered aloud, looking at him again with a good idea raised. “Not without my prescriptions, which’ve ran out of. I only had the one bottle left for this holiday because that’s all I needed originally.” He’d worked it all out and planned before he even booked the flight so now he was in a bit of a pickle. 

“Just.. just go back.” The mother raised her voice up finally, looking sincerely at David through the mirror and giving her opinion as she didn’t much want this poor man to die, not after all he’d done for them already. Little did she know that he was the viruses inventor but that was for another story, another day. 

Georgia looked worriedly from the window and David turned the car around heading back in the opposite direction faster, putting his foot down and opening the window to stick his arm out as he drove and let whips of strong wind hit his face and brush through his once neatly combed hair but he didn’t really care anymore, he was speckled in blood and drenched in sweat with no sudden ideas to go shower in this predicament so trying to care would just inflict more stress on him anyhow. 

“I suppose I won’t be ferrying this back to England anytime soon then.” David was more worried about the car than himself even then, with no possible way to get it back to the English borders as the ports were running slow or shutdown already. This was a massive fuckup that could’ve been easily avoided if they’d just have listened to his warning note on the vials. Not everyone played by the books and it did his head in regardless of how fun bending the rules might’ve been at the time. 

\- 

Eventually after one long hour of rolling through the desert heat and taking a diverted route to the hotel they arrived but the prospects didn’t look one bit hopeful. The windows were smashed with glass debris covering the pavements, some of them boarded up already but it looked deserted and dangerous. “No David. You’re not going in there alone.” She saw the look on his face when they rolled up and it almost looked excited, even when he patted at the holster and checked his gun was still there. 

“I need these, I won’t be long.” David got out without letting her protest and made sure the windows were up and the car was locked at least so nothing could go down while he was in. 

He strode over to the smashed glass and trode over it carefully, his head tilting to check through the panes and see whether there was anyone or anything going on inside but it looked empty too. The door was already off it’s hinges and on the floor and whatever possessed David to think it was a good idea to enter an obviously dangerous position like this was besides everyone in the car eager to leave but also to have his meds back.. 


	15. We can be Heroes..

"Hello? Anyone.." David peered in once more and gulped as he took his first few steps into the abandonned and trashed building, gun in hand now and finger on the trigger just to be sure of himself. The revolver was a special model and very trusty, the least likely to misfire so he was in good care of the wood handled pistol. 

The crackle of glass shards under his boots and echo of a ringing phone was all that could be heard in the eery hallway but David continued to creep down and decided to check the reception for his key.. that is if he could remember which one it was. Of all things, numbers were a mystery to him everytime. With letters there were only 26 to choose from but this hotel was big enough and he could spend hours finding it or ask Georgia? No, let's not get out of this or you'll never go back in David. 

Apart from the flash of the red voicemail alert bleeping, the reception room was dark and when David clumsily reached for the lights he flicked it a few times with no success. "Oh c'mon.." He sighed, backing back out of the room and thinking through his options before he wandered in basically blindfolded. 

Suddenly there was a small struggling noise and a hand grasped at his leg, making him jump and swear repeatedly trying to shake himself loose and work out what it was until he was pulled down onto his backside and smacked his head back against the hard oak of the desk behind him. The figure pulled him under and he gave up even trying to resist, being forced to sit under the desk and then realising it wasn't a massive threat but a very nervous looking receptionist; not the one he remember but obviously the one on shift. 

Her hands were clasped over a big shard of glass lodged in her stomach and there was a lot of blood soaked in her shirt and over her hands which was now all over him too. "W.." She pressed her hand over his mouth and shook her head with wide fearful eyes, restraining from speaking he wrenched her hand away and looking more annoyed than thankful that she'd pulled him out of the room, unaware why still until she scooched closer and explained. 

"There's.. there's a thing in there don't..." She whispered, her voice was weak and she looked to be in a lot of pain, written all over her expression and clear with the injury she'd sustained which looked very serious and made him very worried. "Let me get you out of here. I can help." David told her back quietly and she shook her head again with a gulp. "I don't think.. I can move." 

"I'll carry you.. c-" A horrible echo of a scream, similar to that of the young boys and first creature he'd encountered came from the room and sounded. "Quick." His eyes darted around and he braved up willing to risk anything to get this poor innocent woman out of such a fickle situation which with by the state of her had been an hour by now. 

Leaning forward, he was very careful of the glass and glad she hadn't tried to pull it out herself or she'd be long gone. Pulling all of her weight onto him and let her support herself heavily, slowly coming from under the desk with her basically clung to him and weak legged so once they were stood he swung her into a fireman type pose and very quietly and carefully carried her from the reception area and out to the enterance. 

Georgia was waiting impatiently and every second she couldn't see his face she worried extensively and chewed at her fingernails nervously, keeping the radio on for the three to keep them at least sane. The only radio still playing music rather than a continuous feed of news on the epedemic. David came from the building strongly holding the woman in her grasp and Georgia immediately unlocked her door and got out, rushing over to him and helping him carry the woman to a safe distance from the building next to their car. They propped her up with her back against the heated metal of the car and she looked quite faint and almost disorientated. 

"Look after her please. My equipments in the boot." David muttered, chucking her the keys with a stern frown on his face. He knelt down beside the woman and ripped at his shirt, tearing a section of the sleeve off and grabbing a pin from the kit when Georgia brought it out. "This is going to hurt, hold my hand dear." He told the woman softly, his fingers tracing at the shard of glass now. David had the proper training under his belt to remove it in a correct fashion that wouldn't fray any important arteries or cause more damage. 

He clasped his fingers over it and very carefully lured it out of her wound, the woman winced and squeezed his hand tightly, almost fainting right there and then. "You know what to do. I'm going back in." He told Georgia once he'd handed her the makedo bandage and removed the bloodied shard, tossing that aside. "Is there anyone else in there love?" He asked the woman, head tilted questioningly. 

"I.. don't.. know.." Her eyes were rolling slightly so he jumped to his feet and left them to it. The little girl still sat in the back of the car on her mother's lap was watching the whole time and more curiously fixing her eyes on the man and everything he did. Her mother tried to deter her from looking at what was going on but she shrugged off her mother's hand pulling at her shoulder and fixed eyes on him until he dissapeared into the building again..


	16. Panic in Detroit..

Everything around him became a blur; David used his senses and inhaled deeply but silently, gun grasped tightly in a grip making his knuckles whiten. He crept in carefully and avoided the crackle of glass shards under his boots as best he could, looking behind his back to make sure one last time that everyone outside was fine and safe before he dissapeared. The split second his eyes caught the girl’s he felt a rush of guilt run through him, so young and yet to be adolescent and there witnessing all this nonsense and violence from such an exposed angle. If he could turn back time and wipe this all up like a mess on the side he would, he’d give his life to save anyone else’s for no matter what anyone said this was all his fault; he was tempted to say fingers up to the medicine and last as long as he could, saving as many lives as he could. 

“Oi!” David tapped his gun on the door of the reception, peering in fearlessly as to lure the creature out into the open. The frightening noise came but didn’t fray his nerves as he backed up and kept his arms outstretched, finger on the trigger aiming and waiting. It emerged looking decayed and covered in allsorts of bodily fluids giving off an incredibly sensitive stench that almost made David heave. He looked it hard in the eye as it ran towards him, his upper lip straightened out from it’s wobble and he shot clean at it’s head watching it skid down and land just before his feet cold and dead. He checked by kicking it to turn over and then didn’t look back and continued moving into the reception area making sure there were no others around. 

Keys hung directly in front of him, some had fallen on the floor in the earlier panic but most were up on the slanted shelf numbered and organized enough for him to use easily. David cracked open the reception door wide and used the sunlight of the enterance area to reflect onto the shelf, smiling to himself with the use of his iniative. His fingers traced over the keys, looking over each one and concentrating hard on remembering what room they’d stayed in. Everything that day was quite a blur, all he could remember was being inside or at the bar and drinking a lot but the point of checking the number wasn’t over the importance of drinking whilst already intoxicated. It made him lose all inhibition to care about anything else than limited subjects and with his attention span being that of a squirrel it didn’t exactly help. 

Remembering it was double digited and singling out the four other floors of rooms, he thought about being in the elevator and which buttons they pressed. Three. It was on the third floor, instead of continuing to dordle he picked up every key for the third floor and stuffed them into his jacket pockets quickly, adjusting himself and scanning the room with his gaze. Upturned tables and a few corpses already laid around, the smell was stomach turning but he wasn’t even focusing on it anymore. Working years as a biological doctor he’d smelt quite a few things no one else would ever live to experience so he’d have to get over his sensitive nose at some point. 

“Four.. five.. hmm..” He thought aloud as he walked until he was out of the reception, walking slowly and calculating his moves like he did back in his CIA years with precision and checking the corner by quickly darting from it with his gun before him and when everything ahead looked clear he continued with slow small steps. 

Georgia compressed the wound with the Mother’s help now, the girl was watching with wide eyes but her tears seemed to have dried a long time ago. Now she just looked curious and confused. The woman was in and out of consciousness having lost a lot of blood and still dropping more quite alarming. “Stay with me. Nora.. c'mon.” Georgia spoke softly to the woman, lightly tapping her cheek with her palm to keep her awake. The mother was helping Georgia as ordered, being handy with first aid herself after taking a course; she was a waitress and mother so she’d have to have a few tricks up her sleeve anyway. 

“Thread and needle please.” Georgia lifted the woman’s shirt slightly to expose the affected area and injury, removing the compressing and holding the skin steady for stitching, the mother took over and held her carefully in the place while Georgia stitched her up with a hot needle carefully. It wasn’t ideal circumstances and even with a hot needle it’d hurt a whole deal so when the woman fell unconcious it was understandable. 

David smacked his palm against the elevator controls, “No power..” He sighed shaking his head as he remembered. He looked around for the stairs and inched further down the hall slowly and quietly with a lot of tension in his shoulders for the upcoming corner. Instead of inspecting the eerily quiet area, he backed into the door of the stairs and went through to climb the staircase slowly, shivering a little at the prospect and looking over his shoulder a lot to check nothing had followed him. A few scuttles of footsteps came from the stairs above him and he became more alert, his fingers sliding the safety catch off and over the trigger. “Don’t shoot.. please..” A man came from the stairs with his hands up, slowly walking down them looking quite worse for wears but from what David could see unharmed. “Are you bitten?” David asked in his harsh deep tone, demanding answers before the man came any closer. 

“No. I’m fine.. but my.. my family are still.. please help them.” He shook with horror and David lowered his gun out of sympathy, keeping it grasped in his left hand but not bothering to thret over this scared harmless man before him. He dropped to his knees and begged, hands clasped together looking up at him. “I’m in a hur-” 

“Please.. those things.. please..” The man begged, unable to get anywhere near the room himself with being attacked or close to before he’d ran off and hid the stairwell cowering. “What room?” 

“Thirty four.. Please.. save my boy..” He told him, insistent and although David’s face was stern and unforgiving it was his front, Georgia knew. He was too caring and soft to let it drop and nodded shortly to the man. “Stay here.” David mumbled, climbing the steps and wiping the sweat from his brow as he continued up to the fire door to floor three where the thirties and fourties were. 

Placing his palm against the bar, he pressed after a few seconds of contemplation and barged through, looking both side to side and seeing creatures attention face him now stood in the middle like a piece of bait. Two jumped up and ran at him and he braced himself, whipping up his gun and firing two clean shots at them, one dropped immediately and another stumbled down and started to get back up so he shot another bullet straight at it’s head; simple biology logic that shutting off a brain was quickest and cleanest but seemed to work more than anywhere else with the illogical beings. Viruses running their bodies and minds like an invasion, David felt so much guilt kicking them over afterwards to check they weren’t bound to get back up. More rapid footsteps were coming from behind him and he turned just in time to kick another back, the gunshots were attracting many others and putting him a delicate situation but this one was slower and collapsed to the floor so David gulped and crushed its skull with his boot, stomping down and heaving almost at the sound of the crunching of bones and dent where he’d smacked with his hard heel. He knew these boots would come in handy someday but of all things, an undead person was the last thing he expected to find them handy for. 

David breathed heavily and took a moment before he continued on, pressing on down the hallway to where a door had been kicked down and noises were emerging in more multiple and alarming amount. A golden number cracked and in two on the floor, thirty four. He braced himself and looked through the doorway seeing five of them banging and battering against a bathroom door, a woman amonst them but he saw no child and assumed that this was their attraction. Windows were shattered and cracked around him and everything spelt danger, he shot a bullet at one and the others turned to run at him, he kicked one down and another, one grasping at his ankle and going to bite but he shot it cold. Another launched itself at him and he could just hear more coming down the hallway, shouting in frustration and struggling against their grips trying to fight each one off, coming close to being bitten and in a very hopeless situation now being fought by three stronger bloodthirsty creatures, he was tackled down onto his back… 


	17. Trouble..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue writing this but it's going to be less frequently updated as College start approaches and I'll have a very full schedule.

“Fuck! Help.. _gerroff argh!_ ” David shouted with tears threatening to escape his eyes as he was pinned and trapped by three heavier weights, crushing him quite as he could barely fight them back from biting him and not to mention how much stronger and more intimidating they were than poor harmless David. Violence wasn’t really in his nature, he’d always helped to boost many lives not take them. 

A door halfway down the hall opened and a nervous man came out with a pistol, shooting one seconds from biting his arms clean and David kicked off the other left with one ripping at his trouser leg but then another bullet came and the contents of it’s head were spilt all over a panting, fearful David still seeing life flash before his eyes with how close it’d actually came; but it wasn’t the first and at this rate certainly not going to be the last. 

Adrenaline and fear ran through him at equal rates, make him just feel shocked more than anything and he turned his head finally to look at the man coming to kneel and offer a strong hand to help David to his feet, hearing more angry snarls and screams coming from nearby. His knees wobbled and he took a few minutes to regain enough nerve to stand and collect himself, quietly thanking the strang- familiar person?  
“D-..Dad?” He squinted up at the man, scrambling for his glasses and slapping them on his face, the face turned away and David almost forgot his intentions on checking on the young boy and turned on his heels to just briefly leave the guy. 

“Hello? Open the door.” David knocked gently at the door which would’ve gave in give it another slam or two with how tacky and loose the hinges apeared to be. He waited a few moments and went to knock again, being interrupted to pull his fist back and gaze down at a small frightened boy looking through the slim crack he’d allowed. “Who are you? Where’s my dad!” He questioned fearful, shaking clearly. 

“He’s fine, I’m here to take you to him. Come on out son I’m safe I promise.” David didn’t look all that safe but he wasn’t one of those things so the boy slowly came out to his persuasion and took small steps until he was out and in David’s arms tightly, hugging the stranger like saviour itself personified; his guardian angel. 

The other man had decided to show his face and was leaning in the doorway, looking from the hall every ocassion as he had disturbed the nearby undead but took glimpses of the sight and looked sour. “I’ll take you somewhere safe.” David promised, very surprised and frowning peculiarly at how the boy seemed to take an immediate warming to him but he kept the boy tightly in his arms as he stood and started to carry him out. He was clutching a teddy bear and dummy hung round his neck on a loop, couldn’t be more than four but maybe less.. David was no good at estimation and went completely off scale one direction or the other. 

“Are you hurt?” The shadow questioned beside him, walking along with the pistol clenched but not drawn obviously looking at David’s now slight limp. “A little.. right now I’m looking after him.” He spoke sternly, looking over the man who still looked a bit offended by what David had said to him; did he really look that old, only a few grey hairs and they didn’t show. “Sorry.. you look like him.” David finally apologise, pressing his back to the stairwell door and opening in forcefully, holding it for the man who just so happened to start taking the stroll with him now like a bodyguard. 

“Why are you here. I saw you outside. Why did you come in, are you mental?” The man was very sharp about what he said and sounded almost frustrated that David had done the-from the outside what looked like-most stupid thing in this sort of situation when could just run. “Medicine. Can’t get anywhere else but I needed it.” He sighed, half agreeing with the man. “Suppose I am but I’d die without the pills anyway. Special to keep my sugar levels certain and pressure right.” 

“Are you alright now?” The man asked walking down the steps with him towards the man still sat on the stairwell looking up with relief and jumping to his feet to scramble the boy out of David’s arms to his own. “Thankyou thankyou so much!” He managed to smile and cuddled his boy, now his last piece of family accordingly. “No problem. Well I feel a bit breathless but It’ll only get worse if I don’t get them.” He sighed, sounding a bit hard of breathing the longer the sentence and whilst they were walking it didn’t help him out one bit. 

“Come on.” The male grasped David’s arm letting the family scrape off to escape and putting his arm around David’s shoulder helping him back up the stairs. “My gir-friend, friend is a Doctor and so am I- she can help me.” David mumbled but the man continued up the stairs and carried him all the way back to his hotel room. “Stay put.” 

David griped and whined on about being fine and the man rolled up the almost tattered trouser leg, gasping in horror and backing away from him immediately. “What? Never saw a leg before mate?” He cheeked up, still laying and squinting down at his bare leg until he saw what couldn’t be described as anything else other than.. a bite. 

“N-no.. I didn’t.. I swear.. that’s not.. shit!” David tried to scramble up and the man with wide eyes backed him up when he pulled his pistol from the holster and pointed it at him square. “Back up.” 

“I didn’t feel a bite! It’s not anesthetic y'know. That can’t be.. stop pointing that bloody weapon at me I ain’t gonna bite… well I mean, just stop!” David reasoned, holding his hands up in surrender almost immediately. The sad part was, he was well trained and if it wasn’t for the guy playing hero and well.. almost saving him he’d have been able to restrain him within seconds. 

“ _Ahh_.. fuck.. no. Please not yet. I need t-to see Georgia.” David cried, searing pains running through him as he put pressure on the leg but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t felt before so he was skeptical despite the plain evidence. “Here.” The man didn’t come close at any point and his eyes didn’t leave David’s posture but he chucked him a pill bottle obviously planning to give it to him. “Found em’ on the table. Musta been this room huh?” 

“Go on. Go see her before y'know..” He sighed, gulping and feeling for David who limped from the room not letting any tears fall until he was out of the room and heading back down the stairwell. “Great. I have my lifesaving fucking pills now. Brilliant.” Sarcasm out to distract himself as he huffed and puffed to himself, bringing out his flare to keep the pain off his mind. 

“Fuck.. _Ahh ah_.. no.” David screamed, holding onto a railing and panting desperately he took the pill bottle out and poured a few into his hands. Taking them quickly and crunching them up with a bitter grimace and shiver at the taste before he continued down and kept determined to see her one last time.. 


	18. Help Me!

“N-.. No.” David felt dizzy, a cold sweat coming on and making him shiver and gulp at nothing but his dry throat. “Guh.. guh.. for Georgia.” He panted, coughed so hard he sounded ready to hack up a lung. The lights flickered as he limped out into reception, making him hopeful of the electricity but it quickly went back to nothing but dead wires and wasted bulbs. Eery silence surrounded him, all apart from himself struggling for breath and panicking with pain induced groans as he limped out, placing the gun firmly back in pants and almost collapsing by time he reached the door within Georgia’s clear view. 

“David! David no..” Georgia saw him and jumped up from the side of the car, running over faster than she’d ever believed to have ran in her life. He fell down and onto his front, getting glass in his flat palms and scratching at his face but his eyes rolled and he groaned more. 

Georgia scooped his limp almost lifeless body into her arms and dragged him back to the roadside where the car was parked up and laid him down on the dusty sandy floor. “David.. talk to me.” She slapped lightly at his cheek and he coughed suddenly and looked up at her again, his eyes bloodshot and breaths heavy but scarce. “G..” He managed, his hand sliding towards his pocket but she grabbed whatever was inside for him as he clearly rendered in capable. “You found them.. But what happened to you!” She asked, devastated by how torn up and drenched it blood he was. “Are you hurt? Bitten? Please let me help you- no David stop!” 

David batted her hands away but she won over his weak attempts and undid his shirt which was covered, worried he’d been shot or injured and was bleeding out heavily. He looked dazed and drowsy so it was a clear sign of fatal blood loss but she felt at his skin and mopped it up with a rag but he was shaking his head and protesting more than ever not being able to stop her from touching his skin and coming into contact with the blood splattered over him. “Not… hurt… stop..” He winced, she couldn’t swap blood with him or it’d affect her too. 

Georgia barely listened to him and patted him down anyway, just noticing the ripped up trouser leg. There were scratch marks and a bite clear and only dripping with blood. “David… this isn’t. You.. you can’t be. No!” She cried, slapping his cheek again when he almost went out. “Stay with me please. This wasn’t supposed to happen- your strong David, you’ll win.. don’t leave me please.” She begged, sobbing over his bare chest now and pulling her arms over him no matter the consequences of that. 

Despite everything she’d grown close to him and he had with her too, they were budding and in love and now this had to go and happen on her.. She half expected it seeing as though he did the stupid and ran head on at danger. The little girl was at the window watching curiously and the mother pulled her back from the window, cuddling her to her chest. “No sweetie, not now.” She told her gently, rocking her away from the sight as she looked herself and saw the poor woman sobbing over him; was he dying or going to? From her angle all she could immediately see was blood, ripped clothes and a disheveled and half conscious David in a now tearful Georgia’s arms so it didn’t look too hopeful at all for either of them; for all of them. 

He pulled closer and pressed his lips to her ear in the most weak but of all times sweetest kiss he’d ever given her, then parting his lips to speak. “Just.. just help them…” He whispered, wanting her to leave him be but she scooped him up and again, tears staining her face as she carried him into the car and sat him in the passenger’s seat. “Nuh.. stop.. no.” David could hardly protest or move himself to but it didn’t strike him to do anything else. Georgia must’ve seemed crazy, completely batshit to take him with her but she wasn’t leaving him out in the middle of nowhere to rot; he wasn’t going to die if she could help it and if.. just if he did, she’d want a proper burial for him rather than being a heaped mess somewhere with brains all over the floor like the unfortunate others to be ridiculed with the virus. 

“I’m sorry.. I can’t leave him like that.. I’ll find you somewhere safe as soon as I promise.” Georgia gulped and the mother’s hand rested on her shoulder comfortingly and nodded slowly, completely understanding despite the impending danger of this stunt. David passed out completely and took disturbed heaves of breaths, but it began to even out slowly and Georgia worried as she began to drive, putting on his favourite radio station and hoping he’d stay at least until she could get the guests safe. 

She put her foot down and headed west instead, the complete opposite direction from here and anywhere as far and safer than this. The motorways were invaded and blocked terribly with traffic so she had to go scenic and take the risk of driving across the bumpy outback land instead. “Hold on tight.” She spoke, driving faster and feeling her hands shake at the wheel; was that the adrenaline he was talking about. They went over a bigger bump and landed safely and she headed towards a road in the distance which looked to be blockaded but saviour. There were tanks and army jeeps so she kept her hopes up and went straight for them. Maybe they could help him? 


	19. David?

Georgia skidded to a halt in front of a truck sideways over the two lanes blocking up the road and stopping all cars to turn them around. The radio casters were talking on the news and how quickly the disaster had spread, but also talked about the flaws of this sudden virus and how labs in other neighbouring friendly countries were already researching a cure for it. However David was the man to talk to if Australia was going to survive any of this, the brains behind the birth of the virus from the very first cell to the now infinite amounts surging through undead everywhere. 

“Evening M'aam. Where are you off to in such a hurry.” The soldier holstered and strapped his rifle to his chest instead of pointing it at the car and Georgia rolled down her window properly and looked at him with wide serious eyes. “I need help. We need help. Any doctors around here?” She told them, shaking at the wheel. The soldier figure spotted the passed out man in the passenger seat and pair in the back. “Just napping is he?” He asked instead, pointing at the slouched David who was clearly covered in blood and other fluid from his attack, the stench was almost unbareable. 

“He needs your help. We’re doctors but he’s.. in a bad state. Can one of your doctors look at him please.” Georgia pulled out her ID badge from the side pocket of her coat and showed him and he took a closer look and nodded. “Well. I’ll just have to speak with my boss stay here.” He spoke sternly and other soldiers stayed at their posts watching at the car for any sudden movements but Georgia put the handbrake on and turned the engine off so just the radio was feeding noise into the car and informing her updates. 

The soldier walked off slowly, not exactly worried about rushing despite the hurry Georgia was in which slightly frustrated her but she couldn’t complain if they did help him. He was shivering slightly in his seat, but his breaths evened out and shallowed out until he was simply passed out and snoring. Any sign he was breathing and with them was good enough so Georgia turned the stereo on low and listened carefully, holding his clammy hand in her own. 

They took their time, ten minutes precisely before he was back and nodded at her from afar, making hand gestures for her to go round the truck and follow him. She started the engine and took the brake off, slowly driving round the barricade and following him into what looked like a makedo camp and probably just one of many now containing the virus to areas as much as possible. “Out.” He stopped and told her so she complied and stopped, taking the keys and stuffing them in her pockets before she and the two others got out and David was still asleep in the other seat. 

“What’s wrong with him? Bitten?” The soldier looked suspicious and curious, “Well kindof..” Georgia sighed and they took protocol and four soldiers came over to carry him to the makedo medical tent, the man helping them led the way and kept his distance from David but pointed the gun directly ahead. They could never be too cautious, not in this situation. It wasn’t their duty to deal with outsiders injured nor was it their usual protocol to take anyone in but they were doctors and looked after their own, doctors were needed around here now so they couldn’t afford to lose any. 

“You’ll have to wait out here until they call you.” The soldier informed them, waiting by the tent door as it was shut and holstering his gun up waiting. Georgia and the two took a seat outside and she started to weep again, this time the mother put her arms around the woman and patted her back sympathetically, already appreciative of them saving the two. “You.. you’ll be fine here right.” She sniffled, the soldiers were transporting clean candidates to the safe areas arranged and cities being protected and monitored. Nothing went in untested and everywhere was cut off and checked by the army themselves. 

“Yes dear. Look after yourself, I hope to see you in the future and I.. thankyou; we hope David pulls through.” The mother spoke softly and quietly, nodding and standing with her daughter in arms who started to sniffle herself and make grabby hands at the tent. “Da.. da.. david..” She whined, “Yes honey David’s in good hands now.” She explained as they walked off to the clearance to get out of this hell and secure themselves a place somewhere safer. 

Georgia sat outside for a while just staring into space literally, looking up at the sky saying her prayers. She wasn’t religious because of course she was a scientist and it didn’t really mix well.. well it was a strange pairing to believe in god and know the extensive detail and wraps of the big bang or other space related science theories of life. She personally was an atheist, didn’t really like to think about what happened before and was optimistic a thinker as working with sciences and doing research for something with no deadline or date for a breakthrough conditioned her to be such a way, David was the same. 

“Madam? Hello?” The nurse clicked his fingers in front of her face, must’ve been daydreaming. “Oh uh hi.” Georgia snapped out of it and the nurse gestured for her to follow through as the doors were open and the soldier was aside letting her in now. “He’s stable, you may come through.” He was brief at first and then helped her through to where he laid on a stretcher attached to portable equipments, three different IV’s containing blood, water/vitamins and painkillers. 

“A close call but we can’t.. see any growth. Are you sure this bite was from a directly infected?” The nurse questioned and she shook her head in disbelief. “I dont- I don’t know.” She mumbled, coming to hold his hand and his eyes flickered and he looked up at her weakly. “Can I?” She asked, picking up a stephoscope from the side tray, “I’m a doctor too.” She smiled but she didn’t have the equipment she needed to examine him until now. 

“Have you taken samples of his bloods and fluids?” She told him and he nodded, “We’ve tested them, they’re negative and we only found a slight trace of contact actually, not enough to turn him into one of those things. We think it was his blood sugars that made him pass out, he’s fine otherwise close call.” 

“Yes he has heart problems from what I know. Regulating tablets to keep his pressure and sugars right?” She nodded, holding the metal to his chest and checking all his stats. The drugs made him loopy and hazy so he didn’t really register anyone but he was looking and awake. “David darling. It’s me, your okay.” She told him, running her hand over his cheek and kissing it softly. 

“You’re together?” The nurse asked and she nodded shortly, picking up a torch and running it over his bloodshot eyes. “So this was just because he took his meds too late then? All of this. The bites clean?” She turned back to the nurse and he nodded, smiling appreciative of their closeness and glad to deliver the good news. 

“But.. he was bitten by one of those things.” Georgia said with a frown, picking up the notes left and seeing no signs of differentations in the sense of him turning into one of the virus ridden creatures. “It’s still in his system but.. remarkable enough I think he’s immune.” David moved again and suddenly nodded his head very weakly, as if he knew or agreed with that. 

“Immune? You mean that certain blood types are resisting this.” She pondered and the nurse nodded again with the research they’d made on this new case zero patient in their tent he was the first to come in alive for starters and judging by the time given since his bite he couldn’t be infected or he’d have turned by now. 

“I have the same blood type as him. Does that mean I’m also immune or?” 

“We can’t be sure, all we can say is he’s a lucky lucky man. He’ll be free to go within the next hour and after we’ve signed off his notes you can cross into the safe zone.” The nurse spoke, leaving to grab the notes from the other nurse now in another room. 

“Darling.. you’re immune.. you can’t die from this.. do you know what that means. There’s hope for us. If you can survive it then that means somebody else can and the next, that means a vaccine is possible.” She smiled now, watching him close his eyes again and fall asleep a second time. 

She took a spare seat and dragged it up to sit beside him the whole time, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand and watching over him, talking to nurses as they came in and out until he woke a second time consciously and started to mumble her name confusedly. 

“Wha.. Georgia.. g-” 

“Yes David, I’m right here.” She stood and leaned over him, and he pulled her closer and kissed her gently sharing a moment. “What happened? Where am I..” He asked with a confused expressions, stretching his arms and starting to sit up when she pulled back. 

“You’re safe, we’re safe. I got us to a camp and they’ll let us in the safe zones.. we could still get that ferry if it’s still running!” She smiled, glad to see him moving and talking as human and not what she dreaded hours before. “Turns out.. You’re immune.” She told him and he sighed and nodded like it was old news. “I thought I might be.. I’ve had that feeling before, thas’ what happens if I don’t take my pills.” He smiled back now. “Plus.. this virus was built by me and I had to use my own blood cells to help aid it’s growth so I might just naturally be immune to it because it’s mine.. like having a dog.” He looked relieved and sat up properly and there was a fresh pile of clothes waiting for him and he started to shift out of the papery hospital clothes provided and pull on the fresh clothes. His hair was still matted with blood but he could wash thoroughly and properly if they were headed for main cities that were virus free and running smooth currently. 

The nurse came in with his clipboard and David’s personal medical notes, already signing them off when he saw the man dressing and gave him a moments privacy until he was ready. “Okay we’re discharging you Dr.Jones. Do you mind if we use your bloods and send them off for research?” The nurse added, holding out the clipboard and he signed it happily. “Not at all. Thankyou. Do you have my pills anyone?” He asked and the nurse came out with a fresh two bottles and prescription. “Considering your my patient, I’m allowed to prescribe you these and I’ve checked your record so I know you’ll apply them correctly now yes?” 

David nodded and thanked him again, getting off the bed and taking his things collected from the side, following Georgia out hand in hand towards the camp’s equivalent of customs where they could pass through and hit mainland and safety… 


	20. Change of Tone

Flashing orange lights of maintenance vehicles and bright spotlight like lamps stationed over the area was the only guidance through the dusk. Without his glasses David had to grasp onto Georgia’s shoulder and follow on whether she led him. “Where are we going now?” 

“Where are the other two?” He was curious and probed her for answers whilst they walked slowly and followed an officer willing to lead them to the testing area for safe transit to a protected city. All that crossed his mind was overcrowded, filthy and stressful but it couldn’t be anymore heart racing than going back the way they came so he had to be grateful. That and his immunity which he was very lucky to have as it is.. 

During his lab time, dabbing bits here and there and working on this virus in top secret for the government or just the men in suits as he knew them then. He was like a puppet and they were really pulling his strings, forcing him into every move he made and keeping a manipulative hold on him with threats and requests. He’d used his blood as a sample for it and had to keep it as a base for the virus as it would work by being sent directly into blood flow and therefore more effective. Dr. Jones was quite the man to pick for such a job because even though it was against everything he stood for and his own will, he didn’t do one job without doing his absolute best and he really had made quite a storm. 

Guilt and every other negative emotion crossed him currently, for he should’ve been joining Tom’s side watching over everyone else in this chaos rather than still able to roam around. The only way he’d become one of those things is suicide, and it wasn’t too far out of his reach to achieve that. 

“West.. as far away from this hell as possible.” Georgia mumbled, her grip on his hand was tight and her arm had come to wrap around his so he couldn’t possible wander off anywhere as he still looked pale and disorientated and she was clearly worried. “They’re already there. Safe and free, we saved them darling.” Georgia knew that was exactly what he wanted to do, what he wanted to hear. Something positive and knowing he’d helped look after anyone and save them from his own disasters mouth. 

“Good.” He sighed, feeling rather tired as it is. The soldier led them down a engraved dusty path towards men patting down passerbys and taking blood tests and such. But they were cleared quickly and David didn’t even need to be checked for bloods as they already had his. Easy and simple passing and they were shuffled along with families and other people towards a big army transit van one by one. 

"Where's _my_ car? Shouldn't we be taking that along with us instead?" He asked abruptly, stopping in his tracks and yanking her back to stand with him still a moment. Georgia stopped quickly and didn't bother tugging the confused David along with her, it was a good question after all. 

"I don't know. They took it from me when I got you inside the medical tent.. Maybe if we ask nicely they'll.." He pulled her back towards the guards hobbling people along behind a crowd and pushed through the people in the opposite direction back towards the compound. 

"Excuse me. Yes. Is it possible I take my car along with me instead?" David asked the soldiers sternly and they looked at each other in question and then shrugged at him. "Not sure. We're just following orders to get you all to safety. Now jog along." One of them laughed and David growled, pulling his arm from Georgia and stumbling up to the soldier, he pulled out his identification badge and pushed the man in the chest, showing him it suddenly. 

"Get me. My car." He said through gritted teeth, a flash of fiery demand in his eyes. Georgia stood back in horror. She'd never ever saw a violent bone in the man's body but that was.. different. The man almost fell back and yet it was quite light, David looked between his hand and the man with disbelief and they scurried off to get their superior to answer to him instead, quickly changing their tones when they saw the angry man come their way. 

"Follow me." The other soldier drawled, making a head gesture and marching off towards the tents where people were passing through after being searched. Right now it felt like human trafficking literally, all these people just following the camouflaged men like it was normal. David stood up and stood out from the rest, he wasn't happy with this. Georgia was left to just drag along behind and keep her mouth shut, not about to push David's buttons like this. She didn't know exactly what he was capable of angry. 

Only rumors of what he was like around labs were passed from one another but she'd never heard of him being violent nor pushy, he was just stern and leadery; got the job done basically. But there was no messing around with him, he got what he wanted one way or another. 

Another camouflaged male came marching over to the two soldiers walking back from their post and he shouted at them both immediately. "What are you morons doing! I said escort these civillians not walk away!" He shouted, looking between both of them. "This m-doctor wants his car. Is he allowed to drive there himself or-"  
"Why on earth.. Go on, scat." The officer told the two nervous soldiers, facing David himself. "It's against protocol to use contaminated cars in safe areas I'm afraid sir." He told David. 

"Is it fuck. My car, my keys now." He put out his palm as if they were just about to magic into his grasp. "I don't have them sir. I can't just bend the rules for you or I'll have to-" 

"Listen here pal. I want my car, I want my posessions and I want it now. Either you do that for me, or I'll have no other choice but to address whomever is above you. Do you want me to do that or?" 

"N-no sir but.. It's against-" 

"I don't bloody care, get my fucking car now." David shouted, raising his voice like Georgia had never witnessed before. This wasn't like him at all, it was very out of character and she didn't like it. 

The officer knew he had no other choice but to oblige and bend the rules for the superior David was to him. Governmentally involved and authoritative enough to make sparks appear if he spoke to the right contacts. Ex CIA, he could break this man down with a quick manueuvre if he chose to. 

Seething and red in the face, David huffed and puffed with rage over nothing. Georgia came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Darling.. Calm down." She told him quietly, he shrugged her hand off and started to pace outside of the tent avoiding the crowds and nearly punching a wall. He looked like an agitated wasp, as amusing as it would've been in any other circumstance, he'd given her the cold shoulder too and now she just gauped on at him. 

"What's gotten into you. Slow down, David! Look at me." Georgia grasped his wrist tightly this time, a very quick easy military move that enabled her to keep a hold of him. Grabbing the hand was weak, easy to manipulate if someone tried to escape the grasp, the wrist was a weak spot. 

His eyes were still bloodshot but they'd calmed somewhat from the bright red they were when she found him outside the hotel. "Just stop a minute. Listen to me." She stopped him from fidgeting and moving again but he really couldn't help it. "What's wrong.. why are you being like this huh?" She asked him calmly, maintaining a softness and understanding look. 

"Being like what, I'm fine, you're fine.. what are you even asking me?" He gritted his teeth again, straining a little against her grip trying to move away again and turning his head away from her. She took his chin and guided his gaze back to her. "So stressy. You're not like this.. the man I know-" 

"The man you know what? You don't know me at all.. why are you assuming I'm a nice man, this is me alright." He growled in retaliation, kicking at the dust and fidgeting more. "Is it the medicine, show me the bottle." She wondered, trying to figure him out which seemed to agitate him more. 

"I do. I know more than you think.. it doesn't take me long to figure someone out, it's what I'm good at. That's what I worked in remember? Neuroscience." She told him more sternly, he was insulting her intelligence now and it hurt a bit seeing him like this. 

"Do you really? When's my birthday, what's my full name huh? Cmon medium tell me? Does it make you feel better, knowing people." He raised his voice again, it was drawing attention of soldiers and people scurrying along quickly to the transits around them. 

"David. David Robert Jones. Eighth of January Nineteen Fourty Seven." She whispered, a harder look in her eyes at how much he was repelling her now. "How do you.. what.. I didn't tell you that.. how do you know that." 

"Does it matter how I know that. Or are you going to call me a fucking medium again. David, I know you're not like this. You wouldn't hurt a fly. I saw your written complaints about testing on animals, I saw your disciplinaries when you refused to do so. I saw that look in your eye when we saw those monkeys. You can't even shoot a tin can without feeling guilty." She retorted, going silent and huffing in frustration herself. 

"Yes it does. Are you a spy. Are you working with them. Is this all a trap. Who are you Dr.Bennett." He trembled, the confusion and fear in his eyes blatant. She looked up at with a sad smile, running her finger over the ring on his hand. 

"I can't.. David. I'm.. I'm not working with them silly.. I can't tell you why. Not here. Just.. just calm down for me honey please." She hesitated, playing the part was so hard. It was heartbreaking watching him like this. It wasn't the first time.. it probably wouldn't ever be the last. One of these days he'd have to find out though, he was getting close. Getting suspicious of her..


	21. Wrenching Mind

Georgia held his hand in her own now instead of his wrist, keeping him tightly held and close to her. Hearing the disgruntled breaths and feeling the balls of his fists clenching. This hadn’t happened in such a long time. So why now? What triggered this emotional offset in him. She couldn’t be sure but she knew the games were going to be over soon. No more with-holding, he was too smart to know little now she let some of it out of the bag and she knew he wouldn’t drop it; too stubborn, too curious a man. 

David kept kicking at the dust, grumbling under his breath and unable to look her in the eye anymore. He was very tense and unsettled, his looks as stern as the day they’d met.. the day they’d truly met.  
It was so bad.. but he was somehow even more attractive like this. She didn’t like knowing his was upset or angry, especially not with her but there was something undeniably sexy about his fighter stance. 

The officer returned with keys in his hand, looking pissed off himself now he thrust them into David’s outstretched palm. “Wasn’t that difficult now was it hey.” David patronised the officer even more, just looking for a fight; or his hands in cuffs. 

“I almost lost my job sir, move along.” He spoke shortly, looking ahead at the crowds now taking his post again and looking away from them both unwilling to feed this man’s obvious ego any longer. David was being bitey and pathetically so, he wasn’t usually so rude. Georgia knew something was on his mind, but what.. 

“Slow down darling.” Georgia spoke up, trying to keep up with him and keep her hand in tact in the process, his tight grip almost too tight. “Stop calling me that! Why do you always call me that! Ugh..” He griped on, tugging her along towards his car which was parked up for him already. “Oh how nice. He even brought it to me. Fucking prick.” 

“Watch you mouth young man.” She scaulded, seeing small children gasping around him and mothers with dissaproving looks tutting and covering their childrens ears. She clapped him over the back of the head and he actually chuckled that time. Then he collapsed to the floor. 

“Oi.. now’s not the time for a nap. David?” She got down and tapped his shoulder, he didn’t move. “David speak to me. Are you seriously.. are you.” He turned over and looked dizzy and disorientated again. “Wh.. what happened.. fuck ah my head.. uh god.” He grasped at his skull and pounded it against the floor, memories were streaking through his mind vividly; these weren’t his memories, not what he remembered, it felt like someone was hijacking his mind. 

“Stop it! Stop.” She told him, brushing him off and sitting him up, she dragged him into the passenger seat of the car and let him loll back against the seat, mumbling like crazy and shaking his head from side to side. Georgia got calmly and sat beside him, holding both of his hands and pulling them away from his hair which he’d started yanking at. “Calm down. Shh.. it’s alright darling. You’re okay. Just calm down.” She hugged him into her chest and sat there silently for a while, waiting for him to stop resisting and moving against her until he fell still and snapped out of it. 

Georgia was weirdly calm, like she’d done this all before. David snapped out of it, like an episode and suddenly he was just sitting there silently staring into space again. “Open.” She took out his pills and popped two in his mouth when he eventually obliged, washing it down with the dregs of water left in the bottle. “Alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright now..” He spoke softly, panting for a while and relaxing into the seat. His anger dissolved and his confusion ceased, like nothing had even happened in the first place. “Let’s get out of here.” She smiled weakly, stroking the backs of his hands with her thumbs making sure he was completely calm and snapped out of his episode before she started the engine and started to roll down the dusty path slowly, people were huddling around them getting in the way so she went scenic and drove round them on the sand slowly. Taking a swerve until they were past the transits and she followed the first one to leave down the roads towards the city. 

“This one’s my favourite.” 

“I know darling.. you tell me this everytime.” Georgia told him with a soft chuckle, turning up the radio station. It had all the classics playing, no adverts, completely smooth. He was quite spaced out and the complete opposite of how he’d been after taking his pills. Not only did they regulate his heart and bloods, but his temper for some strange reason.. Kept him cool and collected when he began to deteriorate and lose his marbles. Partially sedatives to keep him from having a heart attack and to keep him calm. He had a long history with his heart and his temper, she should know. 

Little memories triggered bigger realisations in him. There was always something weighing down on him at the back of his mind but he couldn’t put his finger on it, never had been able to for as long as he.. could remember. Memory was something he struggled with and also never knew why; but Georgia did. Childhood was faded for him but remenances were left over, small pieces like polaroids scattered the desk otherwise known as his mind. It was messy up there, it wasn’t anywhere near as organised and controlled as he was in the real world. Fantasy was something he liked as a passtime but the older he got the more it seemed to swallow him up and distract him from what he used to love dearly; his work. 

Reaching the pinacle of his cranium wasn’t on his agenda. But maybe it was the only way he’d know for sure why he was constantly question his own life. It never felt right, something was always missing but he knew not what or why. 

“We’re here mister. Snap out of it.” She had to click her fingers in front of his spaced out eyes a few times to catch his attention, he gazed over slowly and came out of his thought bubbles. 

Towering building, busy traffic and beeps of horns. Something he thought he’d never see again, a place bustling with normal busy life buzzing around. A city with business running and order restored. Traffic lights, something he thought he’d never miss until they were out of the picture. Shouting, crowds of unique people, suits and casuals. Everything was running smoothly round here; was the news not out? How could this feel so normal? 

“Oi. C'mon.” She clapped her hands this time and he registered her finally for the second time, must’ve drifted again. David swung out of his seat and got out of the car stiffly, slamming the door shut and being particularly quiet. Georgia didn’t like it when he was like this, trapped in his own mind so much it was written all over his daydreaming face. He was thinking too much, it bothered her in a few ways but for good reasons. 

“Why are all these people working.. walking around.. being normal?” He asked aloud, following her half heartedly into a large classy hotel. “Because, it’s safe here. No point dwindling on the small things darling, you know that you told me yourself.” She rubbed his back and supported him when he started dragging behind looking around at everything as if it was the first time he’d ever witnessed such a setting. Medicines side effects probably, he just needed a little guidance she thought. 

“Uh yes, room for two please double bed.” Georgia spoke to the receptionist for him, even paid for the room for once. Odd. All this time and David had never let her pay for a thing without trying to himself first, or swiftly talking her out of it so he could himself. He was staring out of the window at a plane flying past. 

She ravelled her arm in his now, taking the keys in her fist and guiding him along to the elevator, his eyes were still more interested in the outside world. 

All the way up to the room he was yet again holding an almost painful silence, finding interest in anything but talking; funny because he wouldn’t usually shut up, not even in his sleep. 

Georgia didn’t see him like this often so she knew he was having a hardtime, she persevered and let him have some time to think if he needed it. 

“Don’t just stand there.” She frowned, worried about him. He almost looked brain dead he was so out of it. 

“Oh.” He noticed he’d lost focus again and shut the door behind him, pulling his case along and parking it down beside the bed. A cozy room with warm colours and picture frames, it’d do for a period of time. 

The room was spacious but balanced perfectly with homely, sporting just enough furniture and not too much space between everthing. A large cut of glass was all that separated them from the outside world, twenty floors up in the building. Just especially for him, she knew he liked looking at the view birds eye, particularly early in the morning to watch the sun rise, cigarette between his fingers. Saying that, he pulled the trusty box out of his jacket pocket and lit one up just thinking about it, sitting down on the bed and pulling his shoes off. 

After he laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling the bed lower slightly when she plonked down beside him and scooched over to rest her head against his shoulder. The smoke wasn’t all too pleasant but it didn’t deter her from ever cuddling him, she’d have to be used to it or else she’d never want to cuddle him. 

He looked down at her and gave her that lost look that was all too familiar. “What did you see.” She asked, running her hand through his hair as the vice she had over his relaxation; it always seemed to work. 

“A few things.. why?” He asked back pointedly, narrowing his eyes. 

“Because.. I know it’s tough, David.” She cupped his cheek and pecked his lips, surprised he even responded or at least tried to. He finished the cigarette and put it out in the tray at the side of the bed already convieniently placed. 

“The ring. I’ve never noticed it before.” He frowned, running his fingers over a ring he was wearing. Georgia smiled sadly and nodded, “I wander..” It sat on his wedding finger; but he couldn’t recall marriage.. Another ring, on the same finger. Both were expensive looking, not cheap or tatty enough to be anything less than significant…


	22. Answer me

“Did you put this on my finger?” David asked ever so honestly, looking down at with those lost hopeless eyes. Georgia opened her mouth but no words came out and she had to think deeply on how to reply to that. “Why would you think that hun?” She tilted her head curiously, running her fingers through his mane of brown fluffy hair and massaging with her tips, keeping him intrigued with slow, drawn out replies while she calmly and methodically relaxed him. She made it look easy but really it was quite a task, he was quite clever and alert to his surrounding; always reading between the lines and asking questions.. she’d always liked that about him. 

“Because. I only..” He stopped and frowned to himself, confusion washing over him again just moments before he looked back at her and resumed, “Know one person that calls me that.” He sighed with frustration, he stated that but he didn’t know why this all felt so familiar. It pained her to watch him going through this mental circling.. it wasn’t his fault that things were the way they were now.. it was more likely the governments. 

“Who?” She played along with his ramblings, knowing it’d make him feel better working things out for himself. He did it a lot, sat down and questioned everything about a current circumstance. By miracle memories came flooding back in chunks, the doctors said to him he might never be the same again after the accident; not the recent one though.. 

“My.. wife.. I’m not married.. ignore me..” He dismissed of his whacky thoughts as soon as he began them and she almost panicked at his explanation. Not for the reason you’d assume though. 

“I’ll be right back hun, stay here and rest alright?” She told him firmly, tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead like that of a child. It wasn’t the first thing you’d expect to see out of a famous succesful scientist and biologist but it wasn’t his fault his mind jumbled like a rubix cube sometimes. He kept kidding himself with thoughts about being married, he wore a ring and whenever he thought about those whacky and courageous dreams which he thought to be an alternate direction from his current standing or future plan he destine for, he saw similarities, got the feeling he recognised bits of it already, major de ja vu. 

Georgia stalked off to the bathroom and locked the door as precaution, handling this situation delicately and prepping contact with the only somebody she knew to deal with this side of David. It was important she never slipped up and told him the truth and that was what had always confused her the most but the doctors told her it would be no use in even trying to explain. After the incident she took a rash move and wrenched herself from him heartbreakingly but years later here she was again, inbetween that time she hadn’t even engaged intimately with another man her heart was too heavily biased for him and loyal to him she was despite the big break inbetween. It helped him transition and suffer less with frustration and confusion outbreaks he tended to have regularly. 

“Hello?” The voice came on the other end, startling her after waiting on hold so long. “It’s me; Georgia.” She spoke quietly and kept her voice down so he wouldn’t come looking confusedly again, he tended to get all lost and clueless whenever she wasn’t with him.  
“Ah. You survived? Feds listed your deaths on the rack yesterday.” The friend sounded surprised to hear from her but to say the least relieved. “I’m so glad you’re okay; where are you now, are you safe?” 

“I’m safe, with David in the west away from the chaos now.” She assured, sighing as she came to what she’d rung up for. “Whereabouts are you now? Nearby?” She asked him, telling him the name of the hotel they were staying in. “Can be in twenty minutes, what’s up?” He frowned to himself and probed. 

“It’s.. David.” She said briefly and he got the picture and agreed to come and meet with her, keeping the call snappy would save him ending up freaking out because he thought he’d lost her again, like a pair of keys. “Georgia?” David’s voice came from the bedroom and his footsteps started to thud around the room. “I’ve gotta go, be here it’s time.” She announced, hanging up quickly and rushing out to relieve him. 

He was stood by the window now, glossy eyes and dismal face gloomy and disappointed. She knew he was wondering where she was after just minutes of telling him so.. Her arms came around him from behind and he jumped in his frame, realising after a second it was Georgia. “I was worried sick. You told me one hour.” He whined and she didn’t even answer him at first, pressing her face against his shoulder and gulping to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. He was getting worse, she could tell.. They’d known for a while now that his mind was going a bit senile. 

“David darling. I was only five minutes.. Relax.” She purred against his ear, tending to relaxing him a second or was it tenth time today. “Wh.. you were? Why did I think it was.. oh bother.” His words scarce as he realised, he was forgetful.. or that’s just how she put it gently for his suffering mind. 

“What’re you looking at?” She asked with a smile, seeing his eyes grow excited and dart around at the view some more. He’d never really paid it a great deal of attention until this very moment, usually it’d be the first thing he did. “Everything.. it’s all so beautiful.” He replied, standing on his tiptoes looking down at the traffic. 

“Almost as beautiful as you..” He smirked, leaning back into her with his lazy head resting against her shoulder so he could see her. She was still wearing her heels so they were about ample height for him to do so. “Always the charmer..” She kissed the shell of his ear, cupping at his backside and squeezing it in testament to what she’d do if he wasn’t more careful with heart melting charm; however that was a big ask from him, it came naturally and he hardly realised any different. David just felt it was nice to compliment and congradulate a person on their positive flares, Georgia couldn’t take how cute he was when he tilted his head in that cute manner and asked what he was doing wrong, he never did anything wrong. 

“I feel different. Is it the bite..” David muttered with a downcast look, he was clearly stressed out it was written all over his face. Georgia had to be very careful how she answered his questions because he always had another to ask afterwards and she didn’t know how to approach their current predicament without frustrating him any further. But hopefully her good friend would know what to, he was the only other person she was still in contact with that knew about the happenings of past..


	23. Telling of Past Times..

\- A year earlier at a conference in Berlin - 

David smiled directly at the cameras, taking his seat at a laid out desk ready for him, a jug of water and a microphone present. The hall was full of important figures, government officials and fellow friends aka co workers of his. He sat alongside another PhD Doctor that had the same rise in authority and fame as himself, a partner he’d shared since university. 

“Good Evening Science Romantics.” David began, a round of applause went for him and laughter erupted at his very first phrase. Science was a different catagory from most and the intelligence level that went around in the business was higher than many others. With working as a Scientist or getting your hands dirty in that scene came great respect, hardwork and commitment to the job. Most workers in the field were working to the point of obsession to prove their theories and get their voice heard. David was one the main succesors in the buisiness and the reason most of the others around stayed inspired and got into the work in the first place, they looked up to him. The phrase made perfect sense to all of them as it was the most straight forward and compact way to put their natures towards Science. 

“Hello.” The other male doctor waved and spoke also, bowing his head to more applause. Flashes of cameras in their faces wasn’t unheard of, most press were left out of the big conference but photos were permitted by the pair at the beginning, generously. David didn’t just let anyone take comissionless photos of him, they were valuable enough because of his privacy. 

“As you all know, myself and Dr. Jones have started to work on Project X together. ” The other doctor continued, adressing the whole crowd and giving their speech inductions before questions were allowed to be asked. 

“This Project is in alpha as of now. We must ask you refrain from blabbing about it to family and friends yet; it is officially a closed case.” David spoke into the mic, “But from our current research it is now becoming a possibility, give us time and you never know what we will find.” The other doctor continued on.. 

The induction lasted twenty minutes, a presentation and other bits and pieces were shown to the crowd and then pens began to wave in the air as questions came flowing at them one for another. 

“Yes, it is being handled with complete care and no slip ups will be made. You of all people should know I am the tidiest of us all, Dr. Bennett.” David winked, a few whistles went off in the crowd. “One more question, we are running short of time fellow doctors.” 

Another hand waved and the other doctor answered the question as fully and formally as he could and then the two started to pack up their notes and hard drives. The conference concluded and doctors began to file out, officials and others were watching from the side lines to get an insight on how their orders were being followed. Pressure was on but David could hold the world on his shoulder and refuse to crack, literally; his breakthrough in vaccines for Malaria saved millions of lives in poorer corners of the world, he’d invented an affordable and yet completely effective vaccination for the terrible plague it was. 

David and the other doctor left the stage together, laughing and patting each other on the back literally. Glad the conference and pressure was finally over, they’d nailed it. Most of their colleagues looked impressed with their current progress, it’d only been two weeks and they’d already had two major breakthroughs on the research. 

\- 

Georgia waited for David in his dressing room, sitting in an armchair patiently and smiling and rising to her feet when he entered. “Darling.” She came over to him as he shut the door and folded straight into her arms, sighing heavily and kissing her back as he was greeted so. She rubbed his back and hair, “You did fabulously hun, just fabulously.” 

“I told you you’d nail it didn’t I?” She smiled, she loved being right because it was usually him in this position of finger waggling. “Yes.. I’m glad it’s over, now I can go back to my work.” He was very relieved, a series of conferences in many different capitals and the last one this evening. 

“Our flight doesn’t leave for another hour.” She chewed her lip and trailed her finger down his chest. 

“Well..” David raised his eyebrows, looking at her innocently although he knew exactly what she was talking about. “I can’t wait to be on the beach, in the sun, cocktail in hand.. just relaxing.” He sighed softly, it was all over finally. 

Georgia agreed non verbally, running her hand down to his belt and beginning to fumble with the locking mechanisms to get it undone. David looked up at her again and his eyes widened, “Can’t you wait until the plane dear?” He asked, a silly question really. 

“But you look so sexy all dressed up..” She breathed, inclining her head to press her lips against his neck as she undid his belt and tugged his trousers down his legs. “What if-” She silenced him with her finger pressed across his lips and he smiled handsomely at her, nibbling on the end of it. 

“What if what? Someone finds us? Even better. Isn’t a woman allowed to make love to her husband.” Georgia chewed his lip and kissed him again and he slowly backed her up towards the sofa… 

Twenty minutes later they emerged looking slightly dishelved and flustered, hand in hand to make their way to the airport. 

“Dr. Jones! Doctor!” A reporter came running up to him when they were outside, but only the one. Surprised enough as it is that one was still there and that if that it wasn’t in fact a bombardment of them, he sighed and turned to look at the nagging man. “What?” He frowned, looking over his shoulder and turning on the spot. 

“You’re needed at the labs immediately; I got told to inform you.” The reporter huffed and puffed, out of breath from running for him. “Nonsense, I’m on leave for two weeks. I booked it off months ago.” David shook his head, almost smiling at how stupid this man sounded right now. 

“They said..” He started to catch his breath, “They said it’s an emergency.. and you’re needed urgently.. I don’t know anything else I’m just the messenger.” He gulped and calmed, straightening up to stand up properly rather being keeled over huffing and puffing. 

“Fuck. Who sent you, who?” Georgia looked worriedly on, if it was that important then she’d make emergency rebookings but.. it was their honeymoon. How insensitive could these people be. “Dr… Dr. Johnson..” He regained complete composure and breathed heavily. 

“Can’t anyone else handle this. Anyone!” He started to raise his tone, of all times to throw a spanner in the works why now. 

“No sir.. They said you were needed urgently, you. I don’t know why, I just know it was an emergency.. I’m sorry.” The man sounded and felt apologetic, vaguely aware of the doctor’s current affairs with his recent marriage. 

“Alright, alright. Darling, we may still make it if I go now. Go wait at the airport.” He told her, waving down a taxi instantly. “Call me when your finished, it’s fine don’t worry we can go tomorrow. I can reserve the tickets there.” She told him softly, kissing him goodbye as a taxi parked up for him and flashed it’s lights. 

“I will. If I’m more than thirty minutes, go back to the hotel honey.” He spoke quickly, getting into the taxi and going off on his way back to the labs. Every major city had main labs linked to the organisation he worked for. Wherever they were they could work in the specified labs and travelling abroad was frequenting for him and Georgia considering his messy work patterns. He was sent everywhere all across the globe. 

\- 

“Try not to think about that darling. Let’s go out; have dinner together.” She suggested to him, holding him from behind still as his gaze was settled upon the horizon and sinking rays of the sun. 

David hesitated and thought on it for a moment, she had her fingers crossed he wouldn’t just continue with the questions she barely knew how to answer without blurting out the truth. 

“Alright. I need to shower and change first though.” He muttered back, sighing softly as she played with his hair.. It rang bells in his head, the way she held him, played with his hair. Few souls knew it was the one thing that really calmed him down. But now his mind was settled on getting clean to go out and he turned around, pecking her lips before he wandered off into the bathroom..


	24. Shower Solos

In the bathroom of their ample sized hotel room, bought in courtesy of David’s valley like pockets. David undressed himself slowly and stood in the mirror of the sink, looking himself in the eye and thinking deeply. Obviously not deeply enough because with every last bit of effort he could give, he still couldn’t find the answers he was looking for. Keeping quiet for so long about discovering the oddest black hole in his life was the most difficult thing he’d ever done, more difficult than any work he’d ever completed. By god, finding vaccines for otherwise unproven diseases and illnesses looked like a walk in a park to him right now compared to this. He was an intelligent guy, a very intelligent guy. So much so that his mind like to eat itself up in a circle like form, like a cat chasing it’s own tail. But there was something in his life he couldn’t get his head round, and it every bit frightened him as much as frustrated him. The first time he’d had this problem in all of his life, stood here. 

“Why. Can’t I remember.” David growled at himself, the door was locked and Georgia was out in the other room minding her own business anyway. She wouldn’t care for his mad rambling if he did it right next to her so what did it matter. 

Georgia rummaged through her backpack slowly, eventually sighing to herself when she found a box right at the bottom buried under all her clothes and items of importance. She pulled it out and held it in her palm, looking up to check David wasn’t going to come hobbling back out to ask another one of his never ending questions or for any clothes before she opened it and stared at the ring inside. 

Looking at it broke her, she’d spent two long years without wearing it. Which really was the toughest thing she’d ever had to do. Keep something that belonged to her wedding finger inside her pocket like shame, rather than pride. Ever since the misdemeanour she’d had to nestle her head in the clouds and keep away from mentioning anything. To know why would be a start. And that’s why she was waiting for her friend to turn up, and hopefully before David got out of the shower or it’d be a fresh year of questions from him on the line.. She’d had her share of tough questions from him enough already. But she loved him.. so she couldn’t turn her back any longer. That’s why she’d came scurrying back for him, she saw him and couldn’t keep away any longer. Bite her tongue, look after him and get on with the hard truth, maybe repeat the past and live happily ever after. If he did truly love her he’d fall for her again right? 

David pulled at his hair and soaked his face in cold water, trying to find answers himself. It wasn’t happening no matter how hard he pulled on his hair. It’d end up falling out at this rate. Either from how much he’d had a tendency to pull it with frustration recently or just from plain stress.  
“I’m okay.” He muttered, walking over to the running shower and finally stepping in. 

“I’m okay.” He repeated, cooling himself off in a colder shower. “Ahh..” He sighed, letting it run down him and smiling. Showers were usually his happy place, where he could sing and ramble like a mad scientist all he wanted and have no care in the world. The powerful bursts of water blocked out him anyway. He looked to the side and gasped, a built in radio on the wall of the shower.. Now this was what he paid for. 

Georgia held the ring between her fingers, fiddling with it and looking up often to check he wasn’t coming out.. But she could suddenly hear loud music coming from the bathroom and frowned to herself. Wherever that was coming from, it was probably because of him and in that case he wasn’t coming out and wouldn’t even hear the door knock. 

“I'mmmm.. waiting for my man!” He sung, lathering himself up in soap and enjoying himself for old time’s sake. It’d been a long time when he either took a shower on his own or got the chance to just plain out let his hair loose for once. Velvet underground playing, his favourite. Lou Reed, a hero of his. Why not? 

A knock came at the door and Georgia put the ring box aside and got up, frantically rushing towards the door. She could hear Iggy Pop rumbling at the floorboards from inside the bathroom and shook her head with a daft smile on her face, he loved singing in the shower.. he loved rock music. She answered the door with the smile still on her face, which was convienient, thanks David. It would’ve been rude of her to answer the door with the nervous frown she was wearing just before she could hear David, probably singing into the shower head, rocking out. 

David spun around and sang along, letting the water run over every part of him as he raised his voice more and banged his head happily enjoying the music. He started to vigorously rub shampoo through his thick brown hair, good job there wasn’t a mirror in the shower or he’d see the few grey’s sticking out. He was usually on top of that with a weekly visit to the hairdressers. 

“Come in; don’t mind him.” She smiled, rolling her eyes and welcoming the fellow friend into the room. She shut the door behind them and wandered over to sit down on the bed next to him. 

“Thankyou so much for coming.. I hope you weren’t busy at all.” She thanked, hugging him warmly and then sitting back. 

“No problem at all, anything for an old friend. You know me, I’m always busy but. It’s David and you, I know it’s tough love.” He spoke quietly, just enough to sit over David’s singing. 

“Yes. It is.” She sighed, taking the ring box back from the nightstand and showing him. 

“I was just.. reminscing..” She bit down on her lip to stop tears from suddenly invading her at that. 

“I know.” He rubbed her shoulder and sighed, placing his briefcase aside and got comfier on the bed, taking off his shoes simply not wanting to ruin the white sheets. 

“What’s he like. How you remember him?” He asked with a concerned frown, knowing this wasn’t just a social call.. By her explanation and sad expression appearing. 

“Yeah actually.. yeah he is exactly how he was..” She chuckled, gesturing her hand towards the wall between themselves and David. 

“Except. He’s more.. fiesty. He gets frustrated really easy, he shouts at nothing and.. he knows something is up. He hasn’t told me himself but, I know him. He’s not right.” She sighed, she turned to Dr. Johnson for help because he was David’s best friend.. or at least he used to be when everything was still right, still normal. 

“He suspects somethings up? Have you spoken to him at all about it, tried to?” The doctor asked. 

“No no. I can’t.. I’m afraid I’ll burst into tears, then he’ll get even more frustrated because I can’t tell him why I’m really so upset.” She spoke with frustrated plea. 

“I see. Well. We can tell him. We can tell him everything. I’ve spoken to Dr. Vincent this afternoon and.. he said now those bastards are off our backs, gone for good. He has a right to know.” Dr. Johnson smiled a little, he knew it was the news she’d been waiting for. It was just as sudden for him as her now, he’d been told this afternoon so it was coincidential she suddenly called. 

“Wh-wh.. what? No way.. We couldn’t. They-they said it’d kill him. They said he’d never remember.. or it’d break him in two to try.” Georgia stuttered, gobsmacked with the news. She couldn’t even believe him immediately, he liked to pull people’s legs as she remembered; that’s why David and Daniel got on like two peas in a pod, so alike. 

“The who oh David..” He got sidetracked with David’s singing a second, glad to hear his best friend for the first time in two years.. let alone wanting to see him now. 

“Daniel.” She clicked in front of his face and he snapped out of listening to his friend and to her. “You two are almost twins I swear.. same attention span and everything.” She giggled, nudging him jokingly. 

“It won’t kill him silly.. woman, you’re a scientist you of all people should know that. Especially in neuro biology wow. C'mon cut me some slack Georgia.” He tutted sarcastically. “It won’t be easy though, it might take a while for him to click. He may never click. That’s the downside.. It’s only twenty to a hundred he’ll actually believe. Or remember.” 

“Yeah.. it’s been a while I know. I guess those words of threat just stuck with me even if they are the most bullshit I could ever fall for.” She smiled slightly, he always managed to cheer her up somehow, like David.. “I didn’t think it’d be easy, especially not two years later but. I want to try, will you help me?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss my buddy’s eureka moment for anything. I will help you absolutely. But. What do we say when he comes out of the shower.. About me.” He wandered, they’d have to make up a little story first because he wouldn’t believe them if they suddenly told him that Dr. Johnson was his best friend of past. And with David, he may not even remember and anything could go wrong if Georgia was found with a random man and told otherwise about anything fishy going on. It’d look suspicious. 

“Um. Well. A friend of mine then. Not his just yet.. I never thought I’d have to hijack your friend Dan.” She giggled, feeling slightly better in company of someone that actually knew and remembered her. 

“Damn, that’s rude.” He waggled his finger, laughing after and agreeing on their little plan. 

“This is not america, noo!” David sang as turned off the water and stepped out, still humming the tune to himself as he started to pat himself dry and whistle in the mirror. Clean shaven and generally clean, he felt a bit better after that what he called ‘relaxing’ shower, which was more like a concert from anyone outside’s perspective. 

He dried out his hair with the towel and hung it back on the towel rack, deciding to surprise her and maybe score. He checked himself over for any cuts on his stubble free face or missed spots and when he was happy he opened the bathroom door and came wandering round the corner. “Geooorgi- Ahhhhhh!” David squealed, running back into the bathroom at the sight of a complete stranger just seeing his manhood.. how embarassing. 

“Who the fuck is that!” David called, he always was plain out about everything, he could be offensively honest but why lie about what he felt? He wrapped a towel around his body like a toga instead and came back out slowly and cautiously. 

Georgia and Daniel gasped and giggled when he came out nude, waiting for him to appear back out before they dimmed down their laughing and faced him, he was blushing from ear to ear and wandered in sheepishly, head down avoiding their eyes. “I was going to.. surprise you but. Hello, have we met.” He held his hand out to the man.. strange. 

“No, I’m Daniel. I’m a good friend of your w- Georgia’s..” Close one. He looked up at David but he didn’t seem to have noticed the near slip up, he sat down on the bed between them.. there was something really defensive about that move at the same time as amusing. It was like, back away from my girl now. Unaware of his wife sat next to him but still defensive of her like she was his spouse, already going in the right direction. 

“Nice to meet you pal. You look so familiar I’m having de ja vu..” He chuckled, shaking the man’s hand and falling back on the bed, still singing and humming to himself a bit. 

“Good taste in music huh?” Daniel complimented him, “Of course, only the best! Rocker always. Georgie doesn’t like it, she likes that pop rubbish.” He giggled, she froze. He hadn’t called her that since.. the accident. 

“Good man, I like you already Dave.” He tested the waters with that theory, David seemed to be getting closer than both of them had imagined and it was seeping through right now. 

“Don’t call me Dave ugh- I fucking hate that name, It’s David.” He grumbled, and the two of them laughed. Everyone close enough to him knew he hated it. Good test, good response. 

“Sorry David, I like to shorten names a lot.” Daniel apologised, winking at Georgia. It was looking better than they thought. He remembered bits and pieces he hadn’t before. Georgia had heard plenty of people call him Dave recently and he didn’t bat an eyelid and usually, it wouldn’t matter who it was he hated that name and would state it boldly. She liked that about him, so straight forward. 

“No problem. Just warnin’ ya.” He sighed, pretty comfortable on the bed between them, not even questioning the man or seeming bothered. Which made it easy for their previously anxious selves, he’d been on edge a lot lately. That shower seemed to have cured a lot of his stress all on it’s own, good music, a good sing, he was sorted. 

“What do you do?” David asked suddenly and Daniel looked worried for a moment. 

“I’m a doctor.” He kept himself brief as he couldn’t think of anything else to work as on the spot. 

“So am I! So you know each other from work?” He asked more questions, he always asked. More. Questions. 

“Yeah.” Georgia answered for Daniel who frowned at her and then played along with it but David didn’t react at all, he’d already lost attention and moved onto another question. 

“Have you brought this man around before Georgiee.. He is so familiar!” David asked, he sounded and looked more cheerful than he did going into the bathroom earlier. 

“Yes. He was at the labs remember?” She told him, making it up to see whether that stuck with him long enough. 

“Ohhhh.. yeah. In Melbourne.” He nodded, drifting off into his own little world. 

“How would you like joining us for dinner, Daniel. Get to _know_ David better.” She offered, hinting at him by emphasising her words. One thing about scientists, honesty. Always honesty. Unless threatened to keep a secret. Bad liars too, because honesty was usual between them. A lying scientist was like a dog trying to pretend it wasn’t the one that ripped up the sofa.. Easily caught out. 

“Absolutely, I’d love to. David seems like an _interesting_ guy.” He agreed, he’d have to stay with them for as long as it took now he’d made his promise. So there was no harm in going round with them. One piece at a time they’d have to hint and give David memories to pick up like shards, test him a lot to see if he was getting there with them and work out what was still lost in him, retrieve that more gently as to not confuse or agitate him. He was like a wasp when he was angry and if Daniel remembered correctly, David had the hardest punch he knew. He wasn’t a violent man but if it came to it, he was viciously strong. 

“I’ll get ready.” David suddenly said, bouncing to his feet and grabbing his bag as he scurried off to the bathroom to get changed. A sudden change of mood in him, but it was nice and needed. Georgia knew he’d be all over the places with a whole year of his life missing from his mind. 

“We need to get out of this country, Daniel.” She told him, worrying about the brewing virus reaching them again. 

“I know. It’s the ports, they’ve shut them. Patrolling docks, ferry ways and airports. Anyone seen even a mile from it is arrested. They’re not allowing it travel anywhere else, not us either. They’d rather us all die than the embarassment of the virus spread. It’s their fault anyway isn’t it. I know David made it. Only he has the capability of such a thing.” Daniel agreed but he couldn’t do much but sit like a waiting duck himself. 

David wiggled on some suit pants and button up a plain white, more formal shirt. He was naturally feeling to impress Georgia, especially in front of this still stranger. He naturally had it in the back of his mind that this ‘friend’ stood a challenge between himself and her, like a variable factor he could change his mind about that friendship status. He was on autopilot dressing himself up particularly nice for her. 

“It’s terrible. Surely we can get out somehow. We’re scientists, we’re needed other places too.” She pouted, it was ridiculous but also understandable precautions their silly government took. Not even word of other governments trying to succumb them out on high importance work orders was working against this protocol in place. But it seemed so far only half of Australia was actually affected.. alarming enough as it is that it could be the whole of it with one soldier slip up to protect, one sleeping soldier on duty. Their lives depended on the government now. 

“Nope. I’ve tried, I contacted every contact I know. Every quarter, sector, lab. Nothing can be done until we’re cleared completely. Because this city is closest to the border they’ve set up as well, it’s not exactly trusted here.” He muttered, also on edge about that fact but what could they do, not even their IDs helped here. 

David came back out whistling to himself, suited up looking particularly formal and handsome for her. It struck them both.. it looked so much like the suit from that memorable conference they last spoke at. The little bowtie, everything. “I’m ready hun.” He strolled in, hair combed neatly and all, clean shaven which she always loved from him. The homeless look didn’t suit his handsome self she thought… 


	25. The Accident

\- Two Years ago, After the Conference - 

“Hurry up will you!” David spoke urgently to the taxi driver sat in the back, tapping his feet impatiently as they drove slowly and got stuck at every light possible. 

“It’s a twenty around here sir.” The driver mumbled, sighing to himself. He was used to incoherently rude people by now, it was part of his job description to deal with them. 

“Look. I’ll pay you to drive faster, just-just do it.” David got out his wallet and paid the man one hundred bucks up front and he gasped and nodded. Anything for some extra, tip worthy money. The pay was shit anyway. 

He stepped on it down the outback roads despite the limit, he could still be careful and fast. David flicked through his phone and checked his messages and such, noticing the ones left from Dr. Johnson that said ‘We need you now’ and ‘Hurry’ in caps, he was going as fast as he could. 

They turned onto a main road and continued at a faster speed, David looked from the window worriedly. He knew when Daniel said hurry that meant business, he wouldn’t just pull him out of his holiday for nothing. 

Georgia sighed as she waited at the airport, holding their tickets and holding her self together at the same time. They’d been waiting for this moment to get away all year, and now look. Work was David’s life, she knew that well by now but this was just as important to them now. A honeymoon at least! Maybe she wasn’t taking work just as seriously as he expected but a break was in order. But dragging him away, he dug his nails into the papers like a cat as it is trying to get him to simply book the time off. 

“An hour huh?” She sighed to herself, it’d already been an hour and she’d rebooked for tomorrow evening inside to save him stressing. Without wanting to push two hours just waiting for a man she knew well enough to probably already be elbow deep in work again, she swung her bag over her shoulder and pulled her case along to return to the hotel. 

David was mumbling to himself in the back of the cab, whispering each letter as he slowly texted Daniel back. These phones. He could hardly work the shower with Georgia’s help let alone a phone, but he had to get use to it with his workplace being technology efficient. More recently they’d been replacing fossil doctors with fresh graduates that knew the technology like the back of their hand, it worried his technophobe self. 

The driver beeps his horn consecutively at a lorry driving through a red light right before them but he couldn’t skid to a stop in time and the taxi went hurtling into the side of the large truck which skidded around with them and came toppling down ontop of the roof, crushing it down. People rushed out of their cars nearby and came to the scene, passerby already on the phone to the emergency services. The driver was dead at the wheel, skull crushed in but David had ducked in fear and was barely able to breathe under the pressure of the metal colliding down and pressing his chest, passed out and badly injured. 

“Pheww..” She sighed and hauled her heavy luggage down as she arrived in the door of their apartment. Sliding it aside to kick off her high heels and shrug out of her jacket. “David..” She frowned, picking up a pair of runaway underwear just lying on the floor and then a pair of socks and rearranging the shoes back. Usually he was a very neat man but when it came to a long hard day at work, forget about it! Messy as can be, leaving the kitchen in a good old catastrophe for her to sort. She got straight in there and started to scrub around the kitchen, doing dishes with the rant for him later already simmering in her mind. 

Time was running out with David barely alived and being slowly crushed in the back of the taxi. Sparks flying around the torn debris and materials spewing out gasoline and dangerously tilting and creaking. A real mess with scattered parts around and glass smashed and sprayed around the scene. The truck driver scrambled out minorly injured with cuts and grazes, mostly in shock as he was dragged out of the upturned truck by a local hero but David remained in the back slowly fading away to blackness and utter mindlessness, lack of oxygen under the crushing against his lungs and bleeding out rapidly. 

\- 

“Handsome aren’t you.” Georgia flirted as she stood up and pecked his lips, having to pry away when he cheekily went in for more like the rascal he was. Daniel laughed and got up too, pulling his shoes back on and debating on whether to get a room now or order later.. although he hardly knew whether he’d even know where he was going after him and David were finished ‘getting to know’ each other. Nights out with David never ended as sensibly as they began once he got a taste for the booze, Daniel was just as bad and Georgia was usually the most sensible of them all. 

“Why thankyou, I think that’s the first time you’ve said that.” He smiled cutely, bowing his head and starting to gather his keys and items of importance for their outing. Daniel straightened himself out and frowned for a moment, Georgia wasn’t as close to him as she was acting, he looked almost confused at her sudden compliment. Knowing David he probably still had it in his mind this was a cheeky fling and saying things like that caught him by surprise, little did he know. Georgia had to be more careful, promising herself already she’d stick to one glass if that while those two partied so she could get them back okay. 

“It.. it is. But I just thought you should know.” She skittered on, saving herself by a strand when he smiled more and dismissed of it in search of his wallet. “Are you really ready or am I going to be stood here for the next ten minutes.” She giggled, teasing him and going to wait by the door with an amused looking Daniel as David stood gauping around in his attention scarce frenzy to tick his mental checklist before he left. Sometimes just looking around and not actually chucking stuff about in search for something he wouldn’t know until he found was the way forward. “I’m. I’m ready.” He patted his pockets and turned on his heels, following them out of the door as she took his hand and pulled his hand before he had second thoughts. Such a strange man. Sometimes he pulled out of plans to do work.. who on earth would if it wasn’t him? 

\- 

Ambulances arrived moments after the police and two firetrucks at the ready either side of the mangled vehicles. A paramedic tended to the speechless truck driver and others stood post around the taxi, asking witnesses whether anyone was actually inside apart from the just visible dead driver. “A man.. there’s a man in there too.” They pointed, people stood around being pulled back from the wreckage as precaution. “Hello? Stay calm, we’re going to get you out of there sir.” A paramedic called, motioning to firemen to come help with their ample tools. Others were already assessing and dampening down the engines and scauldingly hot areas of the vehicles, unstable and quite ready to burst. 

David stood beside the crash with a frown, watching over the medics and firemen pulling apart the car trying to tunnel in. Who was in there, why wasn’t he being pulled back. Nothing made sense in his frenzied mind, it felt like it was going to explode every step he took towards the crashed up vehicles. How had he got here? Wasn’t he on his way to the airport with Georgia just minutes ago.. 

“Excuse me?” He called at the medic, kneeling beside them all and frowning more. There was no response from them, like he was invisble to them all. No one noticed him, or even turned a touch from their working, police stood around and others helping tear down the doors and holding the door in place as the firemen sawed into the metal with their drills. Other firemen were shouting at them to stop, the hazard it was to all their lives. David tried to hit the medic to get his attention, he damn threw himself at the man but then it hit him.. he fell flat on his face and rolled onto his back, looking up in horror and gasping at his hand as he pushed it through the person like he was made of air. What on earth was going on here? This was all just one big freak dream, he tried again and scrambled to his feet, screaming out at anyone nearby; nothing. “I am invisible! What the fuck.. what.. how!” He felt enraged, being ignored was one of his weaknesses as it was with his ego attached. 

He scouted around the crash, wandering how people were somehow transparent in his line of movement but the floor still held onto him. Physics wasn’t exactly his best subject, but this was beyond anything and everything he’d known to be true.. How was this possible.. 

\- 

“Food first eager one.” Georgia dragged him away from trying to enter a bar and towards the nearby restaurant. It appeared to be somewhat fancy but not something they couldn’t easily afford. “It’s cheating.” He growled playfully, looking around at all the clubs. Everything was still running as usual around here, at least it all felt normal enough.. 

“It’s also compulsory. I’m starving.” She bit back, holding his arm in hers and pulling him along like a child. Daniel followed them both, still amused. He hadn’t changed a bit.. Such a hardworking stern man, until work was over and fun commenced. Then his whole demeanour flipped on it’s head, like two different people inhabitted one body. 

“How about this one, your favourite cuisine.” She suggested, checking out the fancy asian restaurant but that wasn’t really question, he loved that cuisine particularly. “I didn’t tell you that..” He scrunched his nose, his memory may’ve faltered but short term it was fairly well composed. “Didn’t have to, it’s written all over your face mister.” 

“Ey’ Daniel do you like Japanese?” David asked curiously as they entered, not prepared to make Daniel uncomfortable in the presence of non-American typicality. “Yeah. It’s amazing.” He smiled, nudging him playfully and following them on in as they ordered a table for three in unison. 

A waiter showed them to their table and they were soon seated in a quieter corner of the apparently popular restaurant. Everything was top service standard, polished glasses and such. They sat at a booth with a table in the center and David sat on one side with Georgia, Daniel on the other side facing them. An oriental theme swung the restaurant setting, low lighting and a romantic glow to it’s atmosphere with plenty couples sat around in twos as it was. Them being the only group currently in, feeling like party crashers with their loud laughter and reckless drinking antics. 

The meal went down nicely, with a lot more food ordered than needed thanks to a now stuffed thrice. A bottle between the two men went down quickly with the platters, half eaten mostly but David was still trying to finish them off. Georgia slapped his hand as he went for more, clearly stuffed already. “Enough. Over-eating is unhealthy darling.” She told him sternly and he raised his brows, she felt more like his wife than his date right now. Ironic enough for Georgia and Daniel. 

Maybe to an extent it was a good thing David didn’t remember anything that’d happened, or anything surrounding it. The whole scenario being brought back to him would be a tough discussion. Besides, he seemed pretty content with his life as it was currently. They were both debating between another on whether to tell him or ease it in, or even mention it at all. Georgia could happily marry him again and replay events, it hurt in many ways to have a still husband that didn’t know he was even lawfully married but she did know he was a real gentleman and he’d go all out on her again; that’d be selfish of her though. He still owed her a honeymoon.. 

So much had happened between there and now, explaining bits to him in the first place was difficult because he just shut down and ignored it. Or completely refused to believe anything being told at the time. But that could’ve changed now he’d healed and settled. How did he think he’d woken up with all those bandages and bruises. A question that frightened David so much he ran from it as soon as he was discharged from the hospital. 

Mentally that could almost destroy him, it’d certainly be something very hard to overcome but maybe the balance of finding out Georgia and him were already married would tide some of that over and make it slightly easier to cope with. No one had mentioned even a word to him about the incident, so just waking up in hospital and being told he’d suffered a few injuries and a very vague explanation was all he went off. The doctors had even hesitated against telling him how bad it actually was. 

\- 

“Daniel, you sir are one amazing man, thankyou for joining us.” David spoke happily, they got on like two peas in a pod instantly and ended up interacting more than Georgia did. Truthfully Daniel was a mutual friend, she knew him because they’d worked together and he was David’s bestfriend but apart from that she only spent time with him when David did really. But it didn’t even cross David’s short static attention span that it was the case, he just started to really gel with this man and was glad in his mind that Georgia had introduced them. 

“I must say the same about you David, I’m glad to have joined you.” They were both a little tipsy as it is and Georgia was happy with the one glass, knowing now it was time for the bar. David could never resist the damn bars!


	26. Like Old Times..

David smiled his evil plotting smile and Georgia frowned and knew he was up to no good. “What’re you thinking now evil genius.” 

“Who? Me? I’m just thinking about that _barrrr_ next door and how fun it’d be.” David giggled admitting himself instantly, she always seemed to know when he was up to no good. He was starting to think she knew him way better than he even knew himself.. Which was a strange proposition to be in considering they still barely knew one another, according to him. Daniel smiled in the same way and they both turned to Georgia’s crossed arm, mother like dissaproving eyes. 

“Pleaseeee..” They pleaded in unison, making the tipsy two just laugh more. So alike, so strangely alike. 

“Fineeee.. But I’m not drinking any of your rancid shots.” Georgia lightened up a bit at the two of them, they were getting on like a house on fire again. It made her smile, her heart fluttered. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all, at least not the explanation of their actual relationships to one another. But it was the when that they had yet to conceive a plan for. 

\- 

“Need some help over here!” Two police officers were using all their might to try and lift the metal trapping the lifeless man but it was no use, they needed a few more pairs of hands. The paramedics were kneeling beside the smashed window which had been cut into and opened up just enough for one of them to crawl under just enough to check the man’s pulse and breathing. 

“He’s not breathing. Faint output.” The first paramedic repeated back to the others arriving down, a total of four now stationed behind the lady medic. 

“Miss, just let us get this blockage up.” More firemen and police arrived at the ready, starting to position themselves and hold up the impacted metal as another fireman came over with a brace to slot underneath. 

The medic scrambled to her feet and stood back for a moment, the rest preparing their equipment already, two of them ran off to grab a board, neck brace and blankets. “Hurry!” She was passionate about her job but still new to it, her death count was zero and she was prepared to keep it that way. 

They lifted it with red faced strength just being able to lift it enough to free the man’s chest. The medic scrambled back in and started to check the man’s pockets and pass out his belongings, his phone was surprisingly still in tact apart from one small crack at the corner, where he’d been clutching it. They cut off the seat belt with their tools and the medic called the other over to help get him out as gently and safely as possible. 

“One. Two. Three.” They lifted his frail limp body out gently and supported his neck, back and legs very carefully, specifically trained to do so in a harmless way anyhow. The firemen began to shout and wave their hands, “Quick, it’s gonna blow!” They shouted in panic, still directing their hoses onto both heated unstable engines but there was only so much time they could buy. 

They rested his down on the prepared back board and had to lift him immediately and careful stepped round and over debris and rubble. He was bleeding heavily from his chest, head and arms, his legs were unaffected and safe because of the way the taxi was impacted, his upper body sustained most damage. They lifted him into the back of the ambulance, media and paparazzi surrounding the cars and area, cameras flashing, microphones poking and young eager media workers holding notepads and shouting questions at all the officers and emergency service workers on the scene. David Jones was a very well known name, famous man in some retrospect and of course the media would somehow know by instinct it was going to be him, a big story. Even the ambulance crew had yet to identify him properly. 

\- 

“Thankyouuu..” David thanked the greeters at the door, Georgia was holding his arm in hers and making sure he behaved and stayed in sight. She knew what he was like when he was excited, ready for action. Always off the hook, recklessly so. She had to personally look out for him but she loved him so that wasn’t in the slightest a problem or task for her, simply a wifely duty. Daniel walked alongside them, they’d tipped the restaurant for their good service and generally how nice of a time they’d had. About fifty pounds piled up in pocket change on the bill along with the meal payment. 

“Where wou-” She began but he was too eager and dragged her towards the nearest bar, anywhere would do, just somewhere to drink and have a good time. One sip of alcohol and then he had a taste for it, everyone that knew him well knew he wouldn’t stop until he was battered and feeling sorry for himself the next morning. 

“Here.” David and the two were unaware of what kind of bar they were about to walk into. 

“Um sir-” David wandered in with Georgia clueless to what the doorman had to say, unbothered anyhow with excitement pulling him in. But their faces dropped when they got in the door and walked into the crowd. Men. Men everywhere. And up on the stage were more males, slowly stripping off and dancing along poles. 

“It’s a gay club David, c'mon.” Although the men shirtless were nonetheless enticing she wasn’t about to spend the night in a gay club, as straight as the next. Daniel cringed visibly, unaware of what he’d been walking into and followed them straight back out. 

“I tried to warn you.” The doorman shrugged as they walked past him and started to head down the street to try and find a more suitable bar to settle in. David wasn’t looking to hop from one to the next, but he wanted to find at least one. 

“Know any places Dan?” David asked, he hadn’t been called that by anyone in well.. two years.. since they last drank together. It made him smile and he nudged his friend and nodded. 

“Yeah straight down then make a right.” Daniel directed them, walking in front of them instead to lead the way. 

\- 

“Stay with me David.” A medic had a mask pressed to his mouth, he’d woken up for the space of five seconds or appeared responsive for as long as that before he passed out again. His breaths were drawn out and struggled, relying entirely on the mask supplying him with fresh oxygen to breath even the slightest bit. That was all they could do until he was in the hands of the professionals, as long as he was trying or taking a breath in here and there, they were doing well. 

Stood beside himself, he watched in horror as the medics swarmed his body keeping him breathing and his heart beating with compressions. “What happened.. how am I..” He gasped, leaning over himself and straight through a medic. He could feel the compressions on his chest and mask on his face even though they weren’t visibly there but on his dormant body. He touched his own face and felt it, looking at all the cuts and blood pouring out. The medics were compressing his gashes and cuts, tending to his bodies needs as he stood back and watched them in pure fear. 

Sirens were blaring from the front, swerving in and out of traffic jams caused by the accident, honks of the horn occasionally at dosile dangerous drivers not moving in time for the ambulances path. David frowned and looked out the little window provided from the front and saw the drivers, leaning through and looking round at the speed and oblivion outside it’d caused. 

They’d found out his credentials and status quickly with the wads of money in his wallet, way he was dressed and various IDs and cards in there too. Drivers license, lab ID, passport and allsorts of other cards just to get him by and around his workplaces mostly. 

\- 

“This looks more like it!” David clapped his hands together and rubbed them in mischief, his lighter mood was as amusing and cute to her as it was relieving, the fact that he was lightening up made him more mischievious but if it had him occupied and not asking inavoidable questions then she was happy too. Daniel had that effect on David always. 

They entered a more lively bar, with house music blaring in their ears when they opened the door and stepped in curiously. It was an average bar, no funny stuff going on. David may’ve just slotted right in with that gay crowd anyway, if Georgia hadn’t been there sticking out like a sore thumb. That was something to tease him about later. He’d always been up for anything and she could hardly even doubt he’d been with a few males in his life too, he swung wherever sex was involved, anyhow. Promiscuous sod. 

“Two gins, ice and lime. Georgia?” Daniel sat down at a stool by the bar where less of the crowd were concentrated, most on the dancefloor raving along. David liked allsorts of different music, this was Georgia’s crowd too so they were both happy. David looked gobsmacked and confused at Daniel, how did he? He hadn’t mentioned his favourite drink had he? What a mind reader. David was content anyway, with his favourite drink ordered he sat down on a stool too. “Vodka and coke for me.” She decided to join in after a pause for thought, and they both smiled and Daniel ordered her drink too. 

“Georgia told me David. Don’t stress.” Daniel laughed, David still looked pretty stunned but he took his drink up when it was placed in front of him and knocked it back in one. 

“David! Slow down.” Georgia scaulded, slapping his hand when he’d put the drink down. 

“Mm.. but it’s party time.” David whined, pouting at her and nudging Daniel for help on this one. 

“Lighten up Georgia, relax. We’re going to have some fun, like old times yeah.” He winked and David looked between them and looked happy with that when Georgia sighed and finally agreed. 

“Hmm. Then shots is in order. You’re having one sweetie.” David teased, ordering a tray of whatever shots and mixtures the barman decided to give them, asking him to surprise them as he paid for it. 

“Is that a challenge?” She smirked, getting into it now. Daniel convinced her more than David, because she knew he was even a little bit more sensible than David was. 

“Sure is.” He growled back cheekily, giving her a naughty look and chewing his pinky. Daniel was quite used to David flirting in front of him by now, it’s what made David, David. 

“Bring it.” She made a teaseful gesture, swiping her hand over his thigh briefly and he took a shot from the tray as it arrived, giving her a random one and Daniel one too. 

“Three. Two. One.” David counted down and they necked the shots. His was tequila and he shuddered ever so slightly, Daniel’s was barcadi one of the worst drinks in his opinion and he coughed and made a gip sound in the background. 

“Trust me t-to get barcadi.” Daniel shivered and scrunched his face. Georgia got whiskey and licked her lips afterwards and smiled at them both with raised eyebrows, making no sensitive reaction and actually rather enjoying the drink anyhow. It was like drinking roulette, none of them knew what was what or what would be a mixture and therefore twice as disgusting. 

They all took another and this time David got the nice one. Gin. Georgia shivered slightly and held back her reaction, having advocat which she liked but also found too strong to be anything else but sipped. Daniel got vodka and was pleased it wasn’t anything else. They continued to take various risks in handling unknown drinks, all having their own turn to get a terrible mixture and gipping at the bar…


	27. Dirty Dancing

“This shit’s going straight to my head.” Daniel chuckled as David shuddered down another shot and then went back to his glass of gin and finished it off with a shake of his head, smacking his lip and then giggling as Georgia shook her head disapprovingly again. 

“Mm same.. Lovely burn.” David was up to no good, drinking too much which he would very much regret if Georgia didn’t stop him at some point. She felt the whizz of the alcohol go straight to her head too and quickly but she tried so hard to be the sensible one. 

“Wanna dance?” David nudged Georgia with a crudely cheeky smile, already swaying on his barstool to the music but more to the point, she knew him well enough to know that he was probably masking how drunk he was swaying in his chair. 

“Absolutely.” She smiled widely, they’d not danced together since well.. yeah. Daniel nodded to them both, “I’m not much of a dancer David, I’ll stay here and guard our drinks.” He waved at them as David pulled her hand towards the dancefloor, which was most of the bar with it starting to overcrowd a bit and the floor overflow. 

David swayed onto the floor, shimmying down next to her and taking her hands guiding her closer. They came chest to chest and he started to dance with her and fit in with the crowd. He wasn’t really a good dancer himself, but he liked the mood that tagged along with so why not? He was drunk and happy, that was all he needed to get up and dance, the same going with Georgia. Except she was a good dancer, cutting shapes and staying touching him and holding one of his hands, only letting go to make more moves. 

People around them started to clear a small circle, slowly growing apart to give them space. A few people stopped their own swaying and shaking to watch them shimmy passionately together, they were quite good as a duo where David could follow her lead. It was the only thing she’d ever known him to be submissive in, she liked the control it tasted sweet. 

Daniel watched them from afar, chuckling as they got really into it and were both quite obviously heavily intoxicated to get to that point. Sensible out the window quickly, they came face to face breathing upon another lips and looking intensely into anothers eyes. He twirled and followed her more. People started to goad them on with claps and they were encouraged more. 

They pecked each others lips and continued, their looks growing fiery and almost competitive. Daniel found it an entertaining sight but he went back to his drink, they’d get sexual at some point… they always bloody did. He ground up against her and took her hand, pecking her lips again but she pulled him in and held the back of his head. Little whistles went off, they were careless and drunk, growing sexually with their movements and touching each other a lot more. 

He swirled his tongue against hers and they intimately made out with each other, still dancing together and letting their hands roam. Daniel only had to glance back at them quickly, he chuckled again and looked away. Hopefully they weren’t too.. well loud tonight. He was staying in the room next door and sleep would be nice. Daniel knew they were a very close pair, David wasn’t even aware he was married to her but they were still joined at soul. She encouraged him to be comfortably, he went along with it unaware a lot more. He didn’t even notice how much closer they were than a usual fresh couple would be, but he loved it. He loved her, that grew on him quickly. 

Georgia moaned slightly against his lips when he grabbed her ass blatantly, thrusting his hips against her and their dancing was more of a standing grind and bump now. The crowds went back to their dancing respectfully now they’d calmed from feverish dancing to feverish kissing. 

“Mm.. Georgia..” He prodded against his pants and right against her, she smiled naughtily and pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, her hand was nestled right between his legs now stroking him through the thin material. He groaned and pleaded with his eyes and she continued, he squeezed her ass firmly and gave it a warning slap and she giggled mischievously and finally took her hand away, leading him out of the crowd now. A good hours dance went by, Daniel had got chatting to a few women and the barman mostly. Not that he was looking to pull but the women seemed to like him, however they were drunk and so was he. David and Georgia were lucky, married and signed to each others soul. They were so in love rape seemed inaccountable, a very sexual pair anyway. They always seemed to be in sync when it came to sex, always wanting more. 

He waddled uncomfortably and could hardly stand anyway, the dancing had proved a miracle. Georgia was the same way, flustered and sweaty from dancing with him and ready to get back to the hotel now. They both went up to Daniel, David was looking down at his crotch a lot and breathing heavily. “We’re heading back, you coming?” Georgia giggled drunkenly. 

“Yeah, why not. Finish your drinks then.” He’d ordered them both one more in case they came back for more at some point. They took their glasses and necked them, making head movements at the door. Daniel put one finger up to make them wait and finish his drink with a shudder, he got off his stool and unsteadily got his balance, very almost falling back into a crowd behind him. 

David and Georgia walked arm in arm, having to keep a slow pace to spare David’s bulging trousers from pain. Daniel stayed in front and made a passage out through the crowds and out the door into the fresh night air. 

\- 

It took them a good twenty minutes to get back to the hotel ten minutes away. Slow pace for David and general drunken stumbling together, giggling everytime they almost lost balance.. 

They took the lift up and David and Georgia had started to make out again shamelessly, touching each other up even more. Daniel kept his head down and out of their business, however he could hardly ignore the muffled moans and grunts between them. 

They stumbled out and down the hall, David fell over and giggled breathlessly. Georgia was keeled over laughing at him and Daniel was too, helping him best mate up and patting his back. “Have fun bud.” Daniel winked at David and went off to his own room. Georgia opened the door and pulled him in by his tie, dragging him in and kicking the door shut. The keys were still in the door they were that drunk and desperate, hopefully a good samaritan would give them back and not lock it or anything. 

David growled and pinned to a wall, snogging her lips and lifting her dress cheekily, rubbing her right between the thighs in retaliation to the earlier ruthless teasing of hers. But she already considerably wet, he felt it but continued anyway, curling her mounds of hair in his fingers and grunting against her lips, she stroked him through the trousers again. 

He couldn’t take it any longer.. he growled wolfishly again and grasped her. Swinging her over to the bed and lifting her up, he threw her onto it surprisingly accurately. Standing at the foot of the bed looking over her as he stood before her, undoing his tie and tossing it onto the bed, he undid his shirt nimbly and dropped it, running his hands down himself giving her a bit of a show. She whined and tried to crawl over to him, one of her weaknesses was watching him undress naughtily.. it was another level of sexy. But it was something, she didn’t pick up upon it now but remembered.. he remembered how much she loved it instinctively. 

He pushed her onto her back, and warned her again with his growls. Diving down onto the bed and lifting her dress up over her head, he slid it off her and wasted little time getting to what he wanted. His head ducked between her spread legs and his nails dug into her thighs, pushing them wider and keeping them apart. He rolled down her panties ever so slowly, licking his lips sensually before he pressed his face down and licked at her sensually. She moaned loudly, her legs flying up and hooking over his bare shoulders. His patience was emmaculate, it always had been.. the fact that he could pleasure her first despite how hard he was. 

“ _Daviddddd_!” She cried out as her back arched slightly, writhing in pleasure as he worked his tongue along her skillfully, using a few fingers now loosening her up for him and suckling at her clit. He groaned against her, the moans and lude sounds drove him crazy, having to lay on his side instead to avoid the pain of crushing his tented pants. He pulled away suddenly and continued to run his hands between her legs, crawling up to straddle her with a predatory gaze over her as he gestured to his pants. 

Georgia smile coyly and ran her hands over his clad crotch first, grasping his length and giving it a squeeze, running her slender fingers over him before she unzipped his trousers and he yanked them off quickly. She then looped her fingers at his boxers only pulling them down an inch to show off his erection. It bent and caved inside them and she chewed her lips and looked up at him with a raised brow when he started to breathe heavily, urging her to stop with his eyes but she didn’t. 

Instead she squeezed him again, cupping his balls and doing the same to them. He groaned deeply when she touched his sensitive weights, his soft spot. She hooked her fingers back over his waistband and snapped it a few times before she slowly shimmied them down and let him step out of the underwear, his large throbbing member springing free at once. 

He kicked off his shoes and socks with it, giving her enough time to grab him and pin him down, sliding erotically down his body and pressing her boobs all over him. He shuddered pleasurable, looking down at her through half lidded pleased eyes. Her hand held at the base of his cock, other hand cupping his balls again and massaging them in her grasp. Slowly and teasefully at first, she licked innocently at his tip, precum oozing from it within a matter of seconds. He really was desperate, he groaned frantically and his legs twitched and fidgeted. 

“ _Oh shit.._ ” He moaned when she started to suckle and lap up the droplets, running her tongue over the underside and then over, round in a spiral and then back up to tongue his tip. She owed him the pleasure of stopping the teasing, he’d given her the respect to so she slowly closed her mouth around him, forming suction and bobbing her head up and down take as much of him in as she could and making herself gag slightly, drooling large amounts. 

David grasped at the sheets and panted desperately, groaning louder and harder the more she sucked and faster her pace grew. Her efforts were growing, so were his sounds which aroused her beyond belief, undoubtedly there was a puddle forming between her already sopping thighs, dribbling onto the bed probably. She grew noisy on purpose, he loved it noisy. Slurping and popping him in and out, running him against her cheek and going back down. He visibly shuddered again and again, exhaling sharply as his eyes rolled. She watched him for reaction the whole time, keeping her eyes innocent and wholesome, he loved her innocence too. 

“ _Guh-ahhh.. oh oh oh fuck.. fuck.. fuck.._ ” All he could do was curse breathlessly and moan intensely as he suddenly shot his load down her throat, making her cough and splutter when she couldn’t take it all down but she tried her best to swallow most and made the effort to licking him clean as he came down. 

He cursed under his breath again and again, his eyes rolling more as he slowly eased from ecstasy and fell back into the real world. She really knew how to work a man’s gears, he adored it for all the right reasons. He never asked her for anything, nothing sexual but she gave him treats all the time, she enjoyed it just as much as he did. The aftermath was an acquired taste but she seemed to fit it as she’d always gulp him down, he wasn’t all that bad in her opinion. 

David ran his hands through his hair and his breaths evened out as she kneeled before him, coming to straddle him and starting to work herself into a grind, teasing him against her hole numerous times. He was in for a real treat tonight.. bedtime was for losers… 


	28. Sticky Situations..

“ _Fuckkk.. Mmph_ ” Georgia pinned David down against the padded duvets, capturing his lips before he could complain or try to escape. The bed rocked hard against the wall, their heavy breaths and moans filling the atmosphere. They continued until they early hours of the morning, their first true bonding as she remembered it.. How it used to be before all this catastrophe.

* 

“Multiple suspected breaks, unconcious and not breathing on scene.” The medic told the doctors as they lifted David’s limp body out of the back of the ambulance and wheeled him into the hospital in a rush. Paparazzi had already turned up at the doors, inside the hospital, everywhere. Over one doctor the whole hospital was overloading. 

“BP one sixty over ninty. We’ve given him two O neg, ketamine..” She continued, leaving it to the doctors after that as he was pushed into resus and doctors were waiting in aprons and latex gloves. David followed them all, walking through the doors and looking over the multiple doctors and nurses working on him. A mask was pushed over his mouth, shirt sleeves lifted to allow access to his collapsed veins. He understood everything they said, he was currently dead in the eyes of a professional, surprisingly maybe the rapid heartbeat now was the only thing keeping him here spectating. 

Another two victims were rolled in, one from the lorry and another passerby clipped by the truck as it’d skidded when they were walking across the road. The truck driver was in a similar state to David apart from the fact that he was awake through it all, coughing and whining at every pain. Maybe it was better this way, when he could stand back and not have to feel that part of it. 

The lady clipped also looked in critical condition, unconcious but breathing. David was the only one being fussed over entirely, the other two were being treated and helped with their breathing while they were trying to get a breath and sign of life from David. He dropped to his knees suddenly, his chest tightened and making him scream. Now he could feel it, maybe he should’ve touched wood after that thought. 

They spoke to him as they worked, his eyes were rolling and he was hardly responsive, in and out of prolonged unconciousness but he took breaths suddenly and painfully. David climbed up from the floor and gasped for life, stumbling closer to the bed where they worked on him and clinging onto the metal of the bed frame for stability, shaking his head and calming down slightly when the breaths began. Only parts of it were painful, his legs felt like jelly. But at least he had them, they looked torn up and broken and injured from where the doctors began to tear his trousers off with their equipment to quickly access his legs too. 

“Georgia…..” He turned around when he heard a trembling, demanding voice. A familiar one. His wife. “Guh..” He went towards her but she ran straight through him, past all the doctors trying to tell her it wasn’t a good idea or she wasn’t allowed. She got her ID out of her handbag and held it up to them, coming up to the space at the side of his bed where they weren’t already working on him. 

David was tangled up in wires, the doctors were opening up the cuts in his legs, dampening the injuries with wet cloths and one injected the area with an anaesthesia just in case. They were pulling out glass and metal debris with large clumpier tweezer than one used for a splinter, very gently and making sure they didn’t hit any arteries or cause more damage. He was breathing in short bursts from the mask, one of the nurses had to perform a pneumothorax, a procedure followed through when a patient had a collapsed lung. To release pressure a needle was slowly and methodically probed in and if done right, the breaths were become more frequented and natural and a small dose of blood would fill into the water tank. The nurse carefully probed and David made a sudden cough, although unaware and unconcious his body reacted to the probe and the trapped blood flooded into the tank a moment. 

Georgia was in tears beside him, holding his grubby hand in her own talking to him. “You silly man..” She sniffled, stroking a hand through his hair. Despite the doctors and nurses reiterating their need for her to leave she stayed, they sighed and moved round her instead. He was more stable when the pneumothorax was succesful and allowed her the time with him, only a fellow doctor with privaledge was allowed that space. Police arrived and were guarding the door to the resus soon enough, guiding people away and keeping it clear, Georgia had scrambled in at the right time. 

* 

“I love you..” She kissed his cheeks and then his lips, sprawled over his chest, her thigh wrapped around his hip the other flat, cuddled up to him calming down slowly. He returned her kiss passionately and purred softly when she stroked his hair. Either she was very observant or she knew just what he liked from observation, she hit all the right spots already. He could see himself holding a future with a woman as such. 

“I love you too Georgie..” He whispered, settling his head back against the pillow and budging his head up slightly so she could settle her head down next to him, they touched noses and giggled, falling asleep in an intimate position soon after. 

* 

Morning crept up on the three. David woke up at the crack of dawn despite how little sleep they’d had, routine stuck with him. He slowly woke and his eyes fluttered open sleepily, Georgia’s face was burrowed into his neck and she was still cuddled up asleep at his side. He reach over for his watch and it read six am. He yawned and stretched out his free arm, shielding his eyes from the rising sun’s ignorant light getting in his eyes. 

Daniel woke up about the same time, hungover and feeling the regret that’d been waiting for him. Rolling out of bed lazily and stomping into the bathroom, he coughed and spluttered, falling to his knees before the toilet. Alcohol.. 

Georgia’s nails dug into his chest when he started to slip out of her arms and out of bed, he smiled softly and kissed her forehead, loosening her grip gently and standing. He leant back over to tuck her in and stumbled into the bathroom, his stomach was turning and his vision was still slightly wobbly. He felt the same regrets and retched a few times but he was okay, he held his liquor but he felt a sudden craving for an all English breakfast. 

Georgia woke up suddenly, sitting up and looking round towards the bathroom door when she heard the few retches thinking he was throwing up but he came waddling back out with his glasses askew and a smile on his face. “Morning sweetness.” He purred, his hair combed back and he was nude, still waiting for a shower but he was wandering over to the window instead to soak up the morning sun. 

“I forgot you’re an early bird..” Georgia yawned, falling straight back down into the pillows with the duvets, curling up into not quite ready to get out of the warm bed yet. She pressed her face against his side and inhaled his scent, the cologne he wore.. 

David chuckled softly and stood at the window, observing the morning view. From their room it was quite the view too. Very picturesque, if only he had his camera still. It was probably laying among some blood and guts now in the hotel before them, he’d left a few things behind in a rush. Nothing he couldn’t afford to replace though. His best camera was still safely within his desk at home, in London. 

“We need to talk, David.” Georgia spoke softly, her face emeging from the soft fortress of the bed once again. She might as well prepare him for what she and Daniel were planning to do ahead. He didn’t like spontaneity, it could go wrong and it’d just confuse him more if they came out with it. She sighed and decided to roll out of bed, shivering once the warmth left her although the hotel room was heated anyhow. She stepped over to him nude, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck once as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked wherever his eyes wandered too. As much as it was beautiful, she never understood his full obsession with the sunrise or the sunset, or particularly his fascination to stand at the window for hours.. 

“What happens if you wake up late and miss this.” Georgia asked, he never missed it. Not even if he’d slept an hour only, he’d still wake for it. Peculiar enough but he liked it so she didn’t complain but she did try to keep him in her arms in the morning, never really worked. He always had ants in his pants when he was awake, bedtime was the only forfilling cuddle time she got with him most of the time. 

“I’d be very disappointed.” He chewed his pinky, thinking on what she said. What sort of conversation? This could only mean bad news.. what did he do wrong? He started to mentally scrape and scratch, beating himself up in the process thinking he’d done wrong. She saw his expression drop to something melancholic and exhausted and she frowned, wobbling his lip with her finger. 

“Why the frown?” Georgia asked softly, looking up at him with curiosity. Surely he hadn’t just taken that the wrong way. He could’ve, he was a walking breathing anxiety. Always overthinking, always worrying. Too much. Analysing everything, too much. 

“Have I upset you?” He asked out of the blue back, looking down at her now with worried eyes. A talk. With women, beloved other halves. That was always a signal that things needed to change, but in what way. Maybe he was going to deeply into a light hollow tip she gave him instead. 

“No..” She sighed, stroking his hair and rubbing his other shoulder. “No. I just need to have a chat with you, so does Daniel. And it’s not a bad thing, well not all of it. But it’s nothing you need to uh-worry about as a such.” Georgia didn’t know how else to assure him, it was a balance of good and bad news, a mixture. She wasn’t sure how he’d take it or whether he’d take it at all. 

“Could you get my meds please, and a glass of water.” He asked in more a pleading tone, his palms flat against the glass. He didn’t want to leave the window, it was normal morning routine for him to wait until it was all over. 

“That and some boxers.” She smirked, squeezing his cheeks and making him gasp in surprise, although he seemed to have rather enjoyed that. Georgia stalked off and rummaged through his jacket pockets first, pulling out a number of items. All his pockets were stuffed with junk, he was a hoarder! Empty wrappers, receipts. All the useless junk destine for the trash. She left it all out on the table side nonetheless, placing his phone aside, then his pills and finally a box… A ringbox? 

“David?” He was already turned round, arms folded looking at her like he was cross although his lips wobbling at the corner told her he was going to break into a smile any moment now. She looked between him and the box with confusion, she’d also pulled out his wedding ring. Although he didn’t know it was that so he’d taken it off and left it at the bedside. 

“Open it.” He suggested, he’d turned his back from the view. Now that was something. But she was in a massive predicament now.. go along with it and agree to marry him; again! Or holdback and risk hurting his feelings to explain with Daniel what he was waiting to say. 

“David I..” She was lost for words, but not because he’d bought her _another_ ring. God this was tricky. She opened the box, it was blue and covered in velvet, a very expensive ring indeed. Inside was a golden ring, just by looking at it she knew it was very expensive and real gold and diamond. Diamonds studded in a group of three on the upside. She looked at him and he came strolling over now, smiling as she looked more shocked than anything. 

He sat down next to her and pressed his finger to her lips when she went to speak, he thought she wouldn’t be able to anyway. “I know it’s soon. But I.. just.. I think you’re by far the most fabulous woman I’ve ever met and. Times are hard, we don’t know what could be waiting around the corner. We’re trapped in a virus ridden country, anything could happen but I know one thing. I want you to be mine before it’s too late. Will you marry me, Georgia Bennett?” 

He’d been waiting for this, she could tell. But where had the ring came from, he’d not left her side hardly. Apart from maybe going downstairs for the odd ocassion, a drink or complaint or whatever he made an excuse for when he dissapeared off. “Wow. I mean. Yes..” She had to go along with it, she already loved him with all her heart, he was her husband already, the poor soul had no clue. But it wasn’t as easy as one two three breaking it to him, the doctors warned her that life may never be the same. Samuel told her it’d kill him, that’s when she backed off and left him to his own devices, when he freaked out so much he ordered her to leave the room in the hospital.. He clearly couldn’t remember that either, all those hospital drugs.. 

David’s smile widen and he almost looked tearfully happy, he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. She had a tan mark, he suddenly noticed it and inclined his head. “Do you wear a ring on this finger often?” He asked, some women filled the gap while they waited for their faithful other.. 

“Uh.. yeah, yeah..” Georgia had to play along with it, a difficult prospect but she let tears run from her eyes. It wasn’t like the first time, it was different. But it was still heart meltingly beautiful to see him like this. He never cried, ever. The happiness in his eyes in that moment was phenomenal, that reminded her of David as she truly knew him. It was like looking straight into the past, into his eyes. 

David leaned forward and tilted his head, she naturally did the same and they kissed deeply, passionately and romantically for several moments, running their hands through another’s hair and slowly pulling away when they were finished. That kiss too. That was by far the best one he’d provided since she’d came back to him, the ones he used to give her everyday in their newly married lives before oblivion began. 

Georgia was left breathless and stayed close to him, foreheads pressed, she couldn’t help herself. The same emotions ran through her as the night he’d proposed last time. Even if she knew the whole truth to this situation, it was beyond her to turn this down. Beyond her not to react in the exact same manor. He was so serious when he said it, so sure of himself. So he did still love her.. in some retrospect. He’d fallen in love with her again, just as quickly as the first time. That set her worries to sail and her heart to his in stone. He’d marry her again, like he always used to say he wanted to when he knew they married. 

She pushed his back onto his front and snogged him again, coming to climb over his hips and run her hands down his slightly toned chest. David groaned in surprise, looking overly pleased with how it went and with how she’d reacted. She pulled away with a darkening in her eyes, giggling and chewing her lip. He knew that look, he’d never seen it in such a way yet it felt so familiar. As much as it confused him when she started to kiss from all over his neck to down his front, it confirmed his neuro recall. How he knew, he didn’t even want to think about. And he hardly could when her mouth closed round his cock…


	29. Breakfast..

" _Oh baby_.." He gasped and groaned in perfect mixture, his mismatched eyes rolled as his head tilted back, fingers dug at the white messy sheets. All he could do was groan and fidget, his legs shuffling slightly and jumping involuntarily in pleasure. She sat down on top of his thighs to stop him wriggling so much in case he accidentally kicked her. 

All he could hear was the loud suckling and gagging as she took his down, squeezing his balls in her hand skillfully and reaching her hand up to stroke and tease his nipples between her fingers. She knew he was owed a real good blowjob this time, so she went all out and blew him the way she always used to. Every morning. Back in their old lives, when everything was fine and dandy. She'd go down on him and make him squirm every morning, relax him before work. 

" _Oh fuck.. uh damn_ " His tone deep and rattling, his groans and soft pleased purrs turned her on beyond belief. But it was all about him now, she loved pleasing him. David didn't ask her to, he never expected her to. But she did so every morning. What a lucky man. 

She sat before him, looking up at him as he managed to just about squint through heaven filled eyes, smirking against his cock and letting his tip run against her cheek before she closed her eyes and took his down her throat again. Her hand ran down to tease his sensitive stomach, his thighs and his particularly sensitive knees. He almost sat up in pleasure then, groaning loudly and repeatedly. " _Georgiaaa.. huhh, god._ " He throbbed and engorged, his legs and whole body starting to twitch, she knew he was close. She knew him so well, it only took a matter of minutes maybe even one, to throw him over the edge. She couldn't blame him, she was damn good at what she did, so much practice. 

His hips thrust involuntarily, making her gag more and little droplets stream down her cheeks, moaning against his impressive length. "Mmmmm.." She drooled all over him, licking roughly over the underside, sliding down to suckle his weights and then taking him all the way back down. His back arched suddenly and he grasped the sheets into his hands until his knuckles were white, gutteral groans breathless and climatic. She kept on suckling, feeling hot spurts start to hit the back of her throat. There was so much to swallow, he kept going and going. The fun she could have with the element of surprise! 

Eventually she pulled away, swirling the results on her tongue and showing him as he opened his eyes slowly before she gulped it down and suckled his tip, cleaning him up entirely. He exhaled deeply and stayed completely immobile and ecstatic for a while, she ran her finger over his length until it went soft in her palm again, sliding up to lay against his chest and wait for him to calm down. The smile she wore was just as pleased as his breathless pants and wide smile as he looked at her, reaching down to kiss her again. 

"Wh-what I was going t-.. to say before that was. Shall we go out f-for breakfast, my tr.. treat." He breathed, relaxing into the duvet, she massaged his tense muscles in submission. 

"Mm, you know what I fancy," She started, "Full English breakfast." They spoke together and then started to laugh hysterically at one another, likeminded. Both English, traditional breakfast was the shit. And they were in luck, he knew just the place for it. 

"Yeah me too." He finally stopped laughing, wrapping his arms around and squeezing her tight in her warm embrace for a while. Not just yet, give it some time when the shops opened up. 

* 

An hour later they were showered, dressed and ready to go out for breakfast together. He strapped his watch on and she saw him struggling to clip it up and came over, smiling softly and helping him with it. This was all too nostalgic. They weren't in their home but this was all the same. All how it used to be. Every morning. This was exactly how they used to be. She always had to him with his watch, his tie. Prepare his meds. Give him sweet relief. Good old times. Ones she hoped to return to soon. 

They left hand in hand, locking the door shut and checking the handle before they knocked together on Daniel's door. "Dan!" David called, frowning as they waited and finally they heard him come stomping to the door. He was dressed too now but he looked to be half-asleep. 

"Coming for breakfast? Full english is in order." David nudged him and he let them in to sit for a moment while he got his shoes and socks on and combed his hair out. 

"Alrighty then. What's with you two, smiley lot. Not hungover?" He grumbled on a bit, his head was still banging. He'd taken painkillers and drank a tonne of water this morning but it hadn't set in yet. 

"David _proposed_ to me this morning Daniel." She winked at him and he almost spoke up, having to change his reaction completely and clapped his hands together, smiling and gasping. "Oh that's wonderful, you two were _made_ for each other!" He winked back when David wasn't aware. 

"Gave me the best blowie of my fucking life" David laughed and Georgia slapped his hand and chuckled too. They looked like they always used to, that made Daniel happy. Progress, step by step. And he'd proposed. Now they had two options on their hands. But he'd have to discuss that with her later. 

"Davidd.." She shook her head, he wasn't ashamed and neither was she really. "I heard all about it." Daniel shook his head with a sigh, "These walls are paper thin you horny buggers." 

"Sorry mate." David shrugged, how was he supposed to help that. "Was good material though." Daniel laughed, David high fived him for that and Georgia shook her head at both of them. Another nostalgic moment, they were dirty buggers. Dirty minds, dark humors. What was funny about that was lost on her but they were acting like bestmates all over again, that's all that mattered right now. 

"You two." She sighed, getting up when Daniel finished tying his laces and stood up. David was pulled up by her and pulled along out the door, he gave Daniel and glance and they smirked at each other. Georgia had to deal with these two idiots all the time. But she loved them both for it really, she just had to act shocked, she didn't encourage it. 

* 

"Is he ever g-g-going to.. to wake up?" Georgia stumbled over her words, misery and utter distraught on her face, tears streaming down her face as she looked between the limp David and the nurse announcing the status and bad news finally. 

"We can't tell you, it's all up to him now." The nurse comforted her, having to keep her composure for the sake of the tearful wife. She turned back to look at him, kissing his cold palm, firmly wrapped in her hand. They'd moved him to an intensive care unit. All patched up and 'stable' enough now. Bandages all over his head, arms, chest, legs. He was covered, tapped up to drips. Plenty of painkillers to ease any pain, in the event he did wake up and for general sincerity towards his limp fighting body. A mask sitting upon his face, covering his nose and mouth. He took in slow breaths every ocassion, his heartbeat was slow and hardly as responsive as wished. 

"If you need anything, press this button. And if anything happens, to him, press this button." The nurse showed Georgia the two different buttons, one was red the other blue. Emergencies only in small print on the red and assistance on the blue. Nice of them to show her, even though she knew all too much about hospitals already. She used to work in one in her late teens, as training for then the Navy. Work experience. 

"Okay, thankyou." Georgia said weakly, her gaze never leaving David. "Would you like a drink, tea, coffee, water?" The nurse offered, the woman needed some support right now. That was her job, to look after and care for people. 

"Tea please." Georgia muttered, pressing her head against the bars, looking up at him and sighing softly. He was in a coma, medically induced for the injuries to his head that he sustained. With the time he'd suffered without oxygen supply to his brain and blood flow to vital areas, he could well suffer brain damage too. Memory loss for sure, short term and long term. That was a risk, the nurse hadn't mentioned that part yet but Georgia knew it. She had to stay with him, hope, look after him. Shave his face when his stubble grew, play him his favourite music. Look after him, she'd never give up. 

* 

The trio entered a cafe together, a handwritten sign outside stated that English Breakfast, English tea and assortments were served. That's what they were looking for. They all went and sat in a corner booth by the window, Daniel sat opposite the two, Georgia leaned her head against his shoulder and he smooched her cheek. "Get a room." Daniel told them when their heads turned and they started to make out again, they laughed and separated, looking over at him pointedly. 

"Morning, what'll it be?" A waitress came over, pulling out a pen from her breast pocket, notepad in hand. 

"A coffee for me, tea for the lady, coffee for the grumpy over there." David smiled up at the waitress, that put a smile on her face too. Daniel scowled, he was still feeling dreadfully hungover and looked tired still, leaning down against the table, face on arms. 

"Three English Breakfasts please." David added, the waitress scribbled it all down quickly. "Alright darling, that'll be ten to twenty minutes." The waitress wondered off and Georgia poked him. 

"You charming sod." Georgia teased, the waitress almost skipped in her step. Like she thought she actually had a chance, David had his arm around Georgia. Was she that dim? Jealousy. He smelt it on Georgia and shook his head, "Can't help it.." 

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about huh?" David piped up, frowning at both of them in question. They looked between each other, mouths open to speak but nothing came out immediately...


	30. Too Much Information?

“Well..” Daniel tapped his fingers together, looking out of the window trying to avoid that question for now. But Georgia had told him to look forward to their little _talk_ and he was impatient when it came to knowing something needed to be said, needed to happen so. They were in for a confused, inquistive David this morning. Georgia took his hand and rummaged through her pocket, first she pulled out her purse, then her wedding ring and finally a small zippable case. She went into her other pocket, pulling out another ring, engagement ring number one and a notebook style hardbacked book, with a little handwritten text on front. It read, Memories. 

Daniel looked back at them now, he couldn’t begin with this all. He didn’t even know where to start. Georgia was closest to him by nature, in marriage but also in soul. Even if David didn’t know it yet, he was connected to her in numerous ways and he trusted her with his life already. “Where to begin.” Daniel muttered, looking over at his friend. David frowned at all the items emerging from Georgia’s pockets. “You have bottomless pits in there or?” He wasn’t even paying attention to what she was pulling out, more to how much stuff she could fit in her deep jacket pockets, classic David move. 

“This jacket’s my favourite for a reason.” Georgia smiled lightly, although she wasn’t sure whether this’d be the time to smile when his head turned finally to look down to all she’d pulled out. “A ring? Two rings?” David asked in confusion, picking them up and examining the rings. They were also expensive and the engagement ring was; exactly the damn same as the one she was wearing now. “You’re a thief? You’re already married? What’s going on?” David panicked, he knew these weren’t gifts, or items a woman carried unless something fishy was going on. 

Georgia touched his shoulder and shook her head. “They are, mine. From you.” She began with no hesitance about it, she wanted to get this out of the way now. She wanted it to be snappy, firm and straight to the point despite David’s attention span and his likelihood to think the silliest of things. How he drew the crazy conclusions he did she had no idea but. Now was not the time for busy minded David. 

“I am, already married. To you.” Daniel looked away again, he’d wait his turn to speak and let Georgia get the first bit down. He hadn’t much to say in the matter himself, keeping his mouth shut and eyes off was best in case David got agressive and searched for any reason to swing at him. 

“Honey, that’s proposterous. I mean, no. I didn’t. How? These rings are. They’re the same!” He sounded frustrated, confused, disorientated by the subject of conversation but most of all, frightened. That he could not remember this. But he trusted her and he had every reason to believe her, she was just as honest as him and when she looked into his eyes seriously and held his hand as she spoke, he knew that was her body language for ‘Just listen to me goddamit.’ 

“I know darling. Just listen please.” Georgia hushed him from his questions immediately, he needed to hear the whole story before he’d have any concrete evidence or ground to believe her. She took the engagement ring from his palm and showed him the resemblance, exactly the same. “Coincidence huh?” 

“This one, is my marriage ring. To you. We married, June 6th. Two years ago.” She explained as she pointed at the other ring. Fancier and more expensive than the first two, with amythysts and diamonds on, four gems and two of each in a little cluster on a silver banded ring. “H-” He tried again, she gave him a look and shook her head, “Shhh.” She pressed a finger to his lips and continued to show him the evidence. He needed this. Any scientist genius would. Evidence for theroem was everything. But this was no theory, to her and Daniel, just to him. She’d do everything to help him believe and slip back into his life again, no matter how difficult, painful or bumpy a process it began. Now or never they knew it. Because tomorrow could be the day this city was breached by the virus somehow, all over again. 

Georgia opened up her purse, pulling out cards, numerous photos and a few papers. “May 9th, us at Hyde Park together. The day you proposed to me, two years ago also.” She continued, showing him a picture of them together and then another of the same dating. One of them hugging and a ring clearly on her finger and another of them sitting together, David was smiling and mid smooching her face. 

“March 30th, us at the labs. In Chicago, the day you began you’re research for Project X.” Another picture, they were together, holding hands and he was holding a certificate. For a safe warrant and basic clarification for the beginning of the project. He looked completely stunned but he just nodded and continued to watch her and listen to the explanation in silence. 

“December 5th, our home together. Two weeks after we moved in together. You were putting the christmas decoration up and I couldn’t help but take a photo of it.” She was right, he was there on a stepladder by a large sash window, hanging tinsle above the frame and his pants had slipped down slightly so his crack was showing. 

“October 27th, our first date together. At the Ritz in London. Where we both lived, our house is still there waiting for us by the way.” She told him, stroking his hand reassuringly. It was a lot to take in, but it all checked out. There she was with him, they were holding hands with big grins on their faces, plates of food in front of another. He was dressed up smartly, hair combed neatly and bowtie and everything on. 

“August 10th, the day project x was announced in public. There’s Daniel, he worked with you on this whole project until the incident. This was the same night you loss your memory.” Daniel was looking over them as she explained, he nodded slowly when David looked between him and the photo with disbelief. “He’s your bestmate David. You were wondering why you get along so well, before all of this, he was and I don’t doubt still is your best friend.” 

“August 12th, you..” Georgia started to stutter and stopped herself, closing her eyes for a moment and Daniel ducked his head. This was where it all began, moment of truth. “Ever wondered why you have all those scars? Did Samuel tell you they were lab accidents?” She asked him instead first to clarify before she’d show him the picture or even look at it herself. 

“Uh yes he did, why?” He wanted her to continue, surprised he could find his voice right now. But he felt so many emotions at once it was overwhelming him so much he had to listen and feel a little speechless. Happiness, sadness, surprise, regret. Everything was whacking up a notch in his mind now, it was buzzing but not in the way that made him want to blubber on and on, the way that it made him half want to hide his face and never show it again, half want to hug her and never let go. 

“It wasn’t a lab accident David, it was a car accident. After the conventions, we left together and we were on our way to board a flight for our honeymoon. You were called into work suddenly, an emergency. I went to the airport to wait for you and that’s when it all happened. Your taxi collided with a reckless driver of a truck, a big truck. You hit the side and the truck crushed you and the driver, he was dead on scene, you were found unconcious, heart stopped and lungs collapsed. The medics efficiently got you out, managed to restart your heart manually and keep you alive until the professionals took over. I only heard about it two hours after when I was at home, cleaning up after your mess and preparing a rant in my mind for you when you were supposed to get home. But you didn’t and then the police called me. Look.” She showed him a newspaper clipping, it was dating the event, a picture of the collision itself, an old photo of David in lab uniform and he looked younger visibly let alone the dating reading the day she told him. He looked over it and read down the text with a gasp and then she put the picture into his hands. It was of him, in a hospital bed, bandaged up and injured heavily. 

“Because of how horrific the accident was and the injuries you sustained, the hospital had to put you under. Those scars, were because of this. I stayed by your side every day. Until I had to start working again, I came every evening with Daniel after our shifts, refused to go abroad for that fact and stayed everynight. They told me you probably wouldn’t ever wake up and if you did it was seventy percent chance you would either be a vegetable or brain damaged. The frustrations you have, memory loss, scars, agressive outbursts, heart condition.. All of those things are because of this. Six months in, you still showed no progress, the doctors were starting to grow antsy about it now. They told me the leniency was wearing thin, that it may be an option to put you out of your misery. I considered it for a long time, because I love you. I wanted you alive again, in my arms telling me all about it but I also wanted you to be free. I couldn’t make the decision. Two months later, you started to move your fingers. It was a sign, I cried I was so happy. Played Lou Reed to you on repeat because that was the very song you started to move to. Daniel stayed with me, all our coworkers, our friends and family came to visit you during.” 

“Another two months later, your brain activity increased slowly. Everyday a slight raise. You started to move your head, I cried again. I kept hope. Then a month later. They told me they were being ordered to pull the plug. You went dead again, brain activity stopped, movement too. They lost hope when you stopped. I didn’t. I went above their bosses heads and ordered another month at least….. And I..” She was tearing up, there were tears streaking down her cheeks. He was horrified by this story but he held her anyway, knowing it must’ve been tough. 

“The day that contract ran out, they were going to pull the plug that evening. I took the week off work, sat by your side all morning. By afternoon you were moving again, feet, hands, head. You were mumbling against your mask, your brain activity rocketed. I don’t know what I believe in anymore but there must’ve been a higher power watching over you. You woke up two hours after that began but.. You didn’t remember who I was. Who Daniel was. You freaked out, until we were asked to leave in case you sent yourself into cardiac arrest, too much stress. We left and waited and waited. They didn’t let us back in. Daniel and I had to go home after that. We made a plan and a pledge, this has been the plan the whole time darling. To help you remember. But first we had to get close to you again.” Georgia gulped and admitted it, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t show expression really. He looked lost and confused mostly, the waitress came over with their drinks and breakfasts and placed them down quietly. She’d been listening over their conversations in bits. She was respectful now and left them to it. Daniel tucked into his, looking between his plate and the window. Georgia waited for something, anything. He looked like he was going to faint and then he did, right into her arms. She caught him and held him, rubbing his back and feeling more tears drop down her face. 

“David.. I’m so sorry this has all happened..” She whispered as he came round and looked up in disorientation, for a moment he felt like he’d just fallen asleep and had a bad dream in her arms. But then he saw the picture still in her hand. His heart started to pulse and he grasped his chest, breathing heavily and growing difficult of breath. 

“David. David!” Georgia looked him over and he started to hyperventilate, having a panic attack. She took his pills out of his pocket, and waved the waitress over. “Get me a glass of water, quick.” Georgia hurried her words and the waitress immediately rushed off to get it. There were only two other people in the cafe at this time of day, luckily. 

Daniel stopped eating and his cutlery went clattering down as he stood up and took David up from Georgia’s grasp, laying him down on the seat instead and checking his pulse. It was sky rocketing above normal. “Georgia I don’t think this is his pressure.” Daniel told her, trying to keep cool and help his friend out. 

“David. David look at me, at me.” Daniel spoke louder, but David’s eyes were rolling and he was still clutching his heart and struggling his breaths. He winced in pain consecutively, starting to shout in pain suddenly and his eyes screwed shut tightly. Trying to fight off the pain. The waitress came rushing back with a big glass of water and Georgia came to Daniel and David’s side, sitting him up ever so slightly and pouring a few pills into her hand for him. 

“David. Listen to me. Open your mouth. Open.” He couldn’t, his jaw was clenched in pain and suddenly he passed out completely. His mouth slanted and drooped but his teeth were still clenching and his hand still tight over his chest. “Call an ambulance.” Georgia rushed, this couldn’t be happening. What did she just do…


	31. Heartbeats..

The waitress panicked and was already on the phone to the ambulance operators. The few other customers of the cafe were on their feet now, noticing the commotion and one of them came rushing over and introduced himself. “I’m a doctor, name’s Andy.” He knelt beside David and checked all the signs, “He’s going into cardiac arrest.” He announced, pulling the gripping hand away from his chest and pulling him off of the chair. He laid him down on the floor instead and put him straight into the recovery position, David began to writhe and tense. 

Two medics came rushing in, bright green uniforms and bags handy on their backs. “What have I done Daniel..” Georgia voice was almost gone completely, she supressed her gross sobs and held her hand against her lips. All she could do was watch them from a far and pray. “It’s not your fault, it was expected.” He held her hand and kept her close, hugging her in a comforting manner. 

“His heart condition I.. shouldn’t have done it so fast.. oh god.” She blamed herself, she had every reason to. Breaking such news to him stressed him beyond belief, all the emotional impulses running at once overwhelmed and the shock of it all sent him over the edge. 

Another medic came into the cafe with a backboard and settled it down beside the other two, one was checking his pulse and the other was trying to get a response from him. “David, listen. We’re going to take you into hospital now, you’re uh-wife? Will be there.” The medics lifted him onto the board still seizing up. They noticed the ring now slotted onto her finger and assumed, correctly now he knew so too. 

Georgia and Daniel scrambled to grab their stuff, she scraped all the items into her handbag and swung it over her shoulder. Screw breakfast. Daniel hurriedly did the same, wiping out his wallet but the waitress declined and shook her head. “Just go, send him my wishes.” She regarded, waving as they left. 

The medics put him into the back of the ambulance and he was loosened from his tense position but his breathing also stopped. Georgia and Daniel were allowed to sit in there too. Minding their own business and not running in to help them despite how frustratingly tempting it was. Both of them expert biologist. Maybe not exactly trained to treat people but they knew every illness, disease and condition in the book. Even outside the slightly outdated now books. It was the three of them’s specialty. 

“Not again.. I can’t lose him, I can’t, I can’t I..” Daniel hugged his arms around her and held her face to his chest, just like David would but in a comforting manner. They were close friends because of David but had a separate unionship of their own, having different reasons for getting on. With Daniel and David it was all about silliness and dry humor, no serious business usually went down between them. 

* 

The drive felt like forever an hour long. Curled up in Daniel’s arms in the back of an ambulance with no space to think, more tears yet to be shed as they kept falling and a blaring siren ringing in her ears reminding her everything they’d already been through together on top of now. What if he went into a coma again? What if his memory took another anti-climax and started to deteriorate rather than improve? All these questions, no answers. She was mortified and blaming herself and only herself. Was it selfish to want her husband back and risk everything, including his life to get that back? 

“Straight to resus.” A doctor came up to the side of the bed David was settled down upon, still unconcious and tense, clenching his jaw in a backboard, a oxygen mask over his face and neck brace on just in case he spasmed in any fatal sort of way during the journey. It wasn’t unheard of for someone in a critical amount of pain to accidentally fall from their board or pull muscles in their neck, something along those lines. 

Protocol and precaution was followed up until he was rolled into the Resuscitation room with doctors already waiting, snapping their latex gloves on and coming over to assist the move from bed to bed and board to bed then again. David started to writhe again against the bed and kick his legs, groaning and crying in pain against the mask and involuntarily hitting the nurses and doctors trying to help him as his body freaked out and did it’s own thing. 

He was barely aware or awake, he hadn’t came around properly but he was still in a position where his heart was seizing and an emergency operation and some tests would be required to clear it up. He was in good hands at this hospital anyway, elder well trained doctors had been assigned to his case. Friendly faces. No nervous graduates likely to slip up out of fear were trusted with an important figures life. 

“Daniel I.. How’re you so calm.” Georgia uttered tearfully when she looked over at him, calm was overstatement of what she was beginning to do but her tears had stopped falling so numerically and were ocassional and learning escape artists more than jailbreakers now. 

“A, for you. B, because I know David’s a strong chap. I have all the faith that he’ll pull through this, it’s serious but not in a way I’m going to make any expectation or assumption whatsoever.” This was the part where she started to really see David in him, hardened looks, serious tone. Whether it was a male thing or simply just their similarity coming into play she couldn’t quite put her finger on it but she half-admired and half-wondered about it. No tears, he looked pretty uptight but also in contradiction relaxed. His eyes darted to every doctor or personnel coming back and forth from the room they held and cared for David in but apart from that he’d completely emptied his mind and just went blank and desensitized about it. 

If only it were that easy for poor Georgia. But this was her husband they were talking about, her pride and joy. Her soulmate. Her everything. That made her feel fierce, she was very protective. She had every reason to be. A few times she’d purposely deterred women around David from him while the secret remained just out of protective custody, but from afar at the time. Waiting so long for this moment to come, it couldn’t just be flushed down the drain. It felt like pouring blue ink all over a blue ink handwritten essay, a whole box, thinking he would leave her like this; only knowing the beginning of what she had to say too. 

* 

Praying and waiting. That’s what the next five hours consisted of. Georgia and Daniel stayed together. Being moved from seats in the public corridors to a family waiting room which was quieter and more collected for their amounting stress. A doctor that’d been with David the whole time came in and explained everything to them, finding it a piece of cake to do so when they both told him they understood terminology. Usually it was simpled down to the point where a doctor could hardly understand it themselves, used to using all the fancy algebraic terminology for conditions, nice to meet fellow doctors. 

Doctors were people to be looked up at. They were truly heroes day in and day out. Saving lives was a recipe for everyday life for them. And they undergo several years tough, extortionately exhausting training to get there. That’s just the actual course, all the education amounted to not just the last seven important pieces but the eighteen years of life they’d spend getting there. True dedication. 

David was stabilised and moved to theatre after a few hours of resus and co-operation with him. He’d taken a long time to calm, understandably but it wasn’t just a panic attack or a shock. It was a full blown heart drama all written out messily and mismatch. He’d had problems with his heart ever since the accident and his brain. It was predicted by the doctors that’d worked on him at the time and no matter how much of a hardass he played himself to be nowadays, he just couldn’t take news like that. Big news. 

Doctors operated on him, coming to find something that seriously did save his life. He had three blockages of cholestrol and plaque build up in one of the two vital coronary arteries of his heart. Or in a doctors terms to a normal, non-doctor couple waiting for him. A fatal heartattack just waiting. This was a lucky escape for him and a life saving moment. If he hadn’t of came into hospital when he did he really would’ve suffered and had near to no chance of surviving in an estimate time of a few months after. 

So potentially and in real state of all terms, Georgia hadn’t put him through anything artificial but actually saved his life. How she would’ve known this? She would never have known hadn’t it came to the point where he was was escorted to hospital this day. Fate was finally unlocking it’s rusty doors for the two, she was going to have him back whether he believed anything or even remembered anything she’d told him or not. They’d still engaged yet again and she was happy to just build it up and marry him again if that’s what he needed to believe, either way she was going to get him back and have him in her arms safe and sound every evening and every morning before work. That’s all she really wanted. And Daniel secured himself his bestfriend, his true bestfriend. Friendship really is and always will be a sacred kind of bond, a unique thing. Contemporary life took advantage of it’s definition but David, Georgia and Daniel were the three musketeers together. Strong and an unbreakable force when joined together, unstoppable. 

* 

“Yes, you may see him now. He’s coming around.” The doctor confirmed when he entered the family waiting room a second time and saw their hopeful faces perk up to him for the news. Georgia leaped to her feet, excitement wasn’t really something she should or really felt she should feel but he was alive, he was in a better state than he’d started off in and she was going to see and hear his voice again, that was enough. Daniel took up her handbag when she went along too eager to even remember anything else than her dearest and followed along behing the doctor and Georgia. 

There were many halls to cross, patients to see and scenes to witness. Hospital was a very lively place, considering it was also a place of great mortal inbalance and morgue for the hopeless. Allsorts of people seeked the hospital, for drunkeness plainly, for more serious illness or maybe just because their kid decided to ram a lego up their nostril. The doctors around here saw it all, Daniel marveled over it and had a little eureka moment, a change of heart for his career very almost. Something to consider. 

Up three floors, down through ten more wards and they found his where all the after-operation patients were kept. David was in his own room being kept under surveillance by two nurses and closely so. They didn’t leave his room once and were ordered not to. The doctor gestured for them to go ahead and smiled in an appreciative downkey manner, not to suggest anything other than he was happy for them and gratefully he was doing his job, getting the moral justice out of it. Happy endings were always the best ones, always would be. 

“Oh David..” Georgia gasped softly when she saw him, immediately rushing in towards his bed where he laid, drowsy looking but coming around and hooked up to machines and a mask still. The nurses kept out of the relatives way but had to remain in the room for obvious reasons, all after-op patients had to have four hour surveillance just in case. Medications and local anaesthesias were things most humans could react in allsorts of ways to. 

Daniel came in and settled at the other side of his friend, there were two chairs, pulled up either side of his bed already and they sat down together and held his hands. Daniel kept quiet and gave them their moment, David was still quite out of it and coming around slowly and peacefully as to not stir anything else in him. 

“Georgia?” David spoke softly, he sounded peaceful but in a questioning tone that suggested he thought he was still dreaming. His heart and his mind were settled on her throughout all of it. It helped him with the pain knowing there was still a somebody to turn to, two somebodies in fact. He inclined his head to look towards her and Daniel too, grasping lightly at Georgia’s hand and wrapping his fingers in hers. 

“I’m sorry..” He whispered with his squinted eyes on her, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. He’d taken the words right out of her mouth but it was her that owed all the apologies and acts for forgiveness right now. 

“For what? It’s me that’s sorry darling. I shouldn’t have.. kept this back so long.. I..” Georgia stumbled over her words, so happy to see him it brought the weakly barricaded tears back into sight, yet this time if they were anything but their transparent colour they’d be yellow, with a significance of the happiness she felt. They were tears of joy. 

“I remember..” His lips moved slowly and he made a hand gesture towards the cup of water with a straw hanging inside silently, “I remember everything..” He announced. It’d all came flooding back, all of it. What was lost and needed to be rebooted, some things were still hazy but it was coming bit by bit and taking him by surprise but it also made him so happy, a rejoice. 

Georgia stroked his hair with her other hand, looking at him endearingly and lovingly. Daniel’s hardened gaze had softened over that, they were just the cutest couple. He may’ve been losing his marbles right there and then but he was a sane man and not completely resemblant of a robot. He couldn’t help but look over them in awe. That was true love, just the way they looked and held each other in that moment. The sense of gloom and loneliness followed that thought though. 

She followed his gaze to the cup and carefully help him sit up slowly and under the watchful gaze of the nurses, the mask pulled aside so he could speak anyway. He was in dear need of it now, he was clearing up well. She guided the straw between his lip and let him drink slowly, he finished up the entire cup and looked slightly disappointed when he finished. He was still parched, the operation left him dry mouthed and the oxygen mask didn’t help. The nurse came over and saw the scene. 

“Here, let me get you another.” She was warm and friendly to him, taking the cup from Georgia and wandering out to get him rather a jug of water than the cup provided. 

Her hand returned to weave into his hair, slightly damp with sweat however no less fluffy or cute than it ever was. “You do?” She asked in miraculous praise and disbelief, all coming across in her tone and expression. He nodded slowly and his frail hand still wrapped in hers, brought her hand up to his lips so he could kiss it in gesture. He did remember. That was their gesture. It was a significant gesture all on it’s own but that was something he did on their first date, their engagement, their very wedding day.. He remembered that…


	32. Remember me?

"Yes.." David croaked in a quiet solemn and nerve ridden tone, his eyes ashamed. Georgia ran her fingers down his cheek and silently acknowledged that. Daniel was the third wheel a lot between them, but he understood them and preferred the back seat, it meant he didn't have to dish out valueless advice or come between them at any point. 

"Everything?" Georgia trembled, her emotional side came out. The gentle bleep of a heart monitor was her worst nightmare right now, knowing it was hooked up to her husband yet again. But he'd be okay now, that was confirmed by the doctors. Yet her guilt still shrouded her, past dawned and memories flooded back at the sight of him laying there helpless and weak. David wasn't a weak man but this rendered him down to it, she felt awful. 

"Yes." David mumbled looking up as the nurse came back in with more water, he still had a dry throat and a craving for a liquid. He barely looked between Daniel and Georgia, ashamed, ridden with guilt himself. He felt it was all his fault, so did Georgia. Not telling him was tough but she thought it was for the best they drew out the confession, Daniel and friends of David agreed. With his heart condition it was never going to be an easy confession either, he wasn't going to react too well no matter when they told him. 

But David remained optimistic about it now he remembered, he completely shook himself off from the memories of the crash, the hospital. He remembered all the good times, their wedding.. He was already married to her. "At least.. at least I won't have t-to spend another fortune on a wedding" He grabbed the cup as soon as it was offered, smirking slightly as he said that. She giggled and shook her head, a few tears graced her cheeks but he was cheering her up, like always. He was her rock, her best friend and her soulmate. He always knew just what to do, how to handle her.

Georgia cupped his cheek in one hand and held the cup in the other, slowly and carefully helping him drink. His hands were tapped down with drips and he daren't bend them too much. Daniel looked over them and got his phone out finally, flicking through it for a moment with his reading glasses slotted on his face before he turned the screen to show David. "Gee.." He gestured to his jacket still there folded on the desk, she nodded and rummaged through the pockets, getting out his folded glasses and settling them on his face before he could focus properly on the screen. It was a picture of them on their wedding day with Daniel this time, alternate to the other's she'd shown him before, they were pulling funny faces and then he scrolled and another showed them mid-laughter. Then there was a picture of David and Georgia on the dancefloor, dancing together. He showed them a video then. 

It brought tears to both their eyes and when it was done he turned his head and drew her closer, she tilted her head and nudged the mask away some more so she could kiss him properly. This went from a nightmare to a miracle quickly, it messed with their emotions but it was the outcome they'd aimed for all this time. Georgia was just glad it was over, sighing against his lips and slowly drawing away to look into his glazed eyes, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, looking down at their entwined fingers. The rings sat on their fingers, she'd slipped his engagement ring back on with the wedding ring he'd been wearing all this time and keeping safe, unaware it had so much importance but it must've meant something to begin with if he'd worn it all the time, he wore her on his finger. Georgia had her wedding ring back on too, they were similar rings except his was a more masculine shape to fit his finger and her's was thin and feminine. 

"Do you forgive me?" David chewed his lip nervously when he asked her that, but he wasn't talking about his memory now. 

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong.. It couldn't be helped.." Georgia stuttered, frowning peculiarly, touching his cheek again. Daniel's lips were trembling, tears of joy in his eyes. His best friend, the loving husband was back in him. It settled in his eyes, the way he looked at her now was the way they were used to. None of the false hard and dulled emotion settled in, happiness and love worn like a trophy when he looked at her. That's how he remembered it, the little things.. He was really happy for them, it was the best news the pair could ask for. 

"I slept with.. others" He coughed, guilt written on his expression. Daniel rolled his eyes, David was a promiscuous man before Georgia and without her he still would be. But he was loyal through his marriage, all he needed was her, they had the same naughty mannerisms and desires in mind. 

"Yes.. You didn't know, I'm not worried about that now. I'm happy to have you back, that's all." Georgia sighed softly, she couldn't be mad at him for settling his manly requirements. Not with how she knew him to be as it is, she made a joke about it with him. 

"I love you..Georgie." David trembled, sniffling away anymore tears. He never cried, only in such special moments had he ever been known to. Georgia's heart melted on the spot at that, he'd been calling her that since the day they engaged. Even when he couldn't remember why he was doing so, but now she could react accordingly.

"I love you too, Davie." She felt herself welling up again, this was an overwhelming moment to take in for both of them. Reuniting as one. David let her call him that but only in her company, it only sounded cute when she said it from his perspective. Everyone else would get a rant and a frown from him, but he melted back and gripped her hand tighter as she sat down, the nurses were holding composure in the corners, their clipboards shaking in their hands.

Daniel wiped his eyes with a tissue and smiled when David turned to him now, "You look like a right twat.." He smirked, Daniel laughed shakily and smirked back. That was their friendly talk, swearing at each other in English culture was more of a friendly, comfortable gesture between most than anything offensive. 

"I'm happy for you, gimme' a moment." Daniel sniffled, David nodded and swirled his tongue with a mischievous glint in his eyes now. He was remembering everything bit by bit, but it was all flooding back. He remembered what him and Daniel used to get up to. 

"When we get out of here, you and I are going out." David's mischief was written all over his face, Daniel nodded and knew that look anywhere, he returned it however. Georgia tutted and slapped his hand lightly.

"No strip clubs you." Georgia warned him, she knew him like the back of her hand, that was probably top of the list. 

"Aww but Geor-" She shook her head at him but couldn't help a giggle and he gave her the eyes that couldn't promise anything...

*

Two days passed and after supervision and tests, David was free to go on the account Georgia was keep an eye on him for the next couple of days and make sure he took the medications and pain relief they provided him with on top of his heart meds. And like a responsible wife of course she would.

David dressed back into his casual clothes with Georgia's help and got out of the bed, taking a comb from his jacket pocket as he shrugged it onto his shoulders carefully. His chest was still tender so they recommended nothing strenuous and that he regularly took the painkillers, there was still a tight feeling there but it'd loosen up with some exercise of his legs to get his blood pumping properly again. There was a fresh scar on his chest but he plenty of others from his previous visit to the hospital so it'd fit right in. They hardly bothered David or Georgia, only she'd see them anyway and she always made him feel better about them. 

Daniel helped David off the bed and took his arm in one, Georgia had the other and they took the walk through the wards slowly at first, giving him time to get his legs working and less stiff again. "Wait, I need a whiz." He went towards the bathroom confidently on his feet now, rushing in quickly. 

Going to an actual bathroom rather than having a cup and a curious nurse was a relief, it was quite a shameful act for him personally. He didn't really enjoy being trapped weak and supervised in a bed, but now he was capturing his freedom. Not enough freedom yet though. Freedom would be the true phrase when he made it out of Australia with Daniel and Georgia...


	33. Dazed and Confused..

Stationed outside the bathroom impatiently, Georgia and Daniel were left to just wait for a slow David to use the bathroom and meet them back outside. A flat screen on the wall was showing the news, the volume low. It caught their attention, the only thing around to focus on. News was never anything to look forward to, always morbid, unneeded information. Deaths, economic failures and in their case, news on the apocalypse as they'd labelled it now. 

"Ah.." David sighed, zipping himself up and coming slowly out of the bathroom. The doctors advised him to take slower steps and keep himself calm and steady, as to not tense his bandages or excite his worn heart. It needed time still to settle back into it's normal pace and heal. So he did so, he wanted to get better, for his wife. He couldn't get used to thinking about that, the two contradictions of opinions were battling in his mind. One day she was just another woman, the next she was his wife all over again.

"We need to get ou-" Hands came clamping over both their mouths, strong hands, large. They both struggled and kicked, being dragged away by the two strong men. They were suited, wearing earpieces. Georgia saw them in the mirror as they were dragged. Bad move one. In a hospital too. They were making a brave move kidnapping two doctors here. 

David stepped out of the bathroom and looked around, adjusting his belt and doing up his coat for the weather. Rain. As it said on the weather report. But Georgia and Daniel were gone, how rude. He grew confused as he walked around and looked through doorways and the area they'd been stood. They wouldn't have just left unannounced, not without him, he wasn't in the best state to just wander around by himself, even though he would.

A nurse was walking by as the two were dragged, gasping and dropping her notepad when she looked up and noticed the two shade wearing bodyguard type men. "Wha..what are you doing. Let them go." The nurse trembled, running off to call for assistance. The men didn't pay no note, taking a back entrance, usually a fire exit, now their escape. 

"David? You're discharged, what're you doing wandering around?" One of the nurses that'd been looking after him saw him wandering around the ward aimlessly, with a face of confusion like he'd just lost something, everything more like. 

"My wife. Daniel. They're gone. They're gone.." David mumbled aimlessly and the nurse sighed and took his hand gently.

"Oh they must just be waiting outside for you, we don't like this ward to get clustered, c'mon they'll be waiting outside." She escorted him towards a lift, taking two more floors down to reach ground level. A big confusing hospital that brought back heartbreaking memories. But neither of them had left him. Not until now.. 

"Let me go!" Georgia muffled against the man's foul hands. Moments before their capture, the news flashed. The TV reporter read out their names, David's, Georgia's and Daniel's. Plus the other doctors involved and labelled them. The culprits of this vicious virus. The amount of people that watched the news... Maybe these guys were just doing them a quick, snappy favour getting them out of public eye. Their pictures were shown, they were pretty recent. The only question was. Why was David left behind?

"Thankyou love." David mumbled to the nurse, leaning to kiss her cheek, which made her blush and giggle slightly, she was a fan of his work entirely, to meet him, save his life and now get a kiss from him was to another level, she met her hero. Or the hero she had for the next thirty minutes until the news showed again. 

Blaming the scientists around David and Daniel's project was the lame move for the government to make, but they were covering their own backs. Just because David and Daniel were the creators of. Didn't mean they were the culprits of this spread. Unstable meant unstable. They decided to test it.

David walked out of the hospital, he had been given a walking stick to help him out and keep a slower pace. His body was still quite weak so resting on the stick for support was a major help. He'd only need it for a couple days.

"Georgia.. Daniel.." David mumbled as he walked around confusedly again, where had they gotten to. The nurse had rushed off smitten off her feet to tell her co-workers of the happening, thinking he'd find his way now. He had no clue where the two had gotten to but he ended calling himself a cab. If they'd be anywhere it'd be the hotel. And if they were still in the hospital and he'd missed them looking around, they'd find him there surely.

The taxi arrived, rolling up and beeping it's horn for him. He snapped out of the daze his medication kept inducing and got into the passenger seat of the taxi. "Sapphire Hotel please." David said solemnly, off the top of his head that was where they stayed. He'd remember when he saw it. The driver nodded and set off immediately. It'd only be a ten minute journey from here.

*

"Geroff!" Daniel bellowed as the back doors of the van swung open and they were dragged back out. The middle of nowhere. All they could see was the landscape of deserts ahead and dusty shores. By the coast. But when they were dragged around and turned, they saw a huge building. It looked abandoned and forgotten, yet the lights were on from what they could make out. 

"Where are you taking us?" Georgia trembled, they'd witnessed the news, now all they could do was pray this wasn't the end. Already? They could've given the two a head start. It's not like they could catch a flight, they were all cancelled and cut off from airports. The only speech they'd heard out of the two men was quiet and indecipherable when they were driving them around, along bumpy roads at a reckless speed, bruises were already forming on the two's bodies from the journey itself.

A large grounds lay before them, fences looked after. The building was not abandoned at all, but it had that impression. And when they laid eyes on soldiers standing guards and camping out nearby, that said it all. Government. They were in some deep trouble now. They'd already pinned the blame on the scientists, put a bounty over their heads. Now what were they going to do? Keep them captive? Blame them some more and try to trick them into believing it. Claim the bounty themselves or just make more of a riot than the virus had already caused occur. People hunting the streets with pitchforks like it was foretold. 

They were dragged along, their feets catching the dusty paths, until they came to a halt at the entrance and finally started to speak again. To the soldiers, still holding their weapons at bay. They recognised them.

"They're the ones?" One soldier asked in confusion, looking the scientists up and down with a mixture of disgrace and disappointment. They were obviously using their imaginations far more than canny, just two normal, punny scientists doing their jobs.. once.

"Yup." One of the bodyguards spoke shortly, passing through the gate once it was opened for them, the fence was topped in barbed wire, reinforced and the warning signs on the sides along it suggested it was electrically enhanced too. A secure place to keep people they didn't want seeing the light of day again. More panic brewed and Daniel managed to kick the one holding him in the crotch, being dropped and trying to crawl away. But he was picked back up moments later even harder and the guard twisted his arms back behind him, pushing him to walk along instead, whipping out a gun and prodding it against his head as they moved towards a dimly lit metallic entrance. It looked like a lab of sorts. But they were just getting their hopes up.

Keeping their mouths shut and their hands to themselves was the best plan but Georgia was restrained tighter. They knew of her history, she could flaw them within minutes if they didn't use the marine taught restraint handles on her. Even then she had her plans brewing, they weren't going to get without a fight. 

*

"Georgiee.. Dan?" David called as he walked slowly into the apartment, guided by the trusty stick in hand. But no reply. How rude of them. But something was off, the door was on the latch and he didn't remember leaving it that way however, he hardly felt he could trust his lousy memory after all he'd been through just recently so he entered defenselessly anyway to the room in which himself and his wife were inhabiting for the while.

He carefully stepped into the main area of the bedroom and noticed the ruckus, that was definitely not how he'd left it. Bags open and belongings sprawled all over the shot, clothes everywhere jumbled in with Georgia's various numbers and high heels but he wasn't about to get a dress confused with one of his various suits. Dr. Jones always dressed smartly, he didn't care for the occasion, he felt more comfortable in professional dress usually. Only around the house did he dress down. And besides, as he now recalled, Georgia found the suits he wore "irresistible" in her own words, whatever that was supposed to mean, it was a positive he judged.

His phone was still laying on the bedside table where he'd left it, just in case his slippery mind failed him and he lost it at any point, he didn't always take it out with him. So he grabbed it up and thought it peculiar that his and Georgia's stuff had been rummaged through but no valuables had been touched.. Just his papers. His valuable enough photocopies of his project that'd been once laid neatly and organised in his briefcase were gone. Someone had been here, a government worker for sure, now he'd spotted that he worried. His mind was still loopy from the various drugs he'd ingested at the hospital to keep him calm and medicines he was now taking multiples, for his heart and blood pressure and to ultimately keep him calm at all times. 

He tried to ring Georgia, then Daniel a few times and his last resort came to a few work colleagues, no one was picking up. It dialled and rang and rang until voicemail messages greeted his ears instead of their voice, he was really growing worried now...


	34. Help?

"What on earth is going on.." David stressed, sitting himself down quickly and massaging his temples, holding his cool composure for his own sake. His heart couldn't take too much action and adventure right now so he grabbed the tv remote and switched on the flat screen that accompanied the room package, the news was on. 

"More to follow on X Virus.." The reporter was just saying as he laid himself back with a small grunt of discomfort at first, easing up his healing chest and taking a deeper breath. A glass of water was sat half drank on his bedside table so he went for a sip of it to wet his mouth and take his prescribed pills. Two for blood regulation, one as blood thinner, two for pressure and sugars and two codeine to ease the pain. A lot of medication, that'd make him feel woozy and dazed every time but at least it numbed the aftermath of stretched muscles and torn tissues, inflamed areas from vigorous movement.

"X Virus?" David said aloud, so that's what they were labelling it now. The government must've announced the name since his time in hospital as this was the first accurate news he'd heard since the outbreak. But they couldn't ignore it forever. Politicians were overworked and journalists over paid for the stories and stress this horde brought. Media panic set in amongst crowds, the over exaggerated news was bound to have people frenzying. Because he'd only just realised. Some people didn't actually know on this side of Australia, that there was in fact a big and spreading virus going off. 

"Today, a total of 6,000 deaths have been accounted for. But an approximation of the tragedy that has swept east Australia as we know it. People responsible are known scientists, Dr. David Jones, Dr. Georgia Bennett, Dr. Daniel Johnson and Dr. Samuel Vincent are named as lead faces named to be involved in this viral development. Other names include.." David gasped and looked on in horror, pictures of the scene shown, picture of the creatures that roamed the streets fast and bloodthirsty. "They've re-created a childhood horror for everybody to feel its wrath. But Dr. Jones being main media face and lead of investigations into this development is nowhere to be seen reporters say. Other responsible are in custody and being questioned on suspicion of terrorist acts and multiple charges of murder." David keeled over and reached for the inhaler he'd been prescribed desperately, only just being able to get his fingers around it and bring it shakily up to his lips in time. "More after the weather with.." He took deep sharp puffs of the inhaler and turned the TV off quickly, throwing the remote in disgust. So now they were pinned with someone else's doing. The government's doing. Idiocy they couldn't protest, no higher people to protest to.

The news pretty much answered all the questions once quelling in his mind. Georgia and Daniel were either arrested, chased by media and officials or taken by some higher government force quick and snappy. With David in the bathroom, he was probably the missing piece. That panicked him. He breathed heavier and relied on his inhaler again, trying to lift himself from the bed and failing miserably. He ended up passing out sometime soon...

*

Bump. "Ahh.." David startled awake, but all he could see was pitch blackness and feel rough bumps under his back. He was wearing his backpack, his shoes and socks were back on and his tie adjusted. Who'd dressed him. It took him moments to realise he wasn't still in bed but in fact trapped in the back of a moving van. 

"What the- fuck." David breathed, his inhaler was tucked away in his pocket, his phone was too. Wallet, keys, all his belongings neatly in his pockets and he shrugged the bag off and went to rummage through it. All his stuff had been repacked and all the things he needed were inside. Medications, a few changes of clothes.. Some of Georgia's clothes and belongings. What on earth happened to him. All he could remember was watching terrible news, he couldn't place what but he could feel how awful he'd felt watching it the first time. And that glass of... the glass of water. He drank the whole thing. It did taste funny but he blamed the pills he took with it. The fizzle in his mouth hadn't grasped him until now, trapped in a van bumping and swerving along. He patted blindly around and felt for anything to hold onto when the ride just grew faster and more jolty, finding a handle. It was locked but he held it for his dear life, clutching his bag in his other arm and sucking in on his inhaler. His heart was thundering, but he couldn't feel the anticipated pain. Apart from the bumps his midsection felt completely numb.

"What's going on! Where are you taking me!" He shouted blindly, he couldn't see a thing but he could feel only the things around him. There were the distant chatter of two males, laughing together when they heard David's voice as if it was some sort of joke to them.

"You already know." One of them replied, sliding open a tiny hand sized window slot to the front of the van, he looked through at David. The light hurt his sensitive eyes and he squinted and rubbed them, looking up at the face. 

"No.." David shook his head adamantly and protested at that. 

The man raised his brows like he was just waiting for any eureka moments from David, he was a smart enough guy to work this one out. 

"We're almost there anyway." The man sighed, sliding the window shut again and returning to chattering with the other male. This wasn't any typical kidnapping although it still technically was one. But David was unharmed, his possessions with him and his being looked after. They didn't mean harm. Surely that was a good start.. or were they taking him to the man that dealt with the 'harm' part of this process he'd just been fooled into. 

David couldn't complain nor could he sit still. He couldn't hope for anything good being locked in the back of a van but the unconventional bruiseless state he was in left him puzzled and less panicked than he thought he'd be. He just held on and trusted his instinct. Maybe this was just a disclosed journey, a location he wasn't supposed to know of. His mind was buzzing but he couldn't ever be too sure of himself. 

*

"Careful." One of the men said, the van door was open and they helped David out. Brushing him off and one of them held his arm to keep his steady as they walked towards a compound of sorts. Abandoned looking except the overly secured look of it all. Soldiers, reinforced fences.. He was so confused, his expression perplexed. The men either side of him held his arms but not firmly, more in a supporting manner. One of them gave him his trusty stick and let him guide his own way while the male walked ahead and started to talk to the guards posted around a gate of sorts. 

"Why am I in one piece?" David questioned the other man honestly, questions of his changed every second the situation seemed to change.

"Oh we don't mean harm Dr. Jones." The man addressed him, helping him when he almost fell. He held him upright and they continued until they were just behind the soldiers holstering rifles and talking to the well dressed other male. They looked to be of high authority, or they dressed to look so at least. Earpieces in, shades hiding their eyes, immaculate suits. If it wasn't for the situation David would be obliged to ask where they shopped, he could see himself in one of these.

"Then why did you kidnap me." David asked, exaggerating the main query word in mind of kidnap. 

"All will be explained sir."


	35. The Real Labs..

"Anymore litmus?" Georgia asked, dunking a strip of paper into a red bubbling liquid, contained within a thick glass container. Litmus paper, used to test the pH of any chemical compound. In less sciency gibberish, acid and harmful or not. Cabbage could also be used but that was for the rookies of science, these were the professional at the top of their trade.

"Nooo.." Samuel replied sarcastically, coming up behind Georgia and covering her eyes for a moment, he slipped goggles over her face and settled them over her eyes for her. "Safety first woman." He tutted, placing the litmus down and stepping aside to observe.

"Any luck Dan?" Sam asked with a tilt of his head.

"Where are these samples from?" Daniel asked back with a peculiar frown, wiping iodine and various other substances from his gloved hands. 

"The corpses. We made this mess, we're going to fix it." 

*

"This way Jones." The well dressed male called the confused David peering into various windows of labs and hobbling along and dragging behind the other Doctor to curiously peer. Whenever the doctor turned a corner he stopped in his tracks and grew ever so slightly confused but the doctor ended up walking beside him holding his arm lightly to guide him along. His meds always smacked him out of it, the mixture made him forgetful and less attentive than he already lacked.

"Dr. Parsons, by the way." He greeted, treating the fellow doctor with care. "This is our criminology section. Forensic sciences, semantology; the study of meaning.. We do have everything here, I promise." Parsons smiled at his wonder into each room, he'd never in his whole career as a scientist been inside of such a huge sciences facility. They really did have everything. One window displayed rhinology. A very funny study which stunned him. The study of noses.

"Where are we going?" Jones asked finally, he'd been following this doctor blindly since he entered the facility. 

"Acology Unit. It's on floor seven, after you." Parsons felt proud to finally have the moment to meet this intellectual doctor in his presence, Dr. Jones expertise lied in Biological studies but he'd also had his hands full with Algedonics; the study of pleasure and pain and a few other weird sciences that people would never even expect to be a specific collected area of study. Science runned things, everything really. Psychics, Biology and Chemistry were the main categories but there were many sub groups within more sub-groups to slot into. A bigger industry really than any other. There were in fact six hundred and thirty three labelled and officially studied sciences in the books. 

David went first, stepping into an elevator, made of glass solely. Surrounding it was the mechanics and then water. "Our aquariums on this floor too." Parsons smiled, gesturing around them as they went through an aquarium and up to the seventh floor. 

"Why've I never been here before?" David was amazed, stunned still.

"Because David, you've always been against the Government. We're funded and ran by them here, but completely to our own will. It's in a remote location for a reason, and well guarded. We're probably the best in Australia." Parsons laughed and shook his head, a simple answer. David was too busy avoiding the government to acknowledge their power over science, their possibilities and facilities. He always worked for independent studies, so this was probably the first time he'd ever stepped into a real facility with everything up to date and newer than anything around.

"Oh.." David sighed, his hands against the glass walls, wondering at both the whirling mechanisms and the aquarium area. All sorts of sharks, whales and things he even thought extinct or close to were swimming around happily together, there was a harmony between the usual predators, they seemed to be embracing and swimming together rather than fighting like that of the sea. But they were trained together, allowed to roam free in this lake sized aquarium anyway, it didn't even take up five percent of the building itself either. It was vast. He'd under-estimated the worth of this 'abandoned' looking building...

*

"When's my husband going to arrive?" Georgia asked Dr. Moreau, growing distracted from her work. There were plenty and plenty of doctors around, safe in this facility to work in peace. A total of forty were roaming around this sector helping with the new project, from different areas but all trained and intellects in Biology. She'd made friends with many already, settling right into this much cosier and much more fascinating well supplied science facility than she'd ever been into in her life as a scientist. Daniel too. He had his nose between a book and his eyes between a microscope, working to his heart's content whilst sipping a coffee.

"Uh- Right about.." Moreau was grinning, he delayed his response for when Parsons and Jones entered, leaving it for David to show himself. He came toddling in and spotted Georgia immediately, Parsons had told him the whole deal and Georgia and Daniel. They were needed for the working of a cure for the virus, to put their good talents to use and save the country from shambles. "Baby.." David whined as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, Parsons scattered and went round to multiple doctors, observing them and talking to a few. 

"David, oh god are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt arms closing around her, although the pressure they held at and the warm lips against her neck was too familiar for her to ever mistake for anyone else but David. 

"Not at all. I'm fine." David mumbled against her skin, hugging her tightly hardly wanting to let go. She slowly turned around and let him burrow against her chest instead. Moreau went back to his station and averted his eyes, letting them greet one another at last.

"I thought you'd left me in the hospital.." David mentioned, "But now I see.." 

"Oh darling, you know I wouldn't." She pampered him, ruffling up his soft hair and listening to him purr as she pecked all over his face and found him lips. Daniel dropped his book and came over to greet his good friend. 

He stopped and waited patiently for them to finish eating another's lips off just about, coming to pat his friend's back. "David." Daniel smiled from ear to ear, David's ears perked and he let go of Georgia to hug Daniel too. 

"You too.." 

"Yep." Daniel patted David's back as he did Daniel's and they pulled away, maintaining their manly demeanour in front of the other doctors. 

"This place is just.. wow." David started, looking around the vast advanced labs before him.

"Ain't it just." Dan smiled back, turning to go back to his work next to Georgia. 

"They've offered us all a place here. Permanent places that is." Georgia spoke to David, wondering what his thoughts and feeling would be. Ditching Britain and settling in apocalyptic Australia. Right now the resolution didn't seem clear but would it ever? The labs were excellent for his line of work. About two minutes into his walk through the cleanly well kept labs had him leaping for joy, silently and less emotively than he wanted to be on the outside. Georgia seemed pretty content and the tone she used to offer that information to him said a lot about her own opinion, she was considering it too..


	36. Welcome to Acology

Parsons came strolling back over eventually, clipboard in hands tucked behind his back. David was still walking around himself, Georgia allowed him the time to absorb his environment. She knew he was more of a physical, evidence upon statement kind of guy. True to his science but in everyday life. Hypothesis, variables and evidence. A statement, environment and opinion. Same difference to a man that'd always led a life by science's book of rules before he even learnt to read. 

High tech equipment around. Microscopes that outlined any he'd ever used since his beginning in this career line. As a simple teen with a passion for Biology, braces on and a lisp when he spoke. He always was a simple boy in appearance, but the complexities of his internal monologue, thoughts and feelings, analysis and brain processes he went through were powerful enough to make verbally self destruction for another human possible. 

David was very impressed and that only was an inkling of the vocabulary he'd like to enthusiastically spew out to Parsons now. But he didn't agree with the Government's way of things. No government anywhere ever had him sold. Their motto should've been lies upon lies and nothing more. Hiding pretty much every myth and every truth from their people. If he wasn't a scientist high up in possibility and worth they would've probably slocked him off a long time ago with the rest. The mystery of the missing scientists huh? Who could say anything about that if they didn't even get to know all the end credit names of the people responsible for their every possibility in life now. And that was only true if one wasn't already fed up and plumped by a Religious cycle. Oh the conspiracy that could be exposed there. He couldn't even begin to explain that side of things but one thing was for sure, it humoured him it was so immoral.

"So."

"What do you think of our facilities Dr. Jones? Will you join us?" Parsons interrupted David's ever spiralling out of context thoughts and brought him back to the real question that lied at hand. 

"Absolutely." David spoke almost instantly after Parsons had finished and Georgia smiled against her microscope behind them, coming away from her work to join the ordinance of people that'd formed around them. Doctors willing to say their hellos to now infamous Dr. Jones. Their hero, role model. Mostly doctors younger than himself. But all ranges of ages were there too just to greet him and wait for his answer. It came quicker than they expected.

"Fabulous. Now, paperwork." Dr. Parsons began with a grin when David sighed and nodded, knowing the terms of agreement bollocks he had to sign off before something as such became official. Georgia followed them along as they walked through the small crowd of doctors. David tagged behind them, stopping to sign papers from various other scientists enthused to meet him. It wasn't arms or favourite notepads here, it was lanyards and labcoats wanting to be signed. 

"Hello to you too, all of you." David nodded with a stern demeanour about him, as he was known for. He was excited and ready to implode on the inside but on the outside, as cool as a cucumber. Completely hidden from real emotional response. Georgia wouldn't hear the last of it later, she already knew he'd have a whole shakespearean play of words to fire at her later. But who could blame the guy, his intelligence had outgrown it's cranium shell. He needed to express his thoughts before they decayed completely, or simply sent him crazy. 

"This way. You'll have your own office for work at some point. It should only take up to two days to go through and have sorted David." Parsons addressed him as they walked the scaling corridors of the lab. It seemed to last minutes just to get to the offices and reach the end of the labs. And this was just the sub-sector of Acology; study of medical explanation and cure more accurately for the circumstance it was worked for now. A cure. Phiall. Vaccine.

The floors were a grey marble slate colour, marked with base like colours. Lines for direction. A red one led the way they went and read offices every so often. Another blue going the other way marking the journey to the labs. David was already fond of everything about it. Not only was he in his own personal ideal of heaven but it was all true, all here. Everything he could possibly want. His wife too. Meticulously organized and basic in a good sense of the word. Labels and arrows for areas everywhere so one with his memory problems wouldn't get lost so easily in a concrete jungle of labs like this one. He'd only seen the exterior from an angle that made it look prison sized and prison like. Now they were here inside. He could tell he'd stepped into his own future, when he saw it was in fact labs and sought Georgia was here. That was everything he needed. Right here. Government whatever, he needed to at least give this place a try, he couldn't turn his back own the most handsome building to his own sight he'd ever come across. This place was built up a whole city on it's own in the middle of nowhere just for science and scientists. Heaven did exist. Scientists mind gone wrong but there was no other word the Government advised scientists to invent for such a place.

There were scientists waving his way in every window, smiling. A friendly place too. It already felt like home to him. "In here David." Parsons laughed as David was in a walking daydream again, going straight past the room Parsons and Georgia entered without a blink. 

David snapped out of it and sighed, following them into the office room. Ample sized, Parsons was also very well organised. Papers neat and area arranged. Not a molecule of dust in sight. Just how David liked his environment. Spotless with a dash of science. "This is yours?" 

"Yes, why? Like it?" Parsons asked as he settled down in his reclining chair behind his desk, Georgia drew up an extra chair for a still standing marvelling David and guided him down into the one next to hers, holding his hand and rubbing her thumb against the back of it calmly. She seemed far more relaxed than him, he was all over the place and hardly containing his excitement for it. As much as she loved it, no one was as enthusiastic as David. A new set of office supplies and that soft paper specially imported was more of a treat to him than a brand new car or expensive gift would ever be. 

"It's spotless and.. still comfortable." David turned to face Parsons now, picking up a pen placed in front of him. 

"Well I like a tidy work environment but we have cleaners too. They organise everything to our request and learn to automatically figure out our requests." Parsons said, gathering up papers and passing Georgia a pen too. A knock came at his office door and Daniel came wandering in, taking up a chair and coming to beside David at the desk too. 

"No small print right?" Daniel asked first when he was offered forms and a pen also. Fountain pens. David was in love and Georgia was keeping him cool. Little things were sending him haywire with enthusiasm right now. Could this get any better?

"None at all my friend, you are not tied down to this. We simply offer you six months to try your time and see the work that goes on here. Six months time to consider further and then we offer you a solid job, no fragile flooring necessary. And you are not required to work everyday like you used to. You choose the hours, you make your own algorithms and rotor, we cater to you." Parsons pitched them all and Daniel began to write almost instantly, signing in two places and reading the text. It was large to read and straight to the point.

"In two days you'll have your lanyards, cards and personal coats. We also have housing space for you. Our lab acts as a home to all scientists working here. No extra costs or chips in your pay. But the hours you work, the money you're paid. You already know that though."

"Are the housing areas separate or shared?" Georgia asked and Parsons smiled and tilted his head, "Shared is for the insane Bennett. Everyone has a separate space and their own privacy assured. Soundproof insulation, kitchen space, two bedrooms just in case, recreation area, two bathrooms and a personal lab space in the designated places. I can make sure you are placed around your colleagues and Daniel you can have the room next to David and Georgia's if you wish." There must've been a catch, where was the catch?

"No catches guys. Scientist to scientist, our motto should be, no bullshit plain and simple. We do good work, we don't mess around. Government profits and affiliation are the only catch, they stay out of our business and their only involvement is funding but I know that bothers you David. They don't manipulate anything here, we're left to our own devices, as individual beings." 

"I can't believe this place exists." David said spatially and Georgia giggled and snapped her fingers at him, "David?"

"Can we?" He asked back now, looking at her with a puppy eye about him that she couldn't resist either way, like he was the one giving the pitch now, with his eyes. But she was already sold, no questions asked. "I'd love to." She settled it and they both went straight to scribbling their signatures for the forms, running through the text and handing them back to Parsons.

"That's it?" Daniel asked, leaning back in the chair and looking at Parsons with a raised brow.

"Yep," He began, going to pull out another file now and slap it down in front of David specifically.

"We're working on a cure for X Virus, your virus. Well. We know the story it gets about and we know the Government was behind this. You'll be assigned to do the same, work with the crew in Acology for a while." Parsons said confidently, holding out his hand. David took it and shook his hand, taking the file too.

"Later, we'll show you to the living space." Parsons finished, standing up as they did. They turned to leave and David held the file close. 

"I'll see you later." Parsons said to the three.

"Later." David spoke for them and they left together to make the journey back to the lab space. The only downside David could think of was the walking but just when he mentioned that to himself a kitted out golf cart came whirring towards them and halted beside them. 

"Where are you headed?" A man said sat behind the wheel. There were six seats available. The halls were tall and wide enough to be an indoor runway for carts as so. 

"Acology." Georgia said and the man gestured for them to get in so they all got aboard and settled down. The driver did a U-turn and headed to the Acology unit a couple hundred yards down the block.


	37. Working Class Hero

Along the way the cart stopped to pick up two more doctors from Acology and take them towards the block. A matter of minutes passed and they arrived outside, thanking the driver who was carrying crates of chemicals and materials for other labs in the back, it just happened to be their luck to catch him on the way by. It was frequent of carts to pass by and drive around the sectors completing deliveries and journeys.

"It already feels like home and I've only been here thirty minutes." David walked beside Georgia and Daniel airing his opinion. 

"Far better than our old labs right." Daniel agreed and Georgia just smiled at them both and stopped to take up her station at a desk where her assignment and work was still laid out. David took up the spare desk beside her and Daniel went to converse with other doctors and take his side space just a few rows from theirs. The quieter corner is where Georgia had chosen to work, where the elder and far more experienced doctors were working together and occasionally having work conversations but no loud laughter and chatter was going on. Perfect for David's attention span and an overall better space for him to work. 

He opened up his assignment file, nudging his chair up next to Georgia's and observing her work. "So what're you thinking on this so far then?" David wandered to her as she flipped through pages and scribbled down notes as she went. 

"It's a virus that resembles my husband and his work..." Georgia sighed, she was having a tough time as were the other doctors.

"It's basically flawless. The evolution time is two hours. It becomes immune to anything we throw at it in that time. It's growth is rapid, we have to keep it in sterile refrigerated rooms." She went on and he had to smile slightly. His virus resembled him, it was his offspring in work form. He hadn't even finished it but it'd clearly had enough work done on it to evolve and become what he wanted of it anyway. The problem was, David worked so hard he eliminated every weak spot of it and made no mistakes with anything he did. 

"Reverse the antibodies. It's breaking temperature is only 500 celsius, not 700 like it states here." David helped her out. If anyone would crack this mystery of a virus it was him and Daniel, they'd built it but David was still the bigger of the brains behind it. Daniel did the paperwork and David did a lot of the practical based off Daniel's plan structures. 

"Of course." Georgia felt disappointed in herself and he rubbed her shoulder and decided to stay close and watch over her, they worked better as a pair then they did alone. Georgia was also better at paperwork than David, lengthy well written pieces of text and analysis was her area of flawless value. His was always practical, hands on tests and creation of the intended produce. 

Georgia got up and searched through her cupboard for the specific antibodies she needed. Viruses were things that remained but being able to tame it was a start. Getting unfamiliar antibodies would send the virus into havoc and it'd have no choice but to spend all it's time and energy on fighting them off or trying to familiarise them rather than evolving or doing any other vital reactions, therefore giving them plenty of time to examine it's fighting abilities and time spent doing so, plus making it weak and vulnerable to taming. David was a very intelligent man, if anyone could've suggested that on the spot it would've been him, despite how self-explanatory that first step was.

"Tend the edges. They're the weakest in my studies." David told her now, coming to grab up a pair of tweezers and a small lab knife. He went ahead and stood round next to her in front of the provided tile with the virus spreading on it. It was a vile green colour, filled with a hybrid piece called chloroplasts. A vital part for any plant. It was a little bit of every type of cell in one, with specialised cell molecules added. Chloroplasts were a vitality for all plants, appearing on the leaves of any plant, containing all the starches, foods and minerals a plant needed collected from the sun. The lack of sun in the lab remained them vulnerable enough as it is with less energy source, the dim lighting of the lab was for a reason. 

"Dr. Bennett." A younger doctor's voice came from behind Georgia and she turned and rolled her eyes immediately at the man beside her now. A doctor that'd been flirting with her since she arrived. Little did he know that her husband had now arrived and was stood beside her working. 

"What do you want now.." Georgia frowned slightly, this doctor always made excuses to get a conversation with her.

"I was just wondering whet-"

"No, Rick, don't even try it. What do you really want." Georgia said back sternly, defending herself. David lifted his head from the microscope now, looking the doctor's way.

Rick aka Dr. George was a pain in the backside to avoid or even get rid of, he knew how talk his way in and out of anything. What didn't he get about not interested. 

"I was wondering whether you'd like to come for dinner tonight." Rick said shortly now, slightly embarrassed by her sudden turn for the worst, he looked at the other doctor, David, but he didn't have a clue they were married or that Georgia was taken. When she arrived it didn't seem so when she clarified with him that her and Daniel were just friends.

David laughed hysterically and took his gloves off, his goggles on the side. He rounded up towards the young doctor and came to pat his shoulder. "She's taken, friend." David said to him in a humoured yet patronising tone.

"She isn't or she'd have told me that."

"I have!" Georgia protested now and David's face went from humoured to very very serious, facing him now and looking him in the eye, his technique of intimidation always worked. He was to defend his wife stubbornly, nothing wrong with that.

"Look." He ordered of the young doctor, showing him his wedding ring on his left hand. Then he inclined and brought Georgia's left hand where the wedding ring also sat into view. 

"She's married. To me. Are we going to have a problem or?" David gruffed at him, looking more disappointed by the doctor now. 

The rings were the same, except David's was slightly more masculine and blocky to fit him and Georgia's was thin and feminine. Same type, gold with two diamonds. No mistaking they matched.  
"N-no. I'm sorry dude I didn-"

"Save it pal, back off." David said calmly, tilting his head and making a hand gesture for him to leave them and quickly. Dr. George went wide eye and nodded with a gulp, backing away and making a swift exit. A few doctors were staring and a few laughing, David wasn't just a good doctor, he was quite the entertainer. 

"You should've told me he was bothering you." David turned to Georgia and held her hand still, going to peck her lips.

"I didn't think he'd come back." Georgia huffed, smiling when he kissed her. 

"Well, let me know if he tries anything again." David told her softly, he wasn't going to get mad at the wrong person here but someone had already been marked as enemy on his list. An hour in and he was already making a fine line between the two. Parsons he was very unsure of still but he couldn't place his finger on why he had doubts. Moreau was nice enough, the other he hadn't really spoken to but there were plenty to meet and plenty of time to it now.

"I will hun." Georgia told him back, coming to examine his work now. He'd dissected a small piece of the edge of the parting and focused the lens of the microscope upon it now. The piece had quickly discoloured and gone a yellow rather than it's green, like it was wilting in that of a leaf's style. 

"Why's it changed colour?" Georgia asked him curiously and he waved a bottle of iodine solution in front of her face.

"I added a drop of iodine to test the outer starch content. There is none. Meaning we can target this virus like a castle, wall for wall, army for army." He'd figured that out pretty quickly, quicker than any of the other doctors.

"Can you do my paperwork Georgie.." He asked a few minutes later after dissecting the cell further and finding out it worked in a ring structure and each time he tested it there was a different colouring the further he went into the internal sector where the animal type cell lied.

"Ohhh.. okay." She agreed after him working his puppy eyes on her and easily changing her mind. David wasn't fond of it at all, he would verbally talk her through what he wanted to say and she'd changed words and compact it into a scientific explanation in much more effective time than he would. Usually he spent hours doing one page very meticulously but Georgia had the way he didn't.


	38. To The Dorms

Evening dawned on the labs and the artificial lighting dimmed slowly in time with the dawning sun outside. Doctors packed up their projects and filed out of the labs one by one, some in friendly packs all chattering on about going for a drink. Daniel was dragged along by his newfound friends for a drink too. Soon enough it was just David and Georgia left in the labs still working. A few doctors had told them work hours were over and they were invited to join everyone for celebratory drinks but they both equally took the invites on the chin and mentioned possibly joining them at some point. 

An hour passed and they were still together working. Georgia was over the microscope again, examining the dissected pieces of the viruses cell that they’d been working on together. But David had other ideas now. He had this time of night where his mood suddenly became very well.. cheeky. And Georgia knew it well by now. She’d lived with him long enough to know he had his evening demands.

She was peering through the scope, tapping at the tile with a medical knife and suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and he began to chew her lobe and whisper very naughty things into her ear. She giggled and squirmed, sighing and giving in when he attacked her neck slightly.

“Wouldn’t it be so dirty if I took you on this desk, right here. Right now.” He drawled against her ear, pressing the lower part of his body to hers and nibbling her lobe some more before he kissed it. Georgia spun round and pulled him closer by the collar of his coat, hungrily attacking his lips and tugging at his hair. He groaned but didn’t resist, there was no doubting what he was looking for right now.

Georgia pressed against the desk under his force and he began to run his hand against her thigh and then in between her legs as she did him, stroking his excitement all the same. But they’d forgotten they still needed a walkthrough to the dormitories, they had no clue where they were going but the labs were the only ample and quiet place they knew of right now.

“We should clean up firs-” Georgia was muffled by his lips again, he was careless of the mess, that came later. He swung her towards a clear space of desk and suddenly the door to the labs open behind them and the tap of footsteps but they didn’t immediately notice, mid snog. It only click when there was a gentle knock at the desk next to them and then they both stopped and looked up, pulling their hands away from each other and both shamelessly looking up to see Dr. Parsons stood there respectfully averting his gaze until they’d both stood and straightened themselves out.

“Sorry to disturb you. I remembered you need a lift to the living area, can we?” Parsons gestured, waiting patiently as they scrambled and started to make a joint effort cleaning up their work and tucking away the project in their cooler for Tuesday. Tomorrow was a Monday, a day of freedom and rejoice for all doctors and scientists around, work free. Some still worked if they had nothing better to do but it was open plan.

“Yes. Sorry.” David apologised quickly, washing off his hands with Georgia and drying them on his coat as they followed a strangely calm Parsons. Had he seen this too many times to react? Was he even bothered? Dr. Parsons was an older man, white locks of hair scarce, glasses with horn rims and a tortoise shell, thick framed. His lab coat was covered in signatures and badges of his achievements. He was the boss man around here in Acology, in many units in fact. 

“Not to worry. It’s none of my business what a man and his wife want to do.” Parsons chuckled simply, he was light hearted about it, making them both feel slightly more relaxed as they sat down on the provided cart and Parsons began to drive them down the many halls of the labs. There were ramps leading up to other floors, for easy access of carts driving around. They went up and Parsons explained each floors basis to them. “Trainee floor, for aspiring scientists.”

“Biological Sciences here. I believe you too worked that joint before?” 

“Yes.” They said together, both wearing small cheeky smiles behind him, looking pointedly at each other. They’d still been caught in the act. But it was more thrilling than anxiety bringing. 

“Dorms this way.” Parsons said, gesturing to the number 17 on the wall signifying the floor number. The ceiling were far taller than the other floors, this floor was bigger and vast to accompany what they were about to drive into. A mall type room, huge and filled with restaurants, pubs, bars and other recreational areas. Coffee shops and games rooms, clothing stores and furniture shops. They had it all. It was a vault like living space clearly. But that was something that suited David. Having a whole army of the best scientific equipment to hand and being able to work whenever he felt the urge, he was addicted to his work in a way but it couldn’t be the worst addiction someone could have. Productivity, determination and success were good outcomes of an addiction, a positive hobby on side with work. 

Georgia encouraged his work side because of how much he got done with it. And it calmed him down when he was facing high levels of stress. He just seemed to throw himself into it when he was stressed out or anxious, his vice. 

“Wow… It’s huge.” David gauped around at all the scientists around. The facility had already proven massive but this was whole other side entirely. He didn’t expect all of this to be here, it was bigger on the inside, or from what he expected of the outside, he’d seen it in a deceiving angle. 

There was another wide hallway at the end of the mall, where the living space began. Housing everywhere. Like flats but huge. One window at the front, most curtains were drawn but it could be customised. People had different coloured doors. It wasn’t required for them to live here but it was easier and David wasn’t prepared to move about too much, he’d had a whole life of that. Perfectly ample space right here for them. They went quite the way down, turning corners and finally reaching a door that they stopped outside. 

“This is yours. I’ve had the boss hand over the paperwork for it, so it’s now officially yours.” Parsons smiled, he was keen to welcome them in. So he jumped off his cart with them and unlocked the door with a key, throwing it into David’s open hands after that and showing them around. “Sound proofed walls, top of the range insulation. Two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen and recreation space plus.” Parsons went into the master bedroom with them, it was much larger than the other rooms but all the room were big as it is for what they were, even the bathrooms. All luxuriously fitted and very clean already for them. There were two walk in wardrobe type doors, walk in wardrobes? Parsons opened one and gestured for them to follow him.

“Personal lab space, smaller but.. If you ever bring work home, this is yours too. The otherside is a walk in wardrobe, big enough for both of you to have clothes, unless Georgia’s a shoes woman.” Parsons chuckled and David giggled slightly too and shook his head. He was so impressed by this place, he’d yet again been surprised. So many surprises. Usually he hated them but this was just. The type of surprise he could handle. 

“I’ll leave you two to it. See you on Tuesday! Tomorrow's our day off.” Parsons patted David’s shoulder in a friendly way and gave Georgia light peck on the cheek when she went to first, making his own way out and shutting the door behind him. David hung his coat up with Georgia on the provided pegs. Kicking off his shoes and putting them by the door like he was used to.

“Are we in Heaven?” David babbled as he took a proper look around. It was quite open plan, no doors needed because of the no need for annoyance with any outside noise getting in or any of their noise getting out. 

“I think so.” Georgia followed behind him, musing at his gobsmacked expression. When they reached the Master Bedroom again, she caught him by surprise, pushing him down onto the plush king sized bed. Or queen? It depended who decided to be in charge of this home but it was usually an unanswered question between them, they were equally as power hungry, but it worked.

“Unf..” David hit the bed with a surprised sound and started to giggle, feeling her hands tug at his trousers and throw them off. She crawled on top of him and brandished her teeth, coming to nibble his sensitive neck and make him groan in surprise instead.

“Georgiee..” He sighed softly, his hands coming to pull her shirt over her head and chuck that to wherever it may decide to land. 

“I want to finish what you started.” Georgia growled, she was in the mood now and judged by the sudden protrude of his trousers he was too, even more so by her forceful way of handling him. He loved it, she knew so and took advantage of it...


	39. Initiation

“Ngghhhh..” David’s groans were muffled against her revealed breasts bouncing against his stubbled face, she kept him pinned down with her might and took charge of him. He didn’t seem to be putting up much of a fight today so she enjoyed it while it lasted and loosened her grip on his throat and shoulder where she’d been keeping him. 

Clothes were scattered on the once spotless floors of their new apartment. Evening had only just begun but they had rituals to be fulfilled. Like their animalistic affections for one another, drinks came after they could get today’s tension out of the way. David was panting and arching from the bed, thrusting back at equal force now she’d loosened her grip to give him that leeway. She leaned back and sat up on top of him, working on him.

He grasped her breasts and squeezed them hard, making her squeal and moan harder. Their teeth collided as they sought to leech upon another’s lips again, weakening her down enough to forget that David, was never going to not give a fight, too determined. He rolled her over and growled, pulling away from her lips and flashing her a dark glare and an excellent wolfish grin to accompany it. 

“Oh my.. fuck..” Georgia moaned breathlessly, arching against the bed now as he charged forward and made the bedrock fiercely under his aggressive thrusting. They didn’t have to pay rent or worry about a chip in their pay but a new bed must cost something. That’d become quite a similar order they’d make..

David picked her up and got up from the bed, still nestled inside her, he ventured with her into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, messing around with the dials and finding a good temperature and pressure for the streams before he pressed her against the tiles and started to thrust hard again, close to his release by now. 

A shower would be a good move, they couldn’t go out sticky between the legs and ungroomed, messy hair and sweaty faces wouldn’t be a good first impression for them to make at the bar. But rather something for everyone to either laugh about or use as later dirt against them. Not that either of them cared for that side of things.

“I’m gonna.. oh I’m..” David groaned breathlessly, his eyes rolled and Georgia watched him, climaxing herself and panting against his chest as he huddled up closer to her and suddenly slowed, his groans were masked by the fast water streams but he pressed his mouth to her ear, so she could feel his hot short bursts of breath and groans tangled with it as he shot into her. 

“Mmmmm..” Georgia hummed at him, capturing his lips when he came to kiss her again one last time, deeply and breathlessly, panting against her lips and into her mouth when their tongues battled. He pulled out slowly and let her stand on her own two feet, wiping himself up on her thigh shamelessly and slapping her ass for effect. He owned her, his eyes said so, their hardened sort of knowing glow told her so when he played out those last few moves. 

*

Half an hour later they were out of the shower, clean and dressed in clean clothes. David wore one of his smart suits that the people that he’d once believed to have kidnapped him packed in his backpack along with two of Georgia’s dresses. They’d been told that the rest of their stuff and anything from their English home they wished to be imported would be. 

“Ready Handsome?” Georgia circled him, standing at the mirror dabbing cologne on his cheeks and neck generously, two more dabs on the edge of his sleeves and he nodded, smiling sweetly at her and coming to take her arm. He’d done her the courtesy of shaving his stubble off too, he looked just the way he did the first time they met when he’d had a shave. Very well dressed, hair tended to and gelled lightly but in a way that suited him. The same cologne too, he never changed colognes simply because he’d found his favourite and she knew him for the distinct smell, it was a very sexy smell to her because it related to him whenever she got a whiff of it. 

David flicked the lights off and they stepped out of the apartment, there were carts going up and down like taxis so they waited patiently and eventually a worker with two spare seats stopped and let them on. “To the pub please.” 

The driver turned round and took the route quickest to the mall space. Where most of the scientists would be right now. There were far more than they could’ve imagined. It looked like a whole new city in one room. Full of their people, the people that had some sense in them and knew what they were talking about. So many to meet, so many friends to be made. 

It took around twenty minutes to get from their apartment to outside the pub that they’d been invited to. Loud music was coming from inside out onto the sidewalk, clinking of glasses and laughter amongst it. They hopped off and made their way inside, there were loads of people inside. Some still in their lab coats but most dressed down into casual sets. 

Anyone could spot Daniel a mile off, he had a distinct laugh that David and Georgia heard and spotted him immediately. He was sat at a table, not overly packed with people there but familiar faces from the lab along with a female scientist that seemed to have taken a liking to him, he was holding his arm around her. 

David came to sit down at one of the empty chairs at the table and Georgia sat next to him, there were a lot of empty glasses sitting there waiting to be collected so it was most likely that everyone sat around had enjoyed their happy hour. “David! Everyone, this is my best friend and the best doctor in the bloody universe, David Jones!” Daniel cheered drunkenly. Yep, they were all looking quite battered as it is. David was handed a drink by a random doctor and made to drink it, quickly. He slammed the glass down when he was done, shuddering and shaking his head.

“What the fuck did I just drink, ew.” David coughed slightly, he never usually cracked so easily, it must’ve been awful. Georgia laughed and rubbed his back, helping him straighten up. “Every spirit on the menu friend, welcoming gift. There’s one for you too Georgia, it’s just coming.” 

Another familiar face, Dr. Moreau sat down and handed Georgia the drink with a big grin and she shook her head and tried to give it back. “I’m not drinking that mate.” 

“Oh yes you are, initiation.” Moreau smiled, refusing to take it back unless it was an empty, drank glass. 

“Drink it, drink it, drink it!” They started to rumble at the tables and chant, goading her on until she tilted her head back and started to neck it. Reckless but. What the heck. 

“Blugghhh..” Georgia shook her head and scrunched her face just as David had done, they cheered now and David was doing so too, rubbing her back in the same comfort she’d done for him. It went straight to his head, it was very very strong.

“This one’s on me, what’ll it be.” David stood up and offered, getting his wallet out and making sure he had cash on him, of course he had plenty. The scientists started to order what they wanted from him, some slurred, others seemed to still be pretty level headed. Daniel certainly wasn’t but David wouldn’t deny anyone a drink if they wanted to. Their mistake if they ended up hung head over a toilet later.

He went off to order and Georgia started to get to know each face properly. There were plenty of fresh faces and more just seemed to keep pulling chairs up to join them. It went from a small gathering to a cult type group. David came back over and sat down, the waiter was going to bring it to them. He was hungry and so was Georgia but. They did say eating first was cheating, it’d soak up all the drink.


	40. Back to normal..

Messy hair, unfluffed pillows and unsettled duvets piled and small lumps where they laid. David snored his heart out and Georgia stayed curled close, head on his chest, sleeping quietly in comparison. Soundproofed walls definitely sufficed the noisy pair for the many reasons they may benefit from it’s use, David’s habit to blast his favourite vinyls at seven in the morning or his likelihood to snore just as loudly at 4. Georgia’s loud hairdryers and even louder singing, which was occasional because of David’s defiance to only allow rock on around or compete with her by turning up his music and voice. Everything between them ended up a competition one way or the other. 

David was the first to wake as ever, six in the morning and sharp, he woke with a slight startle, almost sitting up but then he realised Georgia’s head was still against his chest and arm looped over and refrained from waking her too. He breathed evenly and stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, thinking lots but aimlessly until he could collect enough sensory motion to even register his surroundings. Instead of hopping out of bed to settle about his ‘routines’ he ended up slouched asleep again for another hour, in the meantime Georgia ended up rising first and going for a shower.

He woke slowly and steadily with a lot of blinking and yawning, surprised in himself and at the fact that Georgia’s warmth no longer remained over him and the shower was running nearby. However it wasn’t the thing that woke him but the smell of soap was. He had a keen nose for good smells and a selective one for anything he disliked, as anyone would. Despite his snoring, David wasn’t the heaviest sleeper in the world. The one true thing that usually woke him over anything was Georgia’s warmth leaving his side, it always had done. Hence his trouble sleeping without her even when he didn’t know why he woke hugging his pillows and sighing over the wish it was somebody rather than cotton clad feathers.

There wasn’t a window accessible this deep into the maze of laboratories they’d now call home and work all in one tidy package, which was to David’s disappointment and his only nag about the place so far. But he’d find a way to satisfy his routine to gaze upon the sunrise, even if that meant switching it up ever so slightly and waking earlier to make the journey to the nearest window facing the rise of the sun. Georgia knew so but he didn’t seem to complain about it yet, but David never made a real fuss, he was probably penting that inside and sleeping more to contain himself. 

For now this work setting would do, to suffice many years of lost time and departure from the hardworking David used to indulge. Now he could return that and even begin to drop the thought of the hellish world outside, which he’d already began to do without even knowing. Maybe that was the aim of the windowless institutionalised place, to make one forget it’s surroundings and live in this heaven like hologram of a world. Scientists were known for having ideals and not only imagining them but bringing that to life, it’s what most spent their life doing. David would too if he wasn’t so easily lost, he couldn’t work on something so longitudinal such as his own imaginations and ideas, he hadn’t the concentration. However he knew Georgia had many plans stowed away that she worked on out of sight, he very rarely and luxuriously got insights from her about it but she was very closed up and secretive about her personal projects, he didn’t pry. While they were very close neither of them did pry into privacy, they were both introverts with their own need for space when it came to personal matters, some things concerned both of them and they talked but if Georgia had a secret crush on a celebrity or David was hiding magazines, they didn’t pry each other about it. There was an importance to balance in talk and honest with holding some secrets, they both knew and kept it that way, lucky for them both, that’s how they’d last.

There had been times where her plans may’ve just been sitting on the desk waiting. But David just looked and moved on, he didn’t go for any digs. They trusted each other deeply, he could happily slip from the edge of a cliff and let her hold him one handed, knowing she’d never let him go and it was vice versa, but that was a very extreme instance. 

Luckily it was Monday, the labs holiday. So both of them had this day to relax and do whatever they will, possibly visit the outside world if they were already feeling it’s place missing. Maybe wait a couple weeks instead, it would be too soon to retreat from the labs. But eventually they should, to remind themselves of its presence while they worked on a cure for the deadly virus sweeping the east of the country by mass. It wasn’t as blown out of proportion as you’d think. Other countries didn’t know the situation. Or the governments there did but didn’t spread it on the media, they just closed all ports, cancelled all people going in or out and started to chip away and deal with the problem. Most people seemed to be able of just moving on and living a normal life in the west despite it, the weird nature of humans, only the ones that overthunk had the time for the east’s lack of population right now. A whole half a country already quarantined and gone to this. David wasn’t proud but to some respect he should’ve been, his project wasn’t good but it was a mass success for what the people blackmailing and threatening him into making it in the first place. It fit it’s function and if they had just listened and kept the testing to David’s supervision then none of this hellish scenario would’ve ever gone on in the first place.

The shower turned off but David had already slumped back down and closed his eyes, being uncharacteristically lazy and staying in bed. Georgia was the one doing the early rising and organising this morning, which gave her quite the advantage over him where it counted to their little game of winding each other up and battling for dominance. David wasn’t really feeling it anyway, he innocently laid there all the while with the knowledge of her head start to the day in mind, unfussed. 

Georgia came padding in with a towel round her waist and chest like a toga, hair in a towel. Usually at this point David would either be all over her or staring at whatever exposed skin he could soak up in. But he was dormant and didn’t even really notice her come in. “Lazy bones..” Georgia sighed to herself, unaware he’d even woken however she unravelled her towels once she was touch dry and crawled onto the bed, tunneling into the duvet where David laid lazily and stubbornly. 

This day was no different from any other despite the change in setting. Georgia knew exactly what to do to get him motivated and ran her hands up his smooth legs, making him jump slightly. “Georgia..” He mumbled, but he could not see her and he was still half-asleep. He felt her hands gliding up and teasing his thighs and he groaned softly already, knowing what was to come of his morning’s motivation from Georgia. She kissed his tip once and slid up to pop her from the pillows and greet him, running a hand boldly against his length while she smiled and pecked his cheeks, gladly kissing him when he leant for her. 

“Morning handsome…” Georgia purred against his lips, brushing her other hand through his short waves of hazel hair, already messy and fluffy from his active sleeping. He looked at her sleepily and just as lovingly, giving her the cute look she couldn’t ignore, he was trying it on but she was already planning to treat her husband just as well as she did any morning, she was very generous to him in that way. But just as she started to kiss down his chest and melt on the inside at him tilting his head looking down at her with those beautiful eyes, she felt his strong large hands come to her waist and start to lift and turn her. Georgia didn’t complain however she was confused at first, stupidly as he manoeuvred her round and brought her lower half to rest against his chest, his eyes switched an innocence to a mischievous glow and even cheekier smile. Every morning she’d happily and wordlessly please him, not just for him because there was any kind of expectancy but because she wanted to. But it didn’t usually happen in a trade, he never asked anything as such of her as she never would him, but they ignited and connected this morning on a different level, something that surprisingly neither of them had came to agree. 

Georgia budged the duvet to his knees and laid in the exact position he wanted her at, unprepared for what he did next as she was just about to stroking him properly. She felt herself budge more and then the tickle of his hot breath between her thighs for a moment or two, before the feathery kisses began along the smooth skin around and even in between, feeling his tongue occasionally probe but a buildup commence. She moaned his name softly and cursed under her breath, wasting no time in taking his length down after she collected her thoughts and grew aware of what he was up to. As soon as her lips wrap around his tip she felt his face press and he started to tongue and suckle skillfully, making her writhe and moan against his hardening member.


	41. Love on Sight?

David stayed calmly composed no matter how expertly she caressed him, breathing hotly against her as he slowly yet passionately swirled his tongue and smoothed his hands up and around her body. Georgia noticed his approach and went from fierce to passionate, slowing herself down and then being rewarded with a deep throaty groan from him. He played his game well and delivered just as well as he received, managing to manipulate the instance at once, and without her realising it, take his control back and muffle the head start she thought she had. They always ended up equaling out, no matter how competitive some days were, they’d never refrain from grabbing each other by the collar and backing towards the nearest wall to make out, never did their passion fade for one another. 

Some say that marriage could either kill that passion or revoke its strength somewhat, because of the feeling of belonging and expectation that came with uniting as one. But David and Georgia had always been the same from the very moment they met, when they first shared a kiss…

*

“And that, is science at it’s finest.” David smiled proudly, gesturing towards a board where his presentation of his recent work was displayed. Everyone applauded and cheered, he’d succeeded in making a huge step towards the cure of many diseases, his research had came to a huge finding, and he’d been given the chance to show another lab his work. There were around thirty scientists in total here, the lab situated way out in the countryside where their privacy remained intact. He’d never met any of them before but he’d strided onto the little setup podium with confidence and a sensible face on. He was a good public speaker..

A sexy speaker. One scientist hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off him since the moment he arrived at the front desk, following him around, offering her help and escorting him through the labs. Now she’d managed to get the front row seats and watch his presentation. But she admittedly gazed obsessively over him more than the statistics and images on the projected screen. When the presentation ended she was a little late to clap and she feared he noticed when she was also the last one clapping before she’d stopped gazing and realised people were leaving.

David went to pack up his stuff, folding his laptop up and tucking it into his over shoulder bag, he reached into the hidden pocket of his flashy suit and kept his memory stick there, along with his pen and flashcards. Although he’d gotten them out he never needed them, it was his organisation for worse case scenario. 

She got up and climbed the steps of the stage, slowly leaning against the podium and tapping her fingers, watching him pack up and getting a great view of his ass in the process. She was as cheeky as can be, but she was hardly shameful of taking the chance, here was a very handsome scientist and who wouldn’t? David Jones was his name, a simple and maybe even common name but it suited him, he made the name seem ten times more attractive with that smile of his. She found herself daydreaming and before she knew it, he was in her face, snapping his fingers. “Hello?” 

“Oh.. Uh- Hi” Georgia timidly snapped into reality and looked up at him, he was slightly taller than her but she didn’t feel intimidated, rather drawn to it. Rumour had it he was the largest in the room too, where it mattered anyway. But she didn’t go for hearsay, she was more of a hands on girl, see it to believe it. But what made her think she’d see it anyway?

“Did you have a question?” He asked innocently in his deep sexy tone, that made her smile despite how awkward she’d came across at first. 

“Um..” Georgia didn’t know what she was doing here, but she’d somehow went into autopilot and ended up on stage, “I was just uh- curious.” He smiled at once, she felt rewarded by that handsome smile of his. 

“About my work or my trousers?” He asked her with a raise of his brows, this line had been used on him before? Georgia didn’t even realise she’d been staring downwards, she straightened up and shook her head, “Just curious.” 

“Hmm..” He took her word for it and turned to grab his papers, folding them into his bag and zipping it up. “Well,” He squinted to read her ID badge almost hidden under her long weaves of silky brown hair, “Georgia. I can tell you anything you need to know, so long as it’s not pedantic.”

“Oh uh- I’m still working.” Georgia suddenly realised as she saw one of her colleagues tapping on the glass, gesturing for her. 

“Well. How about you meet me at my hotel room later, I can talk to you then.” David proposed boldly, the man sure didn’t mess about but she liked it. 

“I’ll you see there.” She took a piece of paper he scribbled the details down on and walked away awestruck, it had his number on too. He was that easy? Surely not. Someone as handsome and intelligent as himself, he wouldn’t just throw his information away for nothing. 

*

“Mmm..” Both of them groaned against each other, David’s hands gripped at her fleshy waist and Georgia kept one hand on his sensitive knee and massaged her fingers against it, the other cupping his weights and gently caressing them and heard him groan softly and felt him have to pull away from her slightly every time she applied enough pressure to the right spots. No matter how low key he tried to be, Georgia always found his weak spots and exploited them for her own enjoyment, the power battle came into mind again.

It was the way that he released his smooth velvety voice into ground rippling groans, just hearing him was rewarding enough but when he suddenly shot all over her, that was enough to make her moan herself. 

“Ah.. mm.. gosh..” David recovered slowly, sitting up slowly and letting her roll onto her back before he got up and sprang from bed for the bathroom. Georgia simply laid and closed her eyes, sighing with content and wearing a satisfied smile. She heard him plodding about in the bathroom and then he came back in and she looked over at him as he laid back down next to her and sighed himself. 

A normal morning for them always consisted of something somewhat sexually satisfying. If they were to survive in this world, they had to settle their libidos first, to focus on the main objectives. Both of them were in honesty, very sexual people. And that worked well for both of them, constantly trying to have serious conversations and ending up belly laughing and squirming together when the innuendos came into play. But then David would’ve never been able to live with somebody rigid, Georgia was just right for him, he couldn’t even start to waggle a finger about it when he was very happy to spend his days in bed with her if that were an option. 

“Look what you did Mister.” Georgia chuckled softly, referring to the mess still covering her lower face and chest. 

“You made me babe.” David smirked, however he then took it upon himself to waddle back to the bathroom to fetch a towel and come to wipe it off of her gently, not even getting to her chest before Georgia had leaned forwards and drawn him into a strong kiss. He was taken by surprise and confused as to what he’d done, he’d been with her long enough to know the difference between her kisses. This one was strong but brief, he’d done something she was smiling about. He looked up innocently as he dabbed her chest now, seeing a glint of mischief remaining in her gaze and the way she chewed her pinky told him she was plotting something. 

“Darling, I know you’re thinking naughty.” He stated with his doe eyes on her, but it always drove her crazy when he was like this and he knew so too. They took it in turns in being the one with innocent intentions, it seemed to be the only thing they could agree on without using words. Georgia melted quite literally, swooning over his innocent looks, terms of endearment, he knew what he was up to too, he was just better at masking it than herself. 

“What and you’re looking at my boobs and not thinking naughty?” Georgia inquired cheekily and his gaze immediately drew straight back to hers.

“I’m in auto-pilot. Alright.” David couldn’t keep it up, he smirked cheekily now too and giggled. He’d been staring but rightfully so, he liked appreciating his wife’s impressive body. Getting the chance to admire it without either one of them just pouncing was rare so he’d soak up in it while he could, he showed no regret. 

“Whatever.. I know what you’re really doing.” Georgia eyed him now, running a hand down his chest. He tossed the towel aside and came to kiss her now, fiercely and suddenly, making her moan against his lips as he gripped her thighs and shredded his false face for what he intended to do. Georgia could smell his mischief a mile off, even if he played it out so cooly, she’d grown used to second-guessing his intentions by now. There wasn’t many times now that he could catch her out, not unless he switched up his tactics majorly. The odd public grasp or snide whisper was his usual warning before they returned home, at least he was polite enough to give her a hint he was going to slam her into the first wall they could make contact with when they closed the front door behind them.


	42. Hello Handsome

Sat on the balcony of his hotel room in a navy deck chair, he sipped at a glass of wine like a sommelier, smacking his lips with satisfaction and watching the sunset with mild fascination, wearing his shades to prevent damaging his eyes in his stare. Today went well he thought, biting into his grilled cheese and glorifying over his day, it’d went pretty damn smooth, better than he’d expected. The laboratories here were nice, not too big and quieter than his own. The people were usual, enthusiastic or completely drained from the night out before, Monday's always were the day of gloom for most. 

But one had caught his eye and he knew he’d caught hers too. She seemed like the red herring of them all, the only one paying sole attention, making eye contact and smiling and clapping like she meant it. He appreciated that and he’d invited her over for a ‘chat’, he genuinely wanted to conversate with this fellow scientist and get to know the lab he could potentially come to work for now he’d had an inside look at it’s low key atmosphere, but his intentions seemed bad, he was a handsome male inviting a woman to his hotel room…

David finished his sandwich and licked his fingers, going back indoors to fill his glass again and put the plate aside, that’s when he heard the door knock. He didn’t know when he was expecting her, he didn’t know the hours there but she said after work. He straightened out and strutted to the door, checking his hair in the mirror before he opened the door and gave her a warm smile, Georgia. “Evening, come in.” 

“Good Evening Mr. Jones.” Georgia was wearing a dress, so she did think this was a booty call. He wasn’t complaining and he was in fact eyeing her right up, to her subtle excitement, but he wasn’t initially intending to invite her over for that. Initially… He couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t even slightly intrigued by her low hemmed dress and shortened bottomed. She’d made a real effort, he almost felt apologetic now, standing there in his casual suit. 

Georgia swooned to herself, she couldn’t blatantly show it, he may send her straight back out the door. However he had gave her his number, and where he was staying, and invited her over. As ever, in every conference or photograph she’d ever laid eyes upon of David, he was looking very smartly dressed, very handsome. His suit and tie look was almost enviously perfect, she’d never saw someone pull off a plaid suit so beautifully. Stop swooning Georgia, she sat down at the offered seat on the balcony, surprised when he offered her a glass and gestured to whether she fancied a glass of wine with him. “Please..” She smiled sweetly, her cheeks tinted a slight pink now, he didn’t even have to speak, although he was very charismatic.

“So, about my project. It’s coming along nicely, after I managed to get the CA off my back about joining in. I prefer to work alone you see.” He began softly, smooth spoken. She was more dazed over his lips, not really taking much of what he’d just said in until a few moments after. He put his elbows against the balcony where he stood, sipping at his wine.

“You’re very good at what you do, I’ve always admired your work.” Georgia mentioned, standing with him, they ditched the deck chairs quickly for a comfortable posture at the balcony where they could admire the view of the coast. It was that specific time of day when the sky became a pink fluffy mess, an orange afterglow hidden by the clouds where the sun set.

“Thank You, I’ve been reading up on your work too actually, I must say, that article doesn’t give much away. What is it you’ve been working on here?” David asked politely, fidgeting with his fingers now, avoiding looking at her for her own safety, he couldn’t help but start to fire up. 

“Biological Sciences, like you. More specifically, working with Dementia and Alzheimer's currently.” Georgia answered quietly, but she felt a little shy, he was far more experienced than herself, she felt he’d already have an answer for those mysteries somewhere in him. He solved the biggest mysteries, cured plenty of diseases thought terminal until he put a finger on the work, it was like he had a magic touch. And his charity work, he was a good man, a hardworking honest man, she’d admired him for a very long time. To finally meet him was still stunning to her, she was quietly and modestly fangirling to herself. Back at the lab everyone knew of David Jones, some knew of what he’d achieved but they all suddenly knew the whole backstory when Georgia came back into the lab dancing and smiling about it. 

“I was impressed with what I did find though, you’ve worked in Great Ormond hospital too?” David smiled sweetly at her, it seemed they had far more in common than he’d anticipated, he worked Biological Sciences too. 

“You are? That’s more than an honour, sir.” Georgia blushed more, she didn’t mean to call him sir, but his expression was amusing. 

“You don’t have to call me sir, just David will do.” He grinned, finishing his wine and placing the glass aside, she went all shy and he noticed. 

“Are you really here for my work, dressed like that?” David inquired and she giggled mischievously, she couldn’t hold onto her want to be formal, she just wasn’t able. Not around this sex on legs, even his smile was getting to her. 

“Well I-” Georgia curled her hair around a finger and looked guilty and he raised a brow and started to eye her up shamelessly now, making sure she took note of his interest. 

“Well I what?” David probed and she sighed and leaned for him, out of nowhere, she couldn’t keep herself back. She kissed him strongly at first and then realised what she was doing and went to pull away but he pulled her back and kissed her back, inclining his head and holding his hands at her lower back. It started off slow and unsure, but the passion grew quickly and she was soon grasping a handful of his hair, holding his collar in the other, miraculously managing to back up into the hotel room in high heels all the way until she fell onto her back, onto the bed where he followed her intently and climbed onto the bed after her, their hands started to explore each others, shedding clothing and going to kiss again. 

*

“David, we can’t spend the day like this, it’s our only day off, sexy time is for evenings.” Georgia panted with a sleazy grin facing him as he stopped and held his hair ridden forehead against her cheek and let his breaths even out. 

“That’s the most mature and almost-believably honest sentence I think you’ve ever said. But I don’t think you’d last a day without sexy time.” David giggled in retaliation, adding a little sarcasm towards her pointing out their day wasting away. Well in her eyes it obviously was, he was perfectly ready to continue blissfully making love to her but he knew that procrastinating and him were never good. He was always a busybody and whenever he took the rare break, he stopped working all together. To keep a rhythm was to maintain motivation but when he found something he desired rather than working, he ended up either working a tonne and hardly stopping or going for the desire alone and becoming lazy. There was no in between for him, no gradual decision time. 

“I would too.” Georgia pouted at him, feigning frustration, she wouldn’t just give him the victory he wanted after that statement. David smirked and shook his head, kissing her cheek before he got and stalked into the bathroom for a shower. Georgia huffed and puffed, not even looking his way when his naked body stalked away just to prove a point to herself as well as him, she could go a day without temptation, of course she could. With them both being very sexual creatures, how long would a strike last between them, David knew he couldn’t do it but he admitted it, she didn’t yet...


	43. Strike.

David went for a shower and a shave after their little discussion, leaving Georgia to throw her strop in bed alone. He wasn’t one for drama but he knew this was just a bit of fun, trying to keep from each other and see who could assert ultimate dominance, obviously it was going to be David. But then he started to worry, what if she didn’t wake him up so pleasantly tomorrow, would that stop too?

After a good thirty minutes he emerged, dried off and sparing the towel just to tease her a bit more. She was laid in bed looking lethargic, but he didn’t even give her a look, he was going to make this last so it’d end quickly. He took out one of his favourite suits and also one of the outfits she claimed most handsome, dressing slowly and coming to the mirror to dab cologne on his cheeks and collar, sleeve ends before going to comb his hair and make sure it was perfect. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Georgia couldn’t resist asking, despite her urge to bite down on her lip and let him walk scot-free out of here without mentioning when or where.

“Out.” David kept his answer brief and sounded stern, so he was going to play this game. At least they could argue without hard feelings, they weren’t really cross at each other, quite the opposite. He turned and grabbed the keys, his ID card, wallet, and left the apartment. Georgia sighed when he left, turning over in bed and deciding to get up and do something with herself rather than deciding to mope and convince herself to just apologise for even claiming she could keep away from him. Her strike wasn’t going to last long at this rate, David was far too good an actor, he’d sold his performance already.

David walked down the long hallway, watching carts whiz by and shaking his head when they offered a ride, he fancied a walk. He saw Dr. Moreau on the horizon and caught up with him, “Hey, do you know where Daniel is?” 

“Yeah just take the next left, go up to the second flight and find number 117, that’s his room.” Moreau answered, frowning when David rushed off to Daniel’s room after the directions were given. Moreau knew they were best mates but why was the man so well dressed on a Monday morning, their day off too. Why was he even out of bed after last night? Surely he was hungover. David didn’t get hangovers often, not badly enough to keep him bed-ridden. He was an early riser and far too motivated to laze about, he had places to be, things to do, all the time. 

He took the flights of stairs and made his way towards door 117, halfway down the hall, surpassing plenty scientists all dressed in casual, day off clothing, looking pleased. Everyone enjoyed a day off, every except David, he was always willing to work, he’d throw himself right into it. They gave him strange looks, he was so smartly dressed, there weren’t many that made such an effort, one of the women cooed as he made his way past and blushed when he gave a cheeky smile and continued on his way. 

Daniel was laying sideways in bed, swallowing down his desire to vomit and holding his head. He was always the one out of the two of them that ended up in a state, had to be carried home and drank far too much. David had a good capacity for his alcohol, he could polish off a bottle of gin happily, maybe be a little bit giggly but still hold an intellectual conversation. Georgia and Daniel had one glass of wine and they were both a mess. 

He knocked on the door and waited patiently, tapping his foot. Daniel groaned and rolled out of bed, still in boxers, he stumbled to door and opened it slowly, hissing at the bright light outside. David came in immediately and Daniel shut the door behind him. “What’s up Dave..” Daniel muttered and David frowned at him for shortening his name.

“I was wondering whether you wanted to come to the labs with me today, but, you’re still hungover right?” David sighed, he was going to ask but Daniel was pale in the face and wobbly. Obviously still quite drunk having drank the whole bar to himself almost. 

“Uh well bud, I would b-” Daniel turned in his heels and bolted for the bathroom, standing up made his head spin, he couldn’t take it in addition with the bright lighting. He fell to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach at once, David came in after him and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “I did warn you last night.” The stench wasn’t pleasant but he was always there for his long time friend, Daniel.

“Yeah, but I’m always a stubborn bugger, I thought I could take it… I’m never drinking again, brrrr..” He shook his head and made a sour expression, wiping his mouth on a towel and flushing the toilet, he looked at David and sighed. 

“Let me take you out for breakfast, I’m sure you’ll be able to stomach a full english.” David offered.

“Oh urh- maybe.. I’m not sure whether it’s one of those hangovers where food makes me feel worse or I wanna stuff my gob. But I’ll come, jus’ let me get dressed.” Daniel mumbled, getting up and stumbling out of the bathroom, David went after him and sat down in the lounging space waiting for Daniel.

When he emerged there was a bit more colour in his face and he was dressed casually, more so than David. “Where’s Georgia?” 

“At home, she’s being moody, pledging she won’t sleep with me.” He shrugged with a slight pout and confusion.

“Oh.. must be that time of month ey’” Daniel laughed and David stood up, ready.

“Probably.. Which means it doesn’t matter if I fight back or not.” David chuckled softly, following Daniel as they made their way out his apartment for breakfast.


	44. Breakthrough?

“Two black coffees, two full english breakfasts please.” David asked of a waitress, whom was pretty smiley towards him as every other woman he’d passed this morning since leaving his apartment. It seemed the suit and tie worked on them round here, but then even in conferences he had swooning women in crowds or audiences, following him around. That’s how him and Georgia had even met.

They sat in a small cafe along the sidelines of the wide space dedicated to shopping and living life around here, they did make it as cosy as possible, for everyone to fit in and enjoy their work all the more. Scientists were usually the type cut out for strenuous periods of work, heavy workloads, so David felt at home here among some of the best, chosen to take their places here and work for the heaven of all science facilities. 

“D’you think she’ll be mad for long?” Daniel asked, they’d been talking on the way about the little squabble him and Georgia had. 

“Nah. She’s just either being moody or trying to wind me up, she’ll snap out of it quickly, I’d say by this evening, when the reality hits her that she won’t be enduring company with me.” David smirked to himself, he knew he was worth that to her, she was the one that’d said it so she’d be the one pleading and paying the price when she gave in. 

“Food’s actually attractive this morning, thank god for that..” Daniel was inhaling the scent of the food around him and that being cooked, it was delectable to his senses, so he wasn’t as bad as he thought. There was nothing worse than waking up with an anti-food hangover, yet he seemed to get those far more when he was younger than now. David was rarely hungover fullstop, lucky man.

“Good, because I’m hank marvin.” His cockney routes and tongue came out then, slipped out, it meant he was starving. 

“Same actually..” Daniel sighed, rubbing his sensitive belly, the question was, he could eat this food but could he stomach it enough to digest. 

*

“Two english breakfasts.” The waitress placed their breakfast down in front of them, bending down close to David and revealing the pleasant sight of her ample cleavage quite purposely, she obviously didn’t notice the ring on his finger, or she was ignoring it. Daniel bit back the urge to laugh until the waitress stalked off slowly and went to serve others. 

“She doesn’t fancy you at all..” Daniel laughed now, but quietly, so the waitress wouldn’t catch a whiff of their amusement, they didn’t want to offend. 

“Golly, it’s been happening all morning mate.” David was slightly red in the cheeks, rubbing his thigh with irritation. He picked up his knife and fork and started to cut up his sausages, shoving bites into his mouth hungrily. Daniel took his first mouthful hesitantly and then groaned with satisfaction, “Okay, this is really good. Moreau told me this was the best place for breakfast.” 

“Mmm..” David agreed with a mouthful, chewing away and going for his next mouthful, not slowing down for anything. 

His mind was racing now, he was far too sensitive sometimes. He couldn’t keep up with these women flirting and arousing his interest all day without the guarantee of relief when evening come. What were these women, Georgia’s army? David sure hoped Georgia hadn’t made friends with every lady that walked his way, it could just be his smartly dressed, charming smile, person.

“That was wonderful, I’m definitely coming back here.” David smiled with satisfaction, belly full, he rubbed it and sighed with relief. He hardly even seemed to chew his food this morning, just swallow and eat mountains more at a time. Daniel took his sweet time and finished five minutes after David, leaving his mushrooms as he didn’t like them all too much, not soggy.

“Indeed. Shall we?” Daniel knew David had something to show him after breakfast, and after a few coffees and a good breakfast, he was feeling slightly better already, it made for a good cure, David always knew how to cheer him up. 

“Yes, just..” He waved the waitress over and she came bounding over happily, to eat out of his palm the moments she got with him. “Here.” David stood up and handed her the cash for the breakfast, plus a tip, and kissed her cheek sweetly, leaving her hot and confused when he left the cafe with Daniel. When they were outside they snickered together, “Poor lass.”

*

The automatic doors slid open and they both entered the acology labs, completely empty, as expected and hoped. David shrugged his lab coat onto his shoulders after hanging up his smart suit jacket, covering up his fancy clothes just in case. Daniel wasn’t too fussed about himself, wearing really casual replaceable clothing in comparison to David.

David knelt down and rummaged through his and Georgia’s shared worktop unit cupboards, getting out his project to check on it and then pulling out of the cupboard and onto the table. Daniel raised his brows, a solution, two different coloured liquids cooled in test tubes, an agar plate full of life, his microscope and some iodine solution, to determine the actual accumulations of life on the plate.

“I think I’ve made a breakthrough.” David mentioned, tapping at the agar plate and setting up his test tubes on a provided metal stand, holding them upright and out of lights way. “I have to keep those in the dark, it seemed to fizz up and get aggressive whenever upon light and heats way.”

“You’ve already made progress? Well if anyone can do that, I think it’ll be the man himself.” Daniel was slightly surprised, although less than he would’ve been had he never met David. 

“Yes, I’ve created a formula. This is just the base of what I’m aiming to achieve. The only problem is, it takes a month to ferment the final product, so I’m trying to find ways around that process or a catalyst. We’re trying to get results as fast as we can here, before anymore damage is done.”


	45. Invasion

“Does Georgia know about this?” Daniel asked with nerve, to mention his wife right now while they were apart and in a feud of sorts. By the sounds of it David wasn’t too fussed about Georgia throwing a paddy right now but he knew him too well to expect him to just brush it off, he was probably slightly aggravated somewhere it the fog he called emotion.

“Not yet. You’re the first person I’ve told. I don’t want to notify anyone else.” David spoke firmly, focusing his eye to the microscope lens and inspecting his concoction. It hadn’t taken him as long to work up a dose as he’d thought it would, the process was still underway and he needed it to be faster for a few reasons. The fear of more innocent people losing their lives to his work, he was already guilty of many offenses and somewhere out there, people were no doubt looking for him and the others working closely with him on this project. When he’d explained it in his public show over a year ago, it hadn’t sounded as vicious as it’d became. He’d simply made the impossible, possible, at the time. It caused hype and while there were still people there to protest it, they were right to. If he hadn’t been blackmailed into creating the virus, he wouldn’t have even gone near the project in the first place, but it wasn’t like he had a choice at the time.

Now it looked like an act of terrorism in the hands of a well known scientist himself but the odds didn’t favor. He’d always been in the eyes of fame for his charitable work, progress and in saving people’s life, not sweeping away hundreds upon thousands in one epidemic. That wasn’t his style and it was unexpected among anyone that knew him to do such a thing. Luckily media weren’t permitted in or out of Australia. He couldn’t be guaranteed that other parts of the world hadn’t heard of what was going on by now, day twenty one into the viral outbreak, but whether he’d been named there or not was unsure news, it’d only just leaked out here in the last few days. He may still have a chance at quieter work back in his home country after this, he was determined to set things right first. And a motivated determined Dr. Jones was not one to be messed with or doubted in any way. 

“But-” Daniel was about to protest but David looked his way quickly expecting him to continue in his act to list reasons for why on earth everyone should be informed. 

“But nothing. Imagine the craze we’ll get if I tell everyone already. I won’t be able to work, there’ll be too many people in and out of here trying to interact with me.” David sighed with plea, begging Daniel to keep quiet. Of course Daniel wasn’t going to say anything if his friend asked that of him but he was still tempted slightly, it was important news.

“No.” David looked away from Daniel now, he was returning the pleading eyes and he wasn’t having it. He went back to inspecting his work…

*

“Who is it?” Georgia got up in a huff, being woken by the door knocking away rapidly. She stomped over to the door, she didn’t care who it was right now, they were disturbing her beauty sleep on the lab’s holiday. 

Dr. Parsons came rushing in and Georgia shut the door quickly, rubbing her eyes and sighing, she’d pulled on a gown luckily, she was only expecting it to be David or Daniel. Not many knew their presence or were friendly enough with them to be coming knocking on their door yet, so she was limited to reason for anybody else other than them.

“Has your husband mentioned anything about his project?” Dr. Parsons spoke quickly, all in a bother, looking around for David as Georgia followed him with a peculiar frown and wondered why on earth he was here in the first place, let alone barging in and looking for David.

“Not really. We were working on it together last night before you got there... “ She muttered tiredly, stopping in a doorway when Dr. Parsons stopped and turned around to face her finally, aware that David was not present.

“They’re here.” Dr. Parsons rushed.

“Who? No, David’s out somewhere, I don’t know where. Daniel’s probably still asleep.” She shrugged, assuming he was talking about the pair as if item. 

“No. The police, the protestors. They know he’s here. Word got out. You three are in serious trouble.” Dr. Parsons rushed again, looking around and jittering on, “I came to warn you and uh- get you somewhere safe. Luckily this facility is guarded and big enough for it to take a good few days to find you. But that’s all I can do. I thought bringing you three here would be smart. Seems an official has sent everyone to check our labs.” The laboratories were secret and in the middle of nowhere, only officials and government bodies knew about the place. So unless a civilian in no way affiliated with the place got their hands on the information of this place or a former worker was heckled into it, the government had ratted them out. Probably to stop the protest spreading, they couldn’t just deny the people of the justice they thought, and they were happily throwing the blame to the creators not the orderers; themselves.

“What?” Georgia raised her tone and brows, crossing her arms, she didn’t believe him at first, in denial for a few moments before she took his sincerely apologetic eyes seriously. There was nothing they could do to stop the major authority entering the land, and they were a threat to the three, they could be arrested immediately. Dr. Parsons was doing them a favor snatching them from the streets quickly as the news came out everywhere on screens and news locally, but now he couldn’t do much more, he had to keep his head down and his hands held up in surrender or he could get arrested for assisting the three.

“Where are they both?” Dr. Parsons asked again, tapping nervously, in a hurry to warn the other two and get them to safety for as long as they could do even that. Perhaps work on the formula some place further and deeper into the heart of the labs where even colleagues couldn’t rat them out in innocent surrender to arrest from the charging authorities, marching onto the grounds this very minute.

“I- honestly don’t know….” Georgia was about to divulge Parsons with what’d happened this morning when she suppressed that thought, “I haven’t spoken to David since this morning, he left earlier, didn’t tell me where he was going but… If I know him as well as I think, he’s probably working up in the labs. He doesn’t like holidays.” Georgia explained, and if he was working, Daniel could be too, they were alike in that way.

“We need to move, now.” Dr. Parsons took her word for it and rushed for the door, stopping and waiting for Georgia. He needed to make sure they were all safe, he wasn’t going to leave her behind to get snatched by anybody now. So he waited for her to quickly pull on some clothes and then they headed out and nicked a ride to the Acology Unit.


	46. Time..

“Genius! Dan you genius!” David grabbed his friend up into a manly hug and patted his back, he’d solved the problem with a bit of handiwork of his own and fitted the missing pieces that were just skipping over David’s mind. The catalyst was very simple, David had been overthinking it too much the more he’d gotten into the work, that was his only downfall in his work, he thought into things too much sometimes. Which is usually where Daniel came in and came to his rescue with simple ideas, Daniel was just as capable as David in the hands of brilliance and groundbreaking work, but he was far slower, so they usually worked as a pair on projects and David did the backbreaking work while Daniel noted down research and kept the process running smoothly, observing from afar and chipping in his own opinions and thoughts on what and where whenever David was stuttering to think.

Daniel easily resolved the catalyst problem and they inspected the vial together, it’d gone from a murky blue to luminous purple. It looked like something out of a sci-fi film itself, bright and glowing in the glass container, yet it was going to be lifesaving. They just needed a subject to test it on. 

“Where on earth are we going to get our hands on an infected.” Daniel frowned as David did, both of them brainstorming with another, hands down on the desk. They were an amusing pair, Georgia was usually the third wheel in their projects, she did her own thing, but she got to see the two resembling each other often. They pulled the same stressed face when they were thinking hard. 

Frowning away, David sighed suddenly and grabbed the vial. “First. Let’s make more. We’re gonna need a way to get it to them without being bitten ourselves…”

*

There was a whole new level of commotion at the front entrance to the Labs. Guards of the facility trying to hold protesters and media faces back while authorities marched forth in large numbers, as if there was going to be a fight put up between themselves and the now infamous three. None of them had any violent history noted down, no previous offences, so the armed police filling in with such force were unnecessary.

“Stop here.” Dr. Parsons mentioned the worker driving the cart as they approached the Acology lab that David and Daniel were assigned to work in. One of a few in the block specifically dedicated to the science. If they were about, it wouldn’t take them long to find the two.

Parsons led the way into the lab and Georgia followed closely behind, entering and looking around. There was equipment out at their working station, David had been here, but where was he?

“David?” Georgia called for him, sure and confident that he’d recognise and answer to her voice at least. But the already silent lab apart from the hum of electronic equipment didn’t change after she’d called. “They’re not in here.” Georgia concluded with arms folded, coming to inspect where they’d been while Parsons swept the room and checked the utility rooms and side small labs of the room. 

“Not quite..” Parsons found David’s lab coat hung over a door and Daniel’s on the floor next to it and frowned. “The authority haven’t been through here already surely?” He couldn’t even refer to them as police right now, just what he thought of them, and he was being polite to his actual feelings right now. What they were doing and the funds they were wasting looking for three harmless lab geeks instead of using the wasteful amounts of armed forces looking for them was destructive and wrong, but then they were obviously trying to prove a point and strengthen their argument if there ever was one between David and the government that’d thrown blame his way entirely. His involvement was obvious and he wouldn’t lie, he was sworn to the truth. The truth of it was ugly and he could only assume the government workers that’d ordered this task of him and kept guns in pockets pointed his way were desperately scrambling to get him back before he explained this part of the sketchy, false story they’d been broadcasting to gullible citizens of the area.

“David!” Georgia shouted now, slightly panicked by the sight of the coats ditched. He had to be here somewhere. She kept lightly telling herself he was fine, he was somewhere being a nerd, talking logistics with Daniel, with that enthusiastic smile all the while on his face as he spoke, the one she knew and loved. That was keeping her going forth at the moment. 

Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the sound proof kitted walls, feeling to hit her straight back in the face like a punch to the jaw when the vibration faded and herself and Parsons were caught blankly looking around again. She found residue of purple goopy liquid on a heat proof mat at the worktop and frowned peculiarly, almost daring herself to touch at it before she resisted just in case. She of all people knew not to touch anything suspicious without gloves, it could be something radical or toxic.

“Whatever they’re doing, the product glows.” Georgia mentioned to Parsons as he came over to check out the work surface with her. There was two microscopes, a scaulded heat proof mat with broken glass shards, a clamp and some pliers on the desk, a piece of paper was sticking out from underneath a book on advanced chemical handling sitting on the desk to the side, open on a specific page upside down. 

Georgia picked up the book carefully and turned it round in her hands. “...They’ve...they’ve done it.” She said simply, marvelling. She picked up the sheet and it confirmed her suspicions. The page was on neutralising and catalysts for the certain chemical David had been working with before, she’d been working on a different chemical to him, they both had separate ideas at the time but they were helping each other out.

“Done what?” Parsons frowned, tapping his foot impatiently, he wanted to search the other labs but looking for clues was necessary to finding them.   
He wasn’t born to be a detective however, so he was less observant than Georgia.

“They’ve found the vaccine.” She gasped out, dropping the book and pacing past him instantly, she went for the door and Parsons had to take in that answer while following her in wonder of where she was going to next.. Did that mean she knew where they headed too?


	47. Tests

“Just do it.” David demanded, holding out his arm where he’d rolled up his sleeve, looking away in spite of the moment. 

Daniel looked between his friend and the needle he was holding shakily between his fingers, he was hesitant. “Why test it on you? We need an inf-ec-ted..” He slowly came to a realization as David looked at him pointedly and to prove his point he rolled up his left trouser leg instead and showed Daniel the back of his calf where there was a scabbed bite mark and a few scratches.

“H-how?” Daniel forgot what he was even doing, in shock and looking at David now with wide eyes. “When did you get that?”

“I ran into some trouble at a hotel, we were on our way to safety and I forgot my heart pills. And I needed them urgently. So I had to go back to the hotel Georgia and I were staying in and uh- well the place was overran.. I went back in like a fool and they swarmed me, I shot a moment too late. The bastard bit me. Alright. Now just do it.” 

“But..” Daniel trembled, he wasn’t scared of the consequences of that but he had a lot of questions bombarding his mind in that moment of realization.

“I’m immune. But the virus is in my blood.” He sighed, shaking his wrist towards Daniel to prompt him to get on with it again.

“You better hope this works…” Daniel shook himself out of asking anymore questions right now, they were in a hurry to get these doses in batches, but first, a test.

He held David’s wrist firmly and pressed the needle into the soft flesh of his inner elbow with no more hesitancy, looking at his friend as he injected the cure slowly and pulled away when he hit the specified dosage. “David?”

David licked his dry lips and looked at Daniel wearily, he didn’t like needles all too much so he focused on his friends eyes more than glancing at it going in. When the formula hit his bloodstreams, it sent hex patterns and waves of the stuff straight in, effecting him almost instantly, multiplying and acting within his veins. His pupils dilated and could only hear Daniel’s worried voice as an echo in the back of his mind as he spacely stared at nothing and drooled on himself, drooping in stance and suddenly passing out against the chair.

“Fuck..” Daniel tried not to panic, this could just be a side effect of the drug, that was all. Just a side effect. “D-david..” He whined, he couldn’t do this without his friend so he stood still and hoped for his friend to return to his consciousness soon. 

*

“You have an angiology unit here right?” Georgia asked firmly, still rushing the way she had remembered the place to be anyway. A simple question but she was reaffirming her beliefs now.

“Yes, why? Is that where you think they’ll be?” Parsons replied in a huff, he was far older than this supple young scientist, all this rushing about was taking his breath and energy far quicker, his rickety bones threatening their arthritic pains and aches. But he was determined, pain for their lives was no real price to pay at all, he’d found himself attached to helping them when he’s made the final choice to bring them here that day. Sadly they’d not had as long together as they might’ve hoped but their goals were going to be met at least, they hoped.

“I have a feeling yes.” She answered briefly, she knew the real reason after inspecting what the two had been up to, she worked it out all on her own. She was more cut for a detective role than Parsons, a sharp mind with great attention to detail, just like her husband.

*

“Bleurghh!” David awoke and threw up right over the side of the chair, startling Daniel but also allowing him a sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t dead, but they still wouldn’t know the outcome of this experimentation, David took a risk. His veins were glowing the luminous purple of the liquid noticeably, the pinprick did not bleed even a drop of blood before it’d scabbed over.

Daniel patted his friend's back and gulped, looking at the paler David with questioning eyes and he wiped his mouth and looked up at Daniel dizzily. If he’d noticed the change in David’s eyes, he’d have already worked out the answer.

“Test my blood..” David croaked weakly, he couldn’t be sure himself. However his eyes were no longer bloodshot, neutralising their milky blue colour, but the change went unnoticed.

*

“Dr. Jones, has he been?” Parsons asked one of the scientist operating the facilities with urgency.

“Why yes, he’s with Dr. Johnson.” The scientist replied with a peculiar frown, about to part his lips to ask why when Georgia and Parsons rushed on their way towards the lab area. 

There were rows and rows of labs here but Georgia had her eye on one specifically and entered it to come to the scene of David unconscious lying on a chair, hand still clutched to an arm. “David!” Georgia ran to him and Parsons let out a heavy sigh of relief, having found the disappearing scientists luckily, Georgia had good instinct for her husband’s moves.

Georgia knew exactly what was going on and she came to hold David, feeling his forehead and checking his breathing, but he seemed to be alive. “Oh you silly man.” She scolded softly, although he was unconscious, she saw the purple liquid sitting half empty in the needle used. 

“Where’s Johnson?” Parsons asked, frowning. There was another utility room ahead with most of the analysis equipment so Parsons went ahead and inspected the area, entering the blood testing lab to see Daniel sat at a desk, looking through a microscope and tapping at the glass slides. He looked up at Parsons a moment later and grinned his way, “He’s done it.” 

They’d taken a blood sample before, a blood sample after and Daniel compared them carefully, noticing the change in molecular structure. And he didn’t need to waste hours going into the fine lines of difference between the more human blood with the vaccination and the murky dirty blood David had contained beforehand, there was an obvious improvement, it looked healthier from first glance. “He’s done what?” Parsons was still feeling slightly out of the loop, Georgia hadn’t said another word on what she meant when they’d left the labs. 

“It worked. We have a vaccine for Virus X.” Daniel spoke proudly, he was in the process of duplicating and mixing up dozens of batches of the liquid in the other room already. 

“Already? My god..” Parsons came closer and Daniel gestured for him to look and be sure Daniel was telling the truth. “Who’s blood is that?” He didn’t know everything Georgia and Daniel did.

“David’s.” Daniel responded, frowning at Parsons reaction of shock rather than a simple nod he’d expected. “David’s? You mean..” 

“Yes. He contracted the virus on his way here. But he was found immune to its dominant strains, so he didn’t show. But his blood still contained the virus strains, so that’s how we’ve came to our conclusions. He’s cured now.” Daniel explained with a proud pout, his friend never failed to impress, and this time he’d really swept the water, this vaccine should’ve taken months to even hit stage one. But then they had employed the man who knew the very ins and outs of the creation, he knew it’s weakness and how to tackle it.

Parsons stepped back. “Has he uh- kissed you?” Parsons asked with a bizarre expression. 

“N-no…” Daniel frowned and questioned him. 

“Georgia needs to be given a vaccine too. Exchange in saliva Daniel.” Parsons went wide eyed, he knew of the way the virus travelled, it was yet to be stably airborne but exchange in fluid could easily transfer it’s stem cells and render a person infected.

“Yes, you’re right.” Daniel gasped in realization, getting up from his lab chair and scavenging around for a spare needle. He found a syringe and grabbed the first batch pot of the cure, filling the syringe and rushing out with it in his pocket to alert Georgia.


	48. Minor Slip Ups..

“Georgia?” Daniel came out and saw Georgia holding David, coming closer and realising she’d… Fallen asleep? Parsons came out of the utility lab after Daniel, looking around at the labs. He hadn’t been to visit Angiology in a while and it’d changed slightly. Someone had painted the walls a different colour.

Daniel stepped round the chair and tilted his head, tapping at Georgia’s shoulder and frowning when she didn’t look up. He rubbed his shoulder more firmly and she shook her head against David’s chest, refusing to move. “Georgia, I need to give you this too.” 

“Nnh..” Georgia muffled against David’s chest, he was unmoving. Daniel frowned and checked David’s pulse, placing his fingers upon his wrist. “David!” Daniel shook David’s shoulder instead, he wasn’t breathing, his heart had stopped beating. But the cure had worked, it’d succeeded? His cure had neutralised the virus, there was no sign of bad side effect or failure in the serum.

Georgia batted Daniel away fiercely and he stepped back, Georgia lifted her head and looked at him with a cold gaze, her eyes were streaking the vicious red David’s had been. She was grinding her teeth and her hands were shaking. “Georgia..” Daniel stepped back and backed away from the two, Parsons was just about to approach the scene when he stayed firmly put and further himself. 

“You..” Daniel looked in her eyes sincerely and got nothing but the deathly stare in return, he had a feeling in his gut that he should be running right now. He couldn’t tell whether she was angry; or she was turning. But when she started to climb from David and snapped her teeth his way, he got the picture and gulped, shaking nervously and holding his hands up in surrender. “It’s not my fault!” Daniel cried out, “David insisted!”

Georgia didn’t listen, she ran for him and grabbed his throat, frightening him and snarling aggressively, he didn’t try to kick her off until he felt her teeth digging at his throat, screaming in pain and trying to push her away. His feelings fell before his judgement, Parsons was hesitantly looking at the scene, shaking himself, jumping suddenly when David rose from his laying position and looked right at Parsons with a matching, fierce gaze. He gulped and ran for the door, fleeing but David rose and growled, stumbling on his feet and then making a fast sprint himself. 

Daniel’s eyes rolled back and went a milky white, the screaming ceased and Georgia stepped back, blood dripping down her jaw, panting fiercely and looking around once before she ran from the room in a frenzy. What had they done? Daniel should’ve seen this coming. The cure worked, but of course Georgia was going to kiss David, it was bound to happen… 

*

“David, darling.” Georgia feared for his life, holding him and watching Parsons disappear into the utility lab, returning her gaze to a sweaty, shivering David. 

“I’m uh- f-fine.. it’s j-just working sl-slowly..” David smiled sadly and crookedly her way, the chemicals were taking their way, undermining the virus and fighting it off, making for a terrible fever in David. With the virus multiplying rapidly and now active, trying to fight the antibodies, white blood cells and vaccine within David, the cell damage caused the hot sweat and cold shivers to come on.   
He knew this and remained collected enough, although he was shaking like a leaf, he was staying still, succumbing to the cure getting to work. It’d only be a matter of time, he’d feel better soon… He hadn’t felt anything severe or had any other symptom apart from vomiting aggressively, which was probably him disposing of the viral substance in his gut. 

“Shh..” Georgia pressed her index finger to his lips and hushed his struggled tone, leaning forward and replacing the finger with her lips, she held her hands loosely hung at the back of his neck and kissed him softly, humming when he lovingly returned her embrace, they couldn’t stay mad at each other forever, not with this whole new riot kicking off. Too much to do.

*

“Arggghhhh..” Daniel trembled against the floor, weakly picking himself up with his weakened arms, holding his hand to the bite dripping and stumbling to his feet, lightheaded and nauseous. He heaved as he walked, everything was merging, colours, objects, lights blinding him and spinning above his head as he tripped out of the lab door and fell against a wall, wheezing and coughing. 

There were red lights flashing around the hallways, the lights flickering in the halls and going out with a flash, just the luminous red occasionally lighting the way. Daniel spluttered and shuddered as he limped along, his head spinning, eyes sore and bulging every time he heaved more. 

Screams came from the lab up ahead, to which he stumbled straight for and went head first to the floor inside. A female scientist picked him up and shuffled him along, locking the door with her ID card and leading him towards the utility room of the lab space. “Ahhhh!” Daniel screamed out, falling to his knees and out of the woman’s grip. He shook his head and heaved again, frightening the scientist into running off and leaving him behind, heaving and shivering with his head firmly against the lab floor. 

*

“Lock it offff!” Parsons shouted ahead at the scientist in charge of working the locks and security of the area, seeing Parsons fleeing from the lab as the emergency lights came on and another male scientist charging at him from behind. The male scientist ran to the other side of the door and locked it off, before he’d even entered, Parsons insisted to be on the alert and keep the police away. But now it wasn’t the police they were trying to isolate from roaming the labs, it was the infected.

Parsons didn’t make it to the door in time, banging on the metal and screaming, but he’d ordered the scientist to lock it before David got out and caused havoc anywhere else. He turned around and pressed his back to the metal emergency sealed door, looking fearful at David charging towards him. He suddenly had a flashback, remembering he had a syringe in his pocket, ready with the vaccine. 

David was getting closer by the second, eyes fixed hungrily and violently on Parsons shaking figure ahead of him. Parsons reached into his pocket and held the vaccine between his fingers, braving up ever so slightly, yet still shaking from head to toe, he stepped forwards and when David was inches away from him, he stuck a blow to the frenzied doctor’s stomach and got him down on the floor, holding him down strongly as he pulled the vaccine out and stabbed it into David’s neck. David kept struggling and growling, snapping his teeth, his bright red eyes threatening and slashing at Parsons aggressively, until he suddenly passed out and Parsons got up and stepped away, backing up and shoving the empty syringe back into his pocket. 

He looked over the doctor quivering and passed out, taking one last glance before he ran off to get back to the lab before Daniel awoke and get more vaccine for anyone else affected. There were only a mass of twenty scientists working in the unit today, and with it sealed off, it was them vs the outbreak of viral patients. Georgia was lurking the halls somewhere, blood frenzied, and Daniel would be soon to join them. 

*

Daniel snarled and looked up, cracking his neck and drooling all over the floor, searching the lab for life with his glowing red gaze, scrambling to his feet and stumbling towards the utility room door. He growled and punched at the door bare fists, the breaking of his knuckles and blood soon dripping from his hands unaware to him, he banged and tried to break the lock. A frightened huddle of scientists inside, shaking in a corner, holding small, sterile dissecting knives in their grips.

Georgia came charging into the room banging past tables and knocking things over in an aggressive frenzy, growling and foaming at the mouth. She came to join Daniel at the door and they both banged angrily.

Parsons stumbled down the hallway, away from David before he awoke, in case the cure really didn’t work as effectively as planned. It didn’t seem to the first time. But then Georgia hadn’t realised exchanging saliva during that process was made for bad news for both of them, the chemical overload sent them both into infected frenzy. There was a startling banging coming from the lab a few blocks up, Parsons slipped into the lab to find more of the cure substance and quickly scrambled into the utility space, grabbing more a few more syringes and filling them with the cure. He rushed out with them stuffed in his lab coat pocket, running out of the lab and towards the one where the screams and bangs came from within. Bravely charging into the room and right towards Daniel and Georgia.

They both heard him coming and reared from the door, almost caved in, wood splintering and wincing weakly before they turned away and faced Parsons. He stepped closer slowly and gulped, keeping a set jaw and hold a syringe in each hand. He waited for one of the two ill-minded scientists to charge and then he repeated his move with David on Georgia, then Daniel, managing to get them both down, but he scrambled and managed to stab the syringe into Daniel’s neck and inject half before Georgia pulled him off and started trying to bite him. He kicked her off, screaming out and kicking Daniel off, he took Daniel down quickly and injected the rest, pulling the syringe out and tossing it away. He backed away from Georgia and she crawled along the floor, grabbing at his leg, snapping her teeth and locking stare with him. Parsons managed to grab a table leg from her pulling and took the other syringe out, letting Georgia get close enough and go to bite and just before she could pierce his leg, he swung his fist forward and stabbed the syringe into her neck, injecting the cure immediately and shaking his leg free of her teeth, he backed off and scrambled away, as far he could. 

Daniel had started to writhe and cough the same way David had, and Georgia screeched out before her head dropped and she passed out. Parsons panted and grimaced, looking down at his torn trouser leg and making sure she hadn’t pierced his skin, there was a bite mark but it was superficial and an imprint, she hadn’t sunk her strong jaw in fully. Parsons let his own head drop, gulping and gasping for air, looking up at the ceiling and taking a moment to collect himself before he was back on his feet, stepping over the two and going to let the scientists out, knocking gently, “It’s me! You can come out!” Parsons voice was familiar to anyone, he was a famous face in every sector, only fresh new doctors may’ve not been acquainted with him yet. 

After a few moments, one of them dropped their knife, an older doctor that recognised the familiar voice and dropped their fear to answer the door cautiously, it was just about ready to come off it’s hinges and almost fell to the floor when the scientist opened it, holding it up and lifting the door aside. He greeted Parsons after inspecting the scientist, making sure he wasn’t bitten and violent like those others. From inside, it sounded like far more than just two people making all that racket, threatening to burst in. “Wh-what happened?” The nervous scientist asked, the others still in the corner, huddled. 

“Minor slip up.” Parsons tried his humour, it was a matter of appreciating it or completely frowning upon his lighthearted attitude. “We were testing the X cure and uh- it went slightly loopy but- I think- we’re safe..” Parsons was still catching his breath completely, looking round at the other doctors. “I’m sorry. We didn’t intend for it to go like this..”


	49. Recovery

“Uh god..” David clasped his hand to his head, a nauseous sensation stirring in his throat and stomach. He looked up at the flashing red lights and frowned, hazy visioned and dry mouthed. He felt weak at the knees when he stood up, stumbling down the hallway clutching at his stomach and trying to hold the urge to empty his stomach. He patted at the walls on his way along and looked up when he heard the doors to a lab ahead of him slide open and Parson’s figure appear, coming rushing up to him in slow motion. 

“David?” Parsons was hesitant but the man wasn’t running around like a maniac again, he looked in fact in pain. David nodded and looked up at him, “What happened?”

“Ah. You and Georgia tried to kill everyone.” Parsons said shortly, but he didn’t seem as mad as he should’ve been, this was always a massive risk in dancing around the research of a deadly virus. If he’d known David and Georgia were infected beforehand, he wouldn’t have been so gentle and carefree, more cautious and observant.

David was responding normally, but he looked feverous again. “How do you feel?” Parsons asked as he took one of David’s arms and let it rest on his shoulder as he helped the doctor hobble along towards the lab ahead. The other scientists were checking on the other two cautiously and testing their bloods when they entered. 

“Like shit.” David grumbled, suddenly feeling a hot flush run over him and a lump form in his throat, threatening to rise. “Bath-room..” David managed to choke out, holding his hand to his mouth. 

Parsons led him to the nearest sink instead and held David steady as he heaved and retched into the sink relentlessly, hardly having room to breath in between. Parsons worried and rubbed his back gently, “Take a breath.” He told David, seeing the man go red in the face with the force of his retching. He eventually stopped a took a deep gasp for air, coughing out and holding a palm to the table to force himself not to drop to the floor. 

A scientist came over to Parsons and David and offered a glass of water, handing it to Parsons, “They’re stable. The man’s waking up.” He mentioned to Parsons and walked off. 

David’s eye watered, their natural colour returning slowly, the streaks of red fading from within them. Parsons held the glass of water to his lips and helped him drink down the water offered, watching him neck the whole glass quickly and slam it down. “Easy there.” Parsons held David upright still, stopping him from trying to stumble away too fast but he somehow managed to wrench away from Parsons grip and dizzily step towards Georgia, his beloved, laying on the floor still submerged and consumed by his creation’s aggression.

“G..Georgia” David fell to his knees before his wife, his hands shaking to touch her still body, coming to rest on her shoulders and then her hands. His vision was still amok, but he couldn’t be kept from finding his wife and comforting her. This was all his fault…

The scientists were running around clearing things up and letting the guards know it was safe to remove the seals and stop the emergency protocols from lapsing further than the unit itself. No outbreaks further than the three that’d been closely working with it’s prowess. “The vaccine?”

Parsons sighed and nodded, “I’ve given her it, Daniel too.” He explained doubtfully, it’d worked on David eventually, even if he was still fidgeting and shaking in pain of the battle going on within him. To resist coming into contact with the virus again, David did not reach down kiss Georgia, that was the fatal mistake they’d made the first time. But he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her face and checking her temperature, she was burning up, but her pulse was faint, returning slowly. 

Parsons knelt down to check on Daniel, checking his vitals with simple tests and showing off his past work with medicals. Not every scientist knew how to perform simple medical procedure but David and Parsons had a past with medical areas and they were both affiliated with Biological sciences. “Uhh..” Daniel awoke with a groan and spun out, almost hitting his head on the floor as he fell straight back down from trying to sit up. Luckily Parsons was there to catch him and hold him still, caring for him without the awkwardness a younger doctor or one of the ones running around here now would’ve had. Daniel looked up at Parsons and squinted, his eyes were their natural colour. “So we’ve proven… that… the vaccine- works.” Daniel coughed out, covering his mouth to prevent it spraying directly into Parsons face. 

“Yes, this is fabulous work. We need to get this out to the affected areas immediately. The authorities are here you two, they’re on their way to arrest all three of you.” Parsons explained to David and Daniel, “That’s what me and Georgia were here to warn you about.. Before all of this.” 

A loud cough suddenly came from Georgia as she stirred and leaned over to the side, retching and coughing away, clutching at her stomach weakly. David gasped and held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back and grimacing at his poorly wife, he knew exactly how that felt. He’d known drunk retching, flu retching, food poisoning retching; but nothing ever so severe and painful as Virus X retching. Georgia started to go blue in the face and David squeezed her shoulder hard enough to make her yelp and take a gulp of air, stopping her from heaving with his aversion tactics and hopefully, not angering her by doing so. 

She blinked and the lights were unsteady and blurry, his face just as much so, a collage of pastel colours, more than something she could recognise. Everyone else’s voices were still echoes to her. But she was coming around slowly, having emptied her stomach and started to shiver at the hot and cold sensations running through her entire body. David was there at her side the whole time, throughout the early stages of the vaccine taking full effect. 

They got the three out of the Angiology unit eventually, and guided them to a medical unit where they could be cared for and properly assessed. Parsons sat with Daniel while David and Georgia were allowed to share one bed. David insisted, he fought the nurses hard until they cracked at the sight of the sadness in David’s eyes at the thought of being anywhere else. He was getting better much faster than Georgia, she remained out of it and rested. And not once did he leave her side, holding her hand and pressing it to his lips on occasion, he’d never leave her side. Not for anything, not for anyone...


	50. Fini

_Twenty One Days Later…_

“Breaking News. Government Officials have dropped all charges on the infamous three. I repeat, dropped all charges on the infamous three. A court hearing this morning saw the truth unveil, various individuals are being pinned for blackmailing Dr. David Jones and threatening him into taking the task of this deadly virus in the first place! All charges have been dropped on these grounds and Dr. Jones, Dr. Bennett and Dr. Johnson have all been found innocent of their charges. On the account of that, Dr. Jones exchanged a serum that has been found to cure the viral person of the wasteland quarantined areas for a promise of freedom and clean slate on paper, contracted and signed by the mayor himself…” 

“Oh turn that down!” David finally sighed, having heard enough of the news for one day; one millennium. Georgia laughed and shook her head, turning over the station to find something more fitting to David’s taste as they drove the lengthy bumpy roads toward the Ferry docks. After escaping the labs and authorities, being arrested and going through court proceedings, they’d finally cut themselves free of the handcuffs and blame, people stopped protesting them and started to riot the government. 

The sea was just visible on the horizon, people gathered by the thousands to board ships and cars stacked to board Ferries out of the country, now that the area had been secured and the virus had been swept with military helicopters spraying the areas in masses with the miracle serum. The undead the living count was believed to be overwhelming, any minor cases could be sorted with the recipe handed over to them. Right now, it was just Georgia, and England on his mind. Work didn’t even cross it, he’d had his fair share of drama, bad news, accidents, blood, violence… He needed a break, a long, deserved break with his ever loving wife. And she did too.

Daniel was in the back, snoring away, taking peace in their travels, coming along with them back to England in a solid agreement of the need for rest, relaxation and no damn work! Not after that. Even David was carefree to go back into a lab anytime soon, he didn’t even want to feel a pen between his fingers anymore, without it necessary.

“Oh boy..” David slowed and held the brakes, coming to queue behind a hefty line of cars trying to board, they moved along one by one, being checked of bites and cleared by workers and naval soldiers guarding the areas and making sure the travel was not carrying a large price. Other countries only knew vaguely of what's been and gone in Australia this past month. Hearsay and rumour travelled around with the cancellations of all flights there. Some assumed volcanic eruptions, silly enough. Others blamed terrorism, closer. Genocide. All Sorts of crazy conspiracies came out, people scrambling to meet with ‘survivors’ to tell the tale. People were sworn to secrecy though, the Governments and people around were not to be telling of this story again, for it was no story really, no light-hearted sugar coated novella to muse upon in years time. It was a lesson well learnt. War and weapons never did any good of anyone, and they could be used against their own people, if the barrel was tilted. 

Their turn came up eventually, waking Daniel to check him of viral infection or illness whatsoever, and David and Georgia did the same, before their luggage was checked and they were slowly driving up the ramp to park in the enormous echoing Ferry. They got out and wandered the Ferry’s decks together, Daniel split off when a girl caught his eye at a bar and David and Georgia caught a bite to eat together in a restaurant, sharing laughter and light-hearted conversation, glowering over the future and erasing the past from dialect, they didn’t need to look back now, just forwards and beyond.

There were designated decks for overnight travel, bedrooms and bathrooms compacted into apartment type spaces, small but ample for the specification. David and Georgia left Daniel to his own devices, bundling back to the bedroom spaces in hurry, giggling and swinging their arms, skipping along and smiling at each other like idiots on the way past crowds of people, dodging and swerving to get to their own room. 

David was pushed inside by Georgia, who kicked the door shut and grinned evilly, grabbing the not-so innocent David by his collar and grabbing his lips, they fell down onto the bed and laughed as they fought for position, snogging and wrestling simultaneously before the clothes started to be shed and the bed began to rock rhythmically. No fear left in their shaken souls, no ties to keep them in one place or the other. Their journey’s destination on the horizon, maybe it was time to retire, after all?

\----------------

**_Fini_ **


End file.
